


Cosas que Dean piensa que son esenciales que Castiel aprenda

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic de pequeñas historias cortas, concretamente 35 donde Dean le enseña cosas a Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosas que Dean piensa que son esenciales que Castiel aprenda

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno niñas, como ya sabemos, estamos de hiatus Navideño y se me había ocurrido que ya que nuestra serie se ha propuesto amargarnos la existencia y negarnos lo que es evidente, pues no nos queda más remedio que crearlo nosotras mismas, ¿no creéis? Así que para superar estas semanas sin Supernatural y como regalo Navideño para todas, os traigo durante tooooooooooodos los días que dure el hiatus, un pequeño drabble, fanfic, pwp… llámalo como quieras, pero de lunes a viernes vas a tener Dean/Castiel hasta aburrirte, aunque espero que no. Confío en que os guste y que nos ayude en algo superar el mono hasta que vuelvan los nenes.

 

 

 

Días de posteo: de lunes a viernes durante el hiatus de navidad de supernatural.

 

 

**Título: Cosas que Dean piensa que son esenciales que Castiel aprenda.**

**Día 1: El por qué de las cosas**

**Autora: Taolee**

**Beta: Flexikuki**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Personaje secundario: Sam Winchester**

**Rating: NC-13 (lo siento, pero los labios de Dean jamás podrán ser PG)**

**Resumen: Dean se propone enseñar a Castiel una cosa nueva cada día.**

 

 

**DIA 1: EL POR QUÉ DE LAS COSAS**

 

                - Considero que no hace falta saberlo todo, Dean. El ser humano no está preparado para conocerlo todo.

                Dean se volvió para mirar a Castiel.

                - Entonces ¿qué? Eso significa que yo, por ejemplo, por ser quien soy, ¿no debería saber de astrofísica, ni de moléculas espaciales o de cómo reactivar un reactor nuclear?

                - Seamos realistas, Dean –Sam lo miró con una sonrisa abierta -, no sabrías lo que es una molécula ni aunque te rebotara en la frente.

                - Quiero decir, Dean, que todo el mundo no está cualificado para saber ciertas cosas, no por ser más o menos inteligente, sino por la experiencia y el aprovechamiento del tiempo.

                - O sea, que más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo, ¿no? –Dean se alegró al menos de que el ángel no pensara que era tonto.

                - Vamos a dejar en que quien mucho abarca, poco aprieta –Sam se terminó el café y se quedó esperando una reacción de Dean, que parecía haberse quedado pensando.

                - Por ejemplo… un niño que ha nacido en la ciudad y jamás ha visto en vivo y en directo una vaca… ¿me decís que como no lo necesita, no le hace falta saber lo que es una vaca?

                - No –la respuesta de Castiel fue rotunda-. Si alguna vez llega a ser primordial que ese niño sepa lo que es una vaca, entonces se encontrará con una, sino no.

                - En cierto modo tiene su lógica –Sam parecía haberse puesto del lado del ángel-. Hay gente que no puede tomar leche y para otros es primordial. Supongo que todo el mundo tiene un algo y tiene su por qué aunque no lo sepamos.

                - Me alegro de que lo entiendas, Sammuel.

                Dean puso los ojos en blanco.

                - Yo sigo pensando que cuanto más se sepa de las cosas, mejor.

                - El ser humano no tiene tiempo real ni material para saberlo todo. Ni cerebro.

                - Pero hay muchas cosas que no conocemos y que son importantes –Dean intentó defender su postura porque creía en ella, porque confiaba en aprender algo cada día-. Todos nos estamos perdiendo cosas que podrían hacer nuestra vida mejor.

                - Lo sabemos, Dean –Sam usó ese tono de marisabidilla para responderle-. Seguramente tú y yo sabríamos de otras cosas si hubiéramos tenido unos padres normales y una casa con jardín. Hubiéramos aprendido otras cosas. Sin embargo, como estamos viviendo esta otra, hemos tenido que aprender otras.

                Dean volvió a quedarse pensativo. Él no buscaba cosas grandes, como estudiar derecho o cambiar toda una vida. Hablaba de cosas sencillas y fáciles de hallar que casi todo el mundo podía hacer. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea y se volvió rápidamente hacia Castiel para compartirla.

                - Mira Cas, te propongo algo; yo te enseño una cosa nueva durante un mes y luego, cuando acabemos, volvemos a tener esta conversación. ¿De acuerdo?

                Castiel se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

                - Está bien.

                - Bien –Dean sonrió pensando en todas las cosas que quería enseñarle-. Empezaremos mañana a esta misma hora.

                - Bien.

                - Esto no pienso perdérmelo.

                - Tú no estás invitado, hermanito.

                - ¡Mierda!

 

 

**Título: Cosas que Dean piensa que son esenciales que Castiel aprenda.**

**Día 2: El Doctor Sexy**

**Autora: Taolee**

**Beta: Flexikuki**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Personaje secundario: Sam Winchester**

**Rating: NC-13 (lo siento, pero los labios de Dean jamás podrán ser PG)**

**Resumen: Dean se propone enseñar a Castiel una cosa nueva cada día.**

 

 

                - ¿Doctor sexy? ¿En serio? –Sam se paró en medio de la habitación, quedándose quieto delante de la tele-. ¿De entre la de millones de cosas que podrías enseñarle a Cas, vas a ponerle ese culebrón?

                - ¡Hey! –Dean hizo un gesto con la mano para que se quitara de en medio-. El doctor sexy es cultura.

                Castiel, sentado en la cama de Sam, apoyado contra el respaldar, observaba cómo los dos hermanos discutían sobre el tema.

                - Al menos ponle un documental sobre focas marinas o algo que le haga pensar.

                - ¿Para qué diablos va a querer Cas saber sobre focas? ¿Va a enrolarse en un barco pesquero en Alaska o qué?

                - No sé, Dean –Sam no se quitaba del medio por mucho que su hermano insistía-. ¿Para qué quiere un ángel del Señor ver una serie donde la frase más ingeniosa es “Oh doctor, cómo maneja el estetoscopio”? Patético.

                - Mira listo. Yo soy el que ha tenido la idea y soy yo el que elige el tema, y te recuerdo que tú, Sammy, no estás invitado –se jactó. Tan sólo le faltó sacarle la lengua-. Así que por favor, aire.

                - Me voy –Sam se movió-, pero no porque tú me eches, sino porque esto es perder el tiempo.

                Sam caminó hacia la puerta y Dean lo siguió con la mirada.

                - Eso, vete. Pero el día que tengamos que operarte a corazón abierto, no vengas a llorarme luego.

                Sam se volvió antes de cerrar de golpe.

                - Si ese día llegara algún día, preferiría morirme porque posiblemente me pondrías el corazón en la frente.

                - ¡Largo!

                Sam se fue riéndose. Dean le dio más volumen al ver que la sintonía del capítulo comenzaba a sonar.

                - Dean. ¿No debería empezar por el principio de la serie?

                - Nahh, tranquilo. Sólo te has perdido trescientos ochentas capítulos. Eso te lo resumo yo en un momentito.

 

 

Ocho horas más tarde.

 

 

                - Entonces… ¿El doctor sexy antes era mujer?

                - No, ese era su hermano gemelo monocigótico, que nació con órganos internos femeninos y externos masculinos.

                - Por eso se quedó en cinta.

                - Claro, y se cambió de sexo, pero como llevaban años sin verse, el doctor sexy se ha tirado a su hermana porque no lo reconoció y porque la muy hija de puta no le dijo nada, pero en verdad debajo de tanto rimmel, es su hermano.

                Castiel puso cara rara.

                - ¿Y qué saldrá de esa unión tan poco común?

                Dean se encogió de hombros.

                - No sé. ¿Un Sam?

 

 

Cuatro horas más tarde.

 

                - ¿Aún estáis ahí? –Sam entró en la habitación cuando amanecía.

                - He tenido que alquilar todas las temporadas –Dean sonrió encantando-. Creo que el Doctor sexy tiene un nuevo fan.

                Castiel no respondió. Estaba totalmente metido en la pantalla.

                - Eres una mujer, Dean y lo que es peor; estás convirtiendo a Cas en mujer también. En maruja, más concretamente.

                El ángel entonces levantó la cabeza y miró a Dean todo lo sorprendido que la cara de Cas podía llegar a estar.

                - ¿Eres mujer también, Dean? ¿Tienes órganos reproductores femeninos?

                - ¡Joder, no! No le hagas caso.

                - Di que sí, Cas –Sam se sentó sobre la cama de su hermano-. Dean ovula y menstrua.

                - Bah, paso –Dean se levantó y camino hacia el baño ignorando a su hermano y sin hacer el menor intento por defenderse.

                Cuando Sam oyó el portazo, levantó la cabeza hacia el ángel.

                - Dime Cas, ¿has aprendido algo viendo el Doctor Sexy?

                Lentamente, Castiel se volvió hacia Sam. Tenía la mirada aún puesta en la pantalla. Luego se centró en el menor de los Winchester.

                - Sí, Sam. He aprendido que muchas veces tienes que hacer cosas que, aunque no te gusten mucho, compensan todo el sufrimiento que provocan si ves a la otra persona feliz.

                Sam arrugó el entrecejo. Había captado las palabras de Castiel en el acto.

                - Ver la serie es una tortura, ¿eh?

                Castiel se le quedó mirando. No contestó, aunque tampoco hizo falta.

                Dean salió en ese momento del baño y se sentó de nuevo donde había estado antes.

                - Hey Cas, el capítulo que viene ahora es buenísimo; al doctor sexy le inyectan una fórmula secreta con la que tiene super poderes y puede curar a los pacientes con sólo tocarles, pero su hermano gemelo monocigótico, el que se quedó embarazada, ¿recuerdas?, pues ese quiere destruir sus nuevos poderes por envidia. Mola, ¿eh?

                - Estoy impaciente por verlo –Cas se acomodó sobre la cama como si fuera a ver lo más genial del mundo entero.

                Sam puso los ojos en blancos.

                Ah, el amor…

 

 

**Título: Cosas que Dean piensa que son esenciales que Castiel aprenda.**

**Día 3: Un domingo cualquiera por la tarde**

**Autora: Taolee**

**Beta: Flexikuki**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Rating: NC-13 (lo siento, pero los labios de Dean jamás podrán ser PG)**

**Resumen: Dean se propone enseñar a Castiel una cosa nueva cada día.**

**DIA 3: UN DOMINGO CUALQUIERA POR LA TARDE**

 

                - ¿Esto qué es, Dean? –Castiel miró la ropa que había encima de la cama.

                - Ropa deportiva. Para ti y para mí.

                Castiel levantó la cabeza y lo miró curioso sin entender.

                - No me hacen falta cambiar mis vestiduras. Éstas aún están en perfecto estado –Cas se agarró con dos dedos las solapas de la gabardina y tiró levemente de ellas.

                - No, no, no entiendes –Dean levantó un pantalón de chándal negro con tres rayas blancas a los lados y una camiseta negra-. Tú no sabes lo que es el cielo hasta que no vistes un domingo por la tarde con chándal y sin ropa interior.

                - Nunca te he visto llevar esa cosa –el ángel se acercó a examinar la ropa.

                - Porque no se puede conducir un Impala y llevar esto Cas, no me seas hortera.

                - ¿Y qué se hace una vez que te has puesto esta ropa?

                Dean se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

                - Sam te diría que hacer deporte, ya sabes lo sanote que es. Sin embargo, la verdadera función de esta ropa es el no hacer nada.

                Castiel se volvió para mirarle.

                - ¿Vestir una ropa para no hacer nada? Como un pijama.

                - Mas o menos –Dean cogió un pantalón y una camiseta y empujó a Castiel con ellas hacia el baño-. Te doy dos minutos.

                El ángel se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada  y luego la ropa que el cazador le había dejado sobre los brazos. Lentamente, comenzó a quitarse la gabardina y luego la chaqueta. Las prendas que se iba quitando las iba colgando en la percha de la puerta. Con la corbata se entretuvo un poco más de la cuenta. Podía haberse quitado la ropa con un simple parpadeo y haberse puesto la otra igual de fácil, pero ya que estaba probando cosas mundanas, lo haría de esa forma también. Luego se sacó los pantalones y casi se mató al quedársele enrollados a los tobillos por culpa de los zapatos. Nota mental; la próxima vez que se quitara unos pantalones, debía de quitarse los zapatos primero. Se sentó sobre un taburete para sacárselos. Luego tiró también de los calcetines.

                Cuando fue a coger el pantalón del chándal, Cas levantó la cabeza y se miró al espejo. Dean había dicho que sin ropa interior y, bueno, si Dean lo había dicho… metió los dedos por dentro del elástico y tiró de la prenda hasta deshacerse de ellos. Cuando estuvo completamente desnudo, volvió a mirarse. Era la primera vez que se veía así, sin ropa. No solía prestar mucha atención a su recipiente. Sabía que era un  cuerpo bonito y bien formado. Lo notaba cuando caminaba por la calle y veía la mirada de muchas mujeres y varios hombres. Incluso a veces podía leerles la mirada. Era la misma que él le ponía a Dean. Hizo una mueca que casi se pareció a una sonrisa y cogió los pantalones. Éstos eran holgados y por un momento se sintió un poco desnudo.

                - Oye Cas, ¿te estás vistiendo de novia o qué?

                Castiel abrió la puerta justo cuando terminó de ponerse la camiseta. Dean se dio la vuelta y lo miró. Ambos parecían dos clones, vestidos iguales y descalzos.

                - ¿Ahora?

                - Ahora viene lo mejor –Dean se tumbó en su cama y con una mano le indicó a Cas que se tumbara en la otra.

                El ángel obedeció. Entonces Dean se levantó, sacó dos cervezas bien frías de la nevera y antes de volver a la cama, encendió la tele dejando puesto el canal de deportes y regresó a la cama.

                - Ahora sí que es un verdadero domingo por la tarde.

                Castiel no lo entendió muy bien porque eso de vestirse así para no hacer nada… pero tenía que admitir que la ropa era cómoda y le daba mucha libertada de movimientos. Sobre todo ir sin ropa interior. Eso era lo mejor. El ángel miró de reojo a Dean y lo vio tumbado en la cama, concentrado en la jugada de su equipo favorito y con las piernas abiertas rozando con los pies los bordes de la cama. Él lo imitó adoptando la misma postura.

                Ohhhhh, eso sí que era vida…

 

**Título: Cosas que Dean piensa que son esenciales que Castiel aprenda.**

**Día 4: Leche, cacao, avellanas y Castiel**

**Autora: Taolee**

**Beta: Flexikuki**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Rating: NC-13 (lo siento, pero los labios de Dean jamás podrán ser PG)**

**Resumen: Dean se propone enseñar a Castiel una cosa nueva cada día.**

**DIA 4: LECHE, CACAO, AVELLANAS Y CASTIEL**

Llovía a cántaros. Dean había ido a buscar a Sam a la biblioteca del pueblo. Su hermano había ido a buscar información y lo llamó para que lo recogiera al ver que caía tal diluvio. Cuando llegó, Sam le dijo que acababa de encontrar algo bastante valioso para la investigación y que en cuanto terminara de leerlo, saldría. A Dean no le quedó más remedio que esperar. Se sintió como cuando iban al cole y siempre tenía que esperarle a la salida de clase. Por alguna extraña razón, eso no le importó. Recordó entonces una cosa y para eso necesitaba a Castiel. Apenas lo llamó dos veces, el ángel se presenció en el asiento del copiloto.

                - Cas. Me gustaría que probaras algo.

                Castiel no dijo nada. No dijo ni que sí ni que no. Simplemente esperó a ver qué hacía Dean. Éste alargó el brazo hacia el salpicadero y abrió el compartimento. De allí sacó una bolsa de papel marrón cerrada. Luego se la dio a Cas.

                - Ábrela.

                El ángel no lo pensó y obedeció sin más. Dentro, un sinfín de chocolatinas llenaban casi media bolsa.

                - ¿Y esto?

                - Chocolate. ¿Has comido alguna vez chocolatinas? –Dean parecía radiante y feliz.

                - No. ¿A qué sabe?

                - Tío, ¡nadie puede describir con palabras el sabor de un buen chocolate! Toma –Dean metió la mano dentro y sacó un bombón-. Este tiene mousse de chocolate por dentro. La textura es increíble, ya verás.

                Dean lo miró de reojo. Luego, abriendo el envoltorio como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, cogió el dulce con dos dedos y se lo llevó a la boca. Luego lo saboreó.

                El chocolate se deshizo sobre la lengua y bajo el paladar, inundándole todos los sentidos. El mousse de chocolate se derritió al contacto por el calor y de pronto, el mundo parecía ser un lugar mejor. Dean sonrió, viendo la reacción satisfactoria de Castiel.

                - Está bueno, ¿eh?

                Cas no contestó y en su lugar metió la mano para sacar otra chocolatina. Un kínder sorpresa con el envoltorio de la Hello Kitty apareció en la palma de su mano. Extrañado, se volvió hacia Dean, que parecía estar ligeramente más colorado que antes.

                - Esto es para Sam –cogió el huevo kínder de la mano del ángel, abrió el salpicadero y lo tiró dentro cerrándolo luego-. Le gusta coleccionar las muñequitas para colgarlas en el móvil. Vamos, pilla otro.

                Castiel volvió a meter la mano. Ésta vez sacó una mini tableta de chocolate con avellanas. Sin esperar instrucciones, Cas lo abrió y mordió la mitad. Sorprendido asintió bajo la mirada complaciente de Dean. El ángel le dio otro mordisco y el resto se lo pasó a Dean para que lo probara. El cazador no se esperaba ese gesto tan bonito y se quedó inmóvil por un momento.

                Dean fue a quejarse, asegurándole que él ya había comido miles de chocolatinas en su vida y que esas eran para él. Abrió la boca para explicárselo cuando Cas metió los dos dedos con la chocolatina deslizándolo entre los labios y luego los sacó. Involuntariamente movió la lengua.

                Ambos se quedaron mirándose. ¿Acababa Dean de lamerle los dedos?

                Castiel no pareció notarlo y si lo hizo, no le prestó atención. Metió la mano de nuevo en la bolsa y sacó otra mini chocolatina. De nuevo hizo lo mismo; mordió la mitad y la otra se la ofreció a Dean. Éste dudó si abrir la boca o cogerla con la mano. Dubitativo, abrió la boca, a ver qué hacía Castiel. El ángel repitió la misma operación; acercó los dedos con el trozo de chocolate entre ellos y luego los deslizó entre los labios de Dean.

                Ésta vez el cazador se entretuvo más en coger el chocolate de entre sus dedos, rozándole más descaradamente, recorriendo la yema del dedo de Castiel. Cas lo miró. Cuando Dean le dejó libre, sacó los dedos. Éstos aún estaban manchados por el dulce y por un momento se quedó mirándolos. Castiel hizo lo mismo, luego, sin reparo alguno, se llevó sus propios dedos a la boca y terminó de lamerlos. Dean siguió el movimiento como hipnotizado.

                Cuando Cas terminó, lanzó un gemido de placer. Luego metió de nuevo la mano en la bolsa buscando más. Dean seguía observándole. Sin duda él también habría lanzado ese gemido porque, ¿qué podía haber más rico que la leche, el cacao, las avellanas… y Castiel?

 

 

 

**Título: Cosas que Dean piensa que son esenciales que Castiel aprenda.**

**Día 5: born to be wild**

**Autora: Taolee**

**Beta: Flexikuki**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Rating: NC-13 (lo siento, pero los labios de Dean jamás podrán ser PG)**

**Resumen: Dean se propone enseñar a Castiel una cosa nueva cada día.**

**DIA 5: BORN TO BE WILD**

 

 

\- En el baño tienes ropa, cámbiate. Te espero fuera.

Apenas apareció Castiel, Dean ya le dio las órdenes que debía seguir. Cas lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Perdona, ¿quién mandaba ahí? ¿Quién era el ángel del Señor, líder y guía de masas y sheriff del cielo? ¿Quién era el más molón de todos? Dean Winchester, obviamente. A Castiel no le quedó más remedio que obedecer.

Cuando entró en el baño, se encontró con ropa muy parecida a la que llevaba el cazador todos los días. Sin preguntar, se quitó sus prendas habituales y se vistió. Cuando terminó, salió fuera buscando a Dean. Vale, lo de ponerse un chándal para no hacer nada lo comprendía, pero… ¿esas ropas?

Castiel llevaba puestos unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta oscura de Dean, una chaqueta de cuero que le quedaba un poco ancha y unas botas.

\- Genial. Ya sólo te falta esto –Dean se acercó y le puso unas gafas de sol-. Ahora, monta.

Castiel vio el mundo más oscuro. ¿Por qué la gente se ponía cosas en los ojos para ver medio a oscuras? Entonces, casi de milagro, vio una moto detrás de Dean.

\- ¿Te gusta la nena que me han dejado? –Dean se acercó y le plantó un casco color negro y plata, a juego con la moto y de visera clara-. Es una [Harley Davidson Xl 1200n Sporster](http://images.psndealer.com/dealersite/images/desertvalleypowersports/VP1839601_1.jpg). Es una pasada, ¿verdad?

[   
](http://images.psndealer.com/dealersite/images/desertvalleypowersports/VP1839601_1.jpg)

A Castiel todo le sonó a chino, pero debía  de reconocer que tenía buena pinta. Dean se sentó, se puso el casco igual que el de Cas y palmeó el asiento de atrás, invitándole a que se sentara. Cas lo imitó y se sentó.

\- Agárrate porque vamos a pillar todas las curvas –gritó cuando ya había puesto la moto en marcha.

Castiel reaccionó agarrándose a la cintura de Dean muy fuerte. Casi todo el trayecto estuvieron así; Cas pegado como una lapa y Dean tomando las curvas como si estuviera tentando a la suerte con los ojos cerrados. Quizás llevar a un ángel detrás le daba confianza, el caso es que no aminoró el ritmo hasta que llegaron a una carretera desierta y apartada de la autovía principal. Entonces Dean detuvo la moto y se quitó el casco.

\- Ahora tú.

\- ¿Qué? –Castiel se acababa de levantar la visera del suyo y no preguntó porque no se hubiera enterado, sino porque sin duda Dean tenía que estar bromeando-. No sé pasear esto, Dean.

\- Para empezar no se dice “pasear”, sino conducir. Y es muy sencillo –Dean le puso el pie a la moto y se bajó. Luego miró a Cas-. Pásate hacia delante.

Cas lo miró y como supo que no iba a conseguir nada discutiendo, se resbaló por el asiento hacia delante y se agarró al manillar con la misma tensión a la que una persona se agarraría a los cuernos de un toro. Dean se montó detrás, se puso de nuevo el casco, y echó los brazos hacia delante poniendo las manos sobre las de Cas.

\- ¿Estás preparado?

Cas volvió la cara y su mejilla quedó muy cerca de los labios de Dean.

\- No.

\- Pues lo siento –Dean le metió puño y la moto se bajó sola del caballete de un salto, saliendo disparada hacia delante-. Es ahora o nunca, Cas.

La moto se balanceó peligrosamente de un lado a otro hasta que Dean tomó el control.

\- Voy a soltar las manos, Cas. Sólo tienes que mantener el equilibrio, ¿vale?

El ángel asintió. Al principio osciló de un lado a otro de la carretera hasta que finalmente pareció encontrar el equilibrio perfecto para mantener la moto en la posición correcta. Estuvo conduciendo durante un rato, hasta que Dean volvió a tomar las riendas poniendo las manos sobre las del ángel y llevando él la moto. Finalmente condujo despacio hacia una gasolinera. Allí se bajaron y repostó el tanque.

\- ¿Te ha gustado llevar el control?

Castiel asintió. No hacía falta que dijera más palabras porque con la expresión de la cara lo decía todo. Dean sonrió complacido. Se volvió a montar y Cas lo hizo tras él. Ésta vez el viaje de vuelta fue más lento, sin curvas peligrosas ni adelantamientos imposibles. El ángel se relajó y disfrutó del paisaje. Se levantó la visera para que el viento le diera en la cara y poder oler el aroma de la naturaleza, de los árboles, de la tierra… Normalmente no tenía tanto tiempo como para apreciar todo aquello que le rodeaba y eso que llevaba siglos sobre en el mundo. Quizás todo tenía un color distinto si Dean Winchester estaba cerca…

De pronto, sin venir a cuento, Dean aumentó  la velocidad y la primera reacción de Castiel fue cogerse de nuevo a su cintura. No sabía el por qué de esa velocidad. A lo mejor había quedado con Sam y llegaba tarde…

Cuando regresaron al motel, Dean paró la moto pero ninguno de los dos se bajó. El cazador se quitó el casco y volvió la cabeza hacia el ángel.

\- ¿Te ha gustado el viaje?

\- Sí –Castiel lo imitó y se quitó el casco. Luego se bajó de la moto y lo miró-. Al principio pude apreciar bien el paisaje pero luego corriste demasiado y no pude ver nada.

\- Ya. Es que eso es lo que me gusta.  –Dean cogió el casco de las manos de Castiel y se lo puso en el codo. De nuevo volvió a abrocharse el suyo y a darle puño a la moto-. Bueno, voy a devolver esta preciosidad.

\- Espera, Dean –Cas lo miró directamente a los ojos, intentando ver más allá de los ojos del cazador-. ¿Por qué te gusta correr tanto y arriesgarte en las curvas? ¿Deseas morir?

Dean lanzó la mueca de una sonrisa al aire. La verdad es que no contestó en el acto y se tomó su tiempo para hacerlo. Finalmente lo hizo mirándole a los ojos.

\- No quiero morir Cas, al menos así no –se lamió los labios sin dejar de mirarle-, pero cuanto más aceleraba la moto, más te arrimabas a mí.

Castiel se quedó sin habla sin saber muy bien qué decir. Por suerte, Dean respondió por él.

\- A veces merece la pena arriesgarse por ciertas cosas, ¿no crees?

El ángel sonrió y no le dio tiempo a decirle que sí cuando Dean ya se había marchado. Él estaba totalmente de acuerdo; el paisaje había sido precioso y el viaje también, pero sin duda lo mejor de todo había sido tener el cuerpo de Dean Winchester tan cerca del suyo. Eso sí que no tenía precio.

**Título: Cosas que Dean piensa que son esenciales que Castiel aprenda.**

**Día 6: Mi pelota, ya no bota…**

**Autora: Taolee**

**Beta: Flexikuki**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Personaje secundario: Sam Winchester**

**Rating: NC-13 (lo siento, pero los labios de Dean jamás podrán ser PG)**

**Resumen: Dean se propone enseñar a Castiel una cosa nueva cada día.**

**DIA 6: MI PELOTA, YA NO BOTA…**

                - Enseña la patita, Sam.

                - Tío… ¿qué hora es?

                - Las doce.

                - ¿Del medio día? –Sam se sentó en la cama asustado pensado que había dormido demasiado.

                - No joder, de la noche. Hace menos de media hora que te has ido a la cama, pero es que no podía esperar a mañana.

                Por la mente de Sam pasaron varias formas demasiado gráficas de cómo matar a su hermano sin levantar sospecha. Había que ser cabrón para despertarle cuando se acababa de dormir.

                - Por tu bien espero que haya una buena razón.

                Dean sonrió radiante en medio de la habitación.

                - ¡Claro que la hay! Ponte el chándal. Te esperamos en la parte de atrás.

                Cuando Sam reaccionó fue tarde para preguntarle porque Dean ya se había marchado. ¿El chándal? ¿La parte de atrás del motel? Eso sólo podía indicar una cosa; iban a enterrar o desenterrar algo muy gordo.

                Cuando llegó, no encontró ni palas, ni sal, ni mechero, ni siquiera un cadáver. Nada. Sólo a Dean y a Cas, ambos con ropa deportiva y con una pelota de baloncesto en las manos.

                - ¡Al fin! –Dean se acercó hacia él-. Pareces una puta tía vistiéndote. ¿Siempre tardas tanto?

                - ¿Qué diablos estáis haciendo?

                - Dean quiere enseñarme a jugar al baloncesto.

                Sam se volvió hacia su hermano.

                - ¿Ahora? ¿Tiene que ser precisamente ahora? ¿A las doce de la noche?

                - Doce y veinte por tu culpa –Dean se puso nuevamente al lado de Cas-. Ya le he enseñado aquí a nuestro plumoso amigo las reglas básicas del baloncesto, pero necesitábamos otra persona para que fuera contra nosotros.

                - Y claro, has pensado en mí –Sam buscaba sangre, pero no de demonio, sino de un hermano chinchoso.

                - Venga Sam, ¿vas a negarle a Castiel el placer de jugar al baloncesto? Tiene que aprender algo al día y hoy hemos estado tan ocupados buscando información sobre ese metamorfo…

                - Vale, cállate ya y lánzame la pelota –gruñó. Luego se dirigió al ángel-. Cas, empiezas tú. Intenta lanzar la pelota y trata de encestar en la canasta.

                El ángel asintió. Levantó una mano y ayudada con la otra, lanzó el balón, que cayó dentro del aro casi sin rozarlo.

                - Suerte –Sam se acercó y se puso delante de él-. Veamos si tienes la misma puntería conmigo atacando.

                Y Sam atacó. Castiel no tuvo ninguna posibilidad de defender el balón porque Sam se lo quitó de las manos. De hecho, Castiel no vio el balón en un buen rato. Por mucho que Dean se esforzaba en pasarle balones, Castiel parecía ser casi nulo botándolos, y ya ni hablar de botar y correr a la vez.

                - ¿Qué cojones te pasa? –Dean le gritaba una y otra vez cuando veía al ángel pelearse con su ropa, con el balón y con su propio cuerpo al mismo tiempo.

                - Quien iba a pensar que Castiel era un pato zombi mareado –Sam le volvió a quitar el balón y encestó desde donde estaba-. Qué palizón os estoy dando. Me alegro de que me hayas despertado para ver esto, Dean.

                - Vete a la mierda –Dean se acercó hacia Cas-. Oye tío, ¿qué te pasa? Antes no parecías tan… patoso.

                - No lo sé, Dean. Cuando he empezado a moverme, he empezado a sudar y me siento incómodo, y a ciertas partes de mi anatomía parece no gustarles este deporte.

                Dean levantó las cejas sin entender. Castiel, en ese momento, se llevó una mano a la entrepierna y con disimulo intentó rascarse. Dean abrió la boca.

                - ¡Tío! ¿Te pican los huevos? –sonrió abiertamente-. Cuando se hace deporte se tiene que llevar calzoncillos cómodos que te sujeten sin llegar a oprimir y que absorban bien el sudor, Cas. ¿Qué ropa interior llevas?

                - No creo que Castiel trabaje en “Woman Secret” como para que tenga que saber eso, Dean –Sam estaba parado a varios metros de ellos con la pelota apoyada en la cadera.

                Cas se volvió hacia el mayor de los Winchesters.

                - Ese es el caso, Dean; No llevo ropa interior.

                Dean lo miró.

                - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué diablos no llevas calzoncillos?

                El ángel se encogió de hombros.

                - No sé. La última vez que usamos estas vestiduras fue para tumbarnos en la cama a no hacer nada y me dijiste que no me pusiera ropa interior. Pensé que hoy sería igual.

                Sam se tiró al suelo, revolcándose de la risa. Cabreado, Dean se volvió hacia él.

                - ¡Tú, cállate! –le ordenó a su hermano sin lograrlo. Luego se dirigió a Cas-. Y tú, ven conmigo. Cuando volvamos se va  enterar ese cretino.

 

**Título: Cosas que Dean piensa que son esenciales que Castiel aprenda.**

**Día 7:[True colors](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wS53zuf_X10)**

**Autora: Taolee**

**Beta: Flexikuki**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Rating: NC-13 (lo siento, pero los labios de Dean jamás podrán ser PG)**

**Resumen: Dean se propone enseñar a Castiel una cosa nueva cada día.**

 

 

**DIA 7: TRUE COLORS**

 

                Dean se llevó a Castiel a un parque. Al principio el ángel se puso algo tenso viendo cómo esos pequeños parásitos no hacían caso a la llamada de sus madres.

                - ¿Por qué los niños no obedecen? Es obvio que sus madres quieren lo mejor para ellos y cuidan para que no se hagan daño.

                - Supongo que porque el ser humano es cabezota desde que nace –Dean nunca se había planteado esa pregunta-. Y me incluyo en ese lote –luego miró al ángel-. No sé, Cas… Tú pasaste de tu padre y dejaste de confiar en él… no debería de extrañarte.

                - No es el mismo caso, Dean. Yo tengo miles de años de vida y de experiencia, y estos niños apenas tienen dos días de vida y ya están desafiando las leyes de la gravedad.

                - Tú tendrás siglos de experiencia, pero cualquier niño de siete años de este parque sabe que llevar ropa interior cuando se hace deporte es de vital importancia. Sobre todo si tienes una colita que defender.

                Castiel se volvió hacia el cazador, que aún le recordaba ese embarazoso momento cada cinco minutos.

                - Te divierte recordármelo, ¿no es así?

                - Mucho –Dean sonrió y volvió a centrarse en el mundo que le rodeaba. Un mundo que él apenas había conocido. Casi no recordaba lo que era ir con su madre a jugar al parque, ni pasear cogido de la mano de una chica, ni siquiera sabía lo que era presentarle una novia formal a sus padres. Básicamente porque apenas había tenido padres, o al menos padres normales, ni una novia formal-. Mira Cas, ¿les ves pasar? Son felices.

                Cas miró a la pareja a la que Dean se refería que paseaba al otro lado de la arboleda. Apenas daban dos pasos cuando se paraban, reían, se cogían de la mano y volvían a caminar dos pasos.

                - Hay gente que consideraría eso una pérdida de tiempo.

                - La gente se enamora y necesita tocar a la otra persona para comprobar que es real, que ese amor que sienten no es sólo algo imaginario, sino que es físico también.

                - ¿Tú has tocado así a alguien, Dean?

                Dean miró de nuevo a los jovencitos que reían como tontos y cómo él le acariciaba distraídamente la mano a la chica en un gesto que podía haber pasado desapercibido por casi todo el mundo, pero para ellos no. Lo cierto es que no recordaba haber tocado a nadie así. Ni que le hubieran tocado de igual manera. Cuando estaba cerca de una chica, normalmente, Dean tenía el tiempo contado; lo justo para entrar en un bar, tomarse un par de copas, ligar con la camarera, llevarla a la parte de atrás a un callejón, y follarla antes de que llegara alguien. Eso que él hacía no tenía nada que ver con esos roces medio disimulados de esos dos. Nada en su vida tenía color en comparación con los sentimientos del mundo que le rodeaba.

                - No –fue la seca respuesta del cazador. Se puso de pie y se volvió hacia Cas. Había llegado contento por enseñarle al ángel lo bien que lo pasaba la gente en el parque, la cara de felicidad de los niños jugando, de gente leyendo o haciendo yoga… y al final era él el que se iba con una mueca seria en la cara-. Tengo que irme. He dejado a Sam tirado en la biblioteca, así que voy a buscarle para que no se enfade demasiado.

                Castiel lo vio caminar varios pasos. Se fijó en los andares duros del cazador, en cómo parecía tener los hombros hundidos y arrastraba ligeramente los pies. Él no entendía de sentimientos humanos. No comprendía apenas la mitad de las cosas, por no decir ninguna, excepto una; Dean Winchester.

                El ángel se levantó  y caminó varios pasos tras él hasta que lo llamó.

                - Dean.

                El cazador se volvió. Cuando vio que Castiel lo había estado siguiendo, acortó el camino que los separaba y retrocedió esos pasos hacia él.

                - ¿Ocurre algo?

                - Nada. Nos vemos mañana.

                Dean sonrió. De pronto el cielo fue un poco más azul y los árboles más verdes. Esas palabras no significaron apenas nada, de hecho Dean ni las oyó. Lo que sí que sintió fue el leve roce del dedo índice de Castiel acariciando el dorso de su mano. Fue un gesto efímero, casi imperceptible para el mundo, pero de vital importancia para él.

                De nuevo el mundo volvía a tener algo de color.

 

 

**Título: Cosas que Dean piensa que son esenciales que Castiel aprenda.**

**Día 8:[Baby you can drive my car](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I1wmvPP_-Qs) (1/3)**

**Autora: Taolee**

**Beta: Flexikuki**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Personaje secundario: Sam Winchester**

**Rating: NC-13 (lo siento, pero los labios de Dean jamás podrán ser PG)**

**Resumen: Dean se propone enseñar a Castiel una cosa nueva cada día.**

**DIA 8: BABY YOU CAN DRIVE MY CAR**

\- No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto.

                - Dean, cálmate.

                - Cállate, Sam. No sé por qué coño te he dejado venir.

                Sam volvió a recostarse contra el espaldar del asiento trasero del impala. Ese día Dean se había propuesto enseñar a Cas a conducir. Ahora se estaba arrepintiendo cuando oía los acelerones del motor que el ángel estaba dando al motor.

                - Dios… -Dean se pasó una mano por la cara. Luego se recompuso intentando no llorar-. A ver Cas, no puedes arrancar estando en cuarta.

                Cas no contestó. Arrancó y se le caló el coche. Intentó arrancar de nuevo y otra vez se le caló. Desde el asiento trasero se oyó una risita disimulada. Dean bufó y se volvió hacia el ángel.

                - Cas… ¿Qué marcha tienes metida?

                Castiel miró el cambio de marchas.

                - La cuarta –dijo mirando la palanca.

                - ¿Y yo qué te he dicho?

                - Que no se puede arrancar en cuarta.

                Dean bufó de nuevo. Respiró y se obligó a mantener las manos lejos del salpicadero, donde estaba tentado a meter la mano, coger un arma y golpear al ángel.

                - ¿Entonces por qué no cambias de marcha?

                Castiel se quedó agarrado al volante sin reaccionar. De nuevo intentó arrancar y de nuevo el coche hizo un movimiento brusco y se caló. Sam decidió reaccionar antes de que su hermano saliera llorando y el ángel saliera con varias plumas menos.

                - Mira Cas, esa palanca de ahí al lado. La pones donde hay un “uno”. ¿Te sabes los números, no?

                Castiel lo miró por el espejo retrovisor y Sam dejó de hacerse el listo. Aún así siguió hablando.

                - Vale, interpretaré esa mirada como un sí. Pues lo pones y ahora vas soltando el embrague y vas acelerando poco a poco. Muy lentamente.

                El ángel asintió. Al fin reaccionó; cambió la marcha y volvió a repetir todo, pero ahora tal y como le había dicho Sam. La cosa pareció funcionar porque el Impala hizo ese sonido tan bonito y característico de siempre cuando lo ponían en marcha.

                - ¡Muy bien! –Sam lo animó-. Ahora poco a poco ve tomando velocidad y pon ambas manos sobre el volante.

                Dicho y hecho. El coche comenzó a coger velocidad y ya habían dejado de parecer unos lerdos al volante.

                De pronto, Cas frenó en seco. Sam se agarró al asiento de delante y Dean dio con las rodillas en el bajo del salpicadero.

                - ¡Tío! ¿Qué cojones haces? ¡No viene nadie!

                Castiel se volvió hacia Dean, que era el que había hablado, y lo miró con cara de muy pocos amigos.

                - ¿Podrías hacerme un favor, Dean?

                El cazador miró de reojo a su hermano que lo miraba expectante a ver qué diablos quería el ángel.

                - Dime –ladró.

                - ¿Podrías traerme una soda de esa máquina de refrescos?

                Dean volvió la cabeza para mirar a través de la ventanilla. Detrás de él había un bar de carretera y una máquina de refrescos y de condones en la puerta. De mala gana abrió la puerta y se bajó mientras se hurgaba en los bolsillos buscando algo suelto.

                - ¿Podrías sentarte aquí delante, Sam?

                Sam miró al frente y abrió la boca como un tonto.

                - Dean me mataría si le digo que tiene que sentarse atrás, Cas.

                - Dejémosle aquí.

                La carcajada de Sam resonó por todo el coche.

                - Lo mismo no lo sabes, pero Dean es capaz de matar por este coche. Si le hacemos esto, primero me matará a mí y luego se cebará contigo.

                - Él me prometió enseñarme a conducir, pero está tan tenso y preocupado que sólo me trasmite energía negativa y no deja que me concentre.

                - Ya… bueno… es Dean. Ya sabes.

                Castiel volvió la cabeza y  lo miró con tal cara de pena que Sam salió del coche y rápidamente se sentó en el asiento del copiloto justo cuando Dean se acercaba. Por si las moscas, le echó el seguro a la puerta.

                Al llegar hasta ellos, Dean se paró en seco cuando vio que Sam estaba sentado en su sitio. Sin reaccionar se les quedó mirando.

                - Mira Dean, no te enfades –Sam comprobó que el seguro de la puerta estuviera bien echado-, pero Cas tenía que aprender y no le estabas ayudando en nada.

                - Vendremos a por ti dentro de un rato –Cas arrancó y aceleró dejando una nube tras él.

                Dean se quedó allí plantado mirando desaparecer su preciado Impala. Luego se miró la mano y la lata de soda que tenía en ella. Cuando volviera a ver a Castiel, varios equipos de urgencias iban a tener que extraerle esa lata de refresco del colon.

                Ya hablarían cuando volvieran…

 

 

**Título: Cosas que Dean piensa que son esenciales que Castiel aprenda.**

**Día 9:[Fuck you](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WSvvF03Aos4) (2/3)**

**Autora: Taolee**

**Beta: Flexikuki**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Personaje secundario: Sam Winchester**

**Rating: NC-13 (lo siento, pero los labios de Dean jamás podrán ser PG)**

**Resumen: Dean se propone enseñar a Castiel una cosa nueva cada día.**

 

 

**DIA 9: FUCK YOU**

                Castiel llegó derrapando con el Impala a donde habían dejado a Dean un par de horas antes. Ya había oscurecido, el local parecía estar lleno de gente y la música se oía desde fuera. Cas aparcó con una precisión milimétrica entre dos coches. Si Dean lo hubiera visto sin duda le habría dado un ataque. Cuando salieron, Sam se hizo el remolón antes de entrar en el garito.

                - Creo que voy a dar una vuelta.

                Castiel se volvió y lo miró.

                - ¿Le tienes miedo a tu hermano, Sam? –el tono del ángel no era de burla, pero sí de cierta incredulidad.

                - Bueno… Sé lo que Dean es capaz de hacer por ese coche… ¿y sabes? El motel está apenas a un par de kilómetros de aquí –Sam se despidió de él y se adentró en la oscuridad.

                Castiel se quedó mirando la puerta. Observó todo a su alrededor durante varios segundos y luego entró. Cuando se le acostumbraros los ojos al humo y a las luces estridentes, Castiel estudió el lugar. Aquello parecía un antro del infierno, con diablesas vestidas con trajes de cuero rojo y drogas, alcohol y vicio por todas partes. Al fondo del local, donde el ambiente parecía algo más relajado, estaba Dean. Estaba jugando al billar con varios tíos más. Sin pensarlo, Castiel se acercó a él.

                Dean lo vio llegar, pero no dijo nada. Los que le acompañaban sí.

                - Vaya, si tenemos aquí al inspector Gadget –rió un tío al que le faltaban un par de dientes-. ¿Quieres jugar, cosita?

                Castiel levantó la mirada para verle mejor. Ese tío era, posiblemente, más alto que Sam, pero su corpulencia era más debido a la cerveza que al ejercicio físico. Tenía un bigote rubio algo pasado de moda y una camiseta muy gastada de Alice Cooper.

                - No sé jugar –Castiel miró a Dean, que aún no había abierto la boca.

                - Tienes pinta de aprender rápido –Dean cogió un taco de la pared y se lo lanzó-. Dicen que hay que aprender una cosa nueva cada día para sentirse útil. ¿Quieres probar?

                Castiel asintió. Se acercó a una silla donde dejó la gabardina y la chaqueta. Mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la mesa, iba remangándose las mangas y soltándose un poco más la corbata.

                - Una cerveza –le pidió a una camarera muy mona que pasó por su lado. La chica se volvió, le sonrió y fue a por el botellín para el ángel. Luego miró a Dean-. Aprendo muy rápido.

                - Hagamos dos equipos –el grandullón rió por sus palabras y comenzó a sacar pasta del bolsillo-. Dean y yo contra ti. ¿Te parece bien? Ya que dices que aprendes tan rápido…

                - Jugamos a “Bola 8” –Dean colocó todas las bolas en su sitio-. ¿Sabes cómo es?

                Castiel cogió la cerveza de manos de la chica, se metió la otra mano en el bolsillo y sacó un billete de veinte.

                - Quédate con el cambio.

                Ella lo miró sonriente y se fue. Genial, Cas ya tenía una fan y un montón de tíos alrededor mirándole con mala cara. Luego se volvió hacia ellos.

                - Os doblo la apuesta si jugáis vosotros la primera partida. Así os veo.

                - Acepto.

                Dean quiso quejarse pero ese tío ya había aceptado. Con calma, sacó y jugaron una partida rápida. Castiel se sentó en un taburete y los observó jugar. Cuando terminaron, se puso de pie y caminó hacia ellos. Cogió un taco y le pasó la tiza por la punta. Luego se paró junto al grandullón.

                - ¿Cuánto?

                - Doscientos.

                Dean se volvió.

                - Kirk, eso es mucho dinero.

                - Que sean quinientos –Castiel sacó su dinero del bolsillo y esperó a los otros.

                Kirk lo imitó y Dean, a regañadientes, también. Un pequeño corro se arremolinó alrededor de ellos.

                - Estás loco –Dean le susurró cuando Cas pasó por su lado.

                El ángel ni se volvió para mirarle.

                - Comienzo yo –se agachó, buscó el ángulo preciso para darle a la bola blanca, y tras golpearla con un golpe seco y fuerte, el resto de las bolas de colores salieron despedidas por toda la mesa. Varias bolas, todas lisas, cayeron en diferentes troneras

                - No es la primera vez que juegas, ¿no, bastardo? –Kirk apretaba el taco con una mano, totalmente consciente de que había caído en la trampa más antigua del mundo.

                - He dicho que es la primera vez que juego y no miento –Cas metió otra bola y rodeó la mesa-. Y me llamo Castiel.

                Kirk miró a Dean, que a su vez estaba igual de asombrado que él.

                El ángel no les dio tiempo de jugar, porque las metió todas y finalmente la bola negra también en su sitio correspondiente. Kirk lanzó la pasta encima de la mesa y salió de allí no sin antes amenazar a Castiel de una manera un tanto ruda.

                Dean puso también su dinero y vio cómo Castiel lo cogía y se lo guardaba en el bolsillo del pantalón. Todos le miraban y nadie decía nada. Él no comprendía qué pasaba. Con calma, se dirigió hacia el baño. Igual echarse agua en la cara le hiciera entender mejor por qué la gente lo miraba como si tuviera un tercer ojo en la frente.

                Cuando pasó frente de la barra, se acercó hacia la camarera que le había acercado la cerveza y le tendió un billete de cien. Ella lo miró negando con la cabeza.

                - Lo siento, no ofrezco esa clase de servicios –la chica le tendió de vuelta la pasta, pero Castiel lo rechazó.

                - Es para ti –dijo mirándola a los ojos-. Tu padre no tuvo la culpa, Jane. No los juzgues a todos igual.

                La chica abrió la boca. ¿Cómo sabía ese hombre su nombre real?

                Castiel no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y siguió hasta el baño. Una vez allí, se agachó sobre uno de los lavabos y se echó agua en la cara. Cuando aún no había abierto los ojos y el agua aún le chorreaba por las mejillas, notó que alguien lo observaba desde la puerta.

                - Hola –dijo sin levantar la mirada del lavabo.

 

 

**Título: Cosas que Dean piensa que son esenciales que Castiel aprenda.**

**Día 10: El mayor pecado de todos (3/3)**

**Autora: Taolee**

**Beta: Flexikuki**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Rating: NC-17 (lo siento, pero los labios de Dean jamás podrán ser PG)**

**Resumen: Dean se propone enseñar a Castiel una cosa nueva cada día.**

 

 

**DIA 10: EL MAYOR PECADO DE TODOS**

                - Hola, Dean.

                El cazador cerró la puerta y caminó hacia él.

                - ¿Qué coño ha sido eso, Cas? ¿Una demostración de lo guay que eres? –le escupió a la cara-. Esos tíos nos podían haber cosido a puñaladas a los dos.

                - Estaba todo controlado –Castiel sacó varios pañuelitos de papel de un dispensador y se secó la cara-. Tú y Sam lleváis jugando a esto durante años. Sé cómo va.

                Dean se lamió los labios, nervioso, porque el ángel no entendía nada.

                - Sam y yo estamos acostumbrados y tú te has puesto a fardar ahí como un gallito en un corral. ¿Para qué, Cas?

                Castiel levantó la mirada  y lo miró. Ambos estaban peligrosamente cerca el uno del otro.

                - Para que dejaras de estar enfadado por haberte dejado tirado antes. Al menos te he conseguido algo de dinero –el ángel se metió la mano en el bolsillo y lo sacó.

                Dean lo miró y no  hizo ademán alguno en cogerlo. Castiel volvió a guardarlo sin comprender qué diablos pasaba.

                - ¿Qué te ocurre, Dean? ¿No quieres el dinero?

                El cazador negó con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de él. El ángel seguía sin comprender.

                - Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

                Dean se movió violentamente, lo agarró por la pechera de la camisa y lo arrastró hacia una cabina de los aseos y cerró la puerta de golpe. Una vez dentro se le quedó mirando a los ojos.

                Castiel iba a abrir la boca para preguntarle qué quería cuando el cazador se abalanzó sobre él y le besó en los labios, mordiéndolos e instándole a que los separara para colarse dentro. El ángel no se lo puso fácil y se resistió, echándose hacia atrás y dejándose de caer sobre la pared. Dean lo siguió cayendo sobre él. Lo miró un segundo con la mirada oscurecida  por el deseo. Volvió a caer sobre él, ésta vez haciendo el beso mucho más devastador. Lo besaba usando los dientes y los labios, aprisionando los de Castiel, mordiéndolos, acariciándolos, exigiéndole todo lo que el ángel podía darle. Éste se resistió un poco más y Dean gruñó como una bestia. Puso ambas manos apoyadas sobre los azulejos de la pared a los lados de la cabeza del ángel y siguió intentando colarse en él. Castiel era inquebrantable y se resistió un poco más. Dean cambió de táctica; bajó una de las manos por el mentón del ángel hasta su barbilla y una vez allí, con el dedo pulgar, tiró suavemente hacia abajo del labio inferior de Castiel mientras le seguía besando. Eso era un “sí o sí” por parte del cazador. Castiel movió los labios y le mordió el dedo. No apretó ni le hizo daño, pero sí lo sostuvo entre su blanquísima dentadura demostrándole al cazador que no era una presa fácil y que no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Cuando Dean se echó un poco hacia atrás para mirarle, Castiel absorbió parte del dedo. No se lo llegó a lamer, pero sí que lo saboreó entre la lengua y el paladar. De la boca de Dean salió un quejido. Miró lo poco que se veía del dedo y miró la cara de Castiel sin decir nada.

                - Ya me has enseñado a besar, Dean. ¿Cuándo me vas a enseñar a chupar?

                - Joder, Cas –Dean se quejó y luego volvió a besarle. No estaba muy seguro, pero algo le decía que Castiel ya sabía chupa de sobra. La cuestión era ahora llevarlo a la práctica.

 

 

**Título: Cosas que Dean piensa que son esenciales que Castiel aprenda.**

**Día 11: La barbacoa**

**Autora: Taolee**

**Beta: Flexikuki**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Personaje secundario: Sam Winchester**

**Rating: NC-13 (lo siento, pero los labios de Dean jamás podrán ser PG)**

**Resumen: Dean se propone enseñar a Castiel una cosa nueva cada día.**

 

 

**DIA 11: LA BARBACOA**

\- Dean, eso no es legal. No se puede prender fuego en medio del bosque.

                - Tendré cuidado.

                - Pueden meternos en la cárcel.

                Dean bufó mirando a su hermano.

                - Sam, ¿desde cuándo eres el pepito grillo de esta relación?

                - Desde que al parecer le has sorbido el seso a un ángel y ya ninguno de los dos distinguís el bien del mal –Sam parecía más alterado que de costumbre.

                - Vamos a ver, Sammy.

                - No me llames Sammy.

                - Vamos a ver, Sammy –repitió Dean siguiendo por donde se había quedado-, Matar niños está mal. Hacer barbacoas en medio del bosque está menos mal. ¿Entiendes?

                - Vete a la mierda.

                - Como quieras, pero como te vea poner una mano en una de las salchichitas, se te va a quedar la mano pegada –Dean sonrió mientras agitaba distraídamente una espumadera.

                - No pienso comer toda esa grasa, no te preocupes.

                Dean estaba de muy buen humor y se le notaba. A su lado, Castiel miraba cómo le daba vuelta a esos trozos de animales muertos. En un momento determinado, el ángel no pudo evitar poner cara de asco y el cazador se dio cuenta.

                - Me están dando ganas de darte con la espumadera en los morros, Cas. Pensé que te gustaba la carne.

                - A mi recipiente sí.

                - ¿Y a ti no?

                - No tengo necesidad de comer, Dean.

                El cazador puso los ojos en blanco.

                - Entonces, ¿para quién coño cocino? Un ángel que no quiere comer porque no lo necesita y un hermano que quiere ingresar en supermodelo dos mil once… Bien, vosotros ganáis. Paso. Me voy a dar una vuelta –Dean soltó la espumadera y se dirigió hacia el coche. Arrancó y se marchó.

                Sam se acercó a Castiel, cogió la espumadera y le dio vuelta a las salchichas.

                - ¿Muy hechas o poco hechas?

                - Muy hechas, por favor –el ángel alargó el brazo y cogió un plato-. ¿Se ha enfadado?

                - Seguramente –Sam le dio la vuelta y las estrujó un poco hasta que soltaron un poco de grasa. Luego se volvió hacia el ángel-. Pero es que se pone tan pesado amenazando con la espumadera…

                - Lo sé, pero volverá.

                - Sí, y volverá con hambre. ¿Le guardamos tres salchichas?

                - Mejor cuatro.

 

**Título: Cosas que Dean piensa que son esenciales que Castiel aprenda.**

**Día 12: black velvet**

**Autora: Taolee**

**Beta: flexikuki**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Rating: NC-17 (lo siento, pero los labios de Dean jamás podrán ser PG) y en este drabble este rating tiene más razón que nunca…**

**Resumen: Dean se propone enseñar a Castiel una cosa nueva cada día.**

**Dedicado: a javoss18 que quería ese primer momento. Puede que el lugar no sea el mejor, pero para mí la magia está en cualquier parte donde estén ellos dos. Espero que te guste.**

 

 

**DÍA 12: BLACK VELVET**

Hace algún tiempo…

                - Dean. No necesito nada nuevo. Todo esto es innecesario –el ángel seguía al cazador, que no le estaba haciendo ni puto caso, por todo el centro comercial. Se habían parado en los escaparates de miles de tiendas y por fin habían entrado en una.

                - ¿Vas a callarte alguna vez?

                Castiel cerró la boca y no dijo nada. Entonces se limitó a seguirle con cara de acelga. La dependienta, una chica alta, muy estilizada y morena, se acercó a ellos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

                - ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo, caballeros?

                Dean le sonrió con todo su encanto.

                - Sí, verá. Necesitamos un conjunto informal para mi… hermano. Algo que se pueda usar a diario.

                La chica miró a Castiel de arriba abajo.

                - ¿Le gusta algún color en especial, caballero?

                La dependienta le había preguntado a Cas, pero éste no contestaba. Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre los tres. De pronto el ángel pasó de ellos y caminó hacia un montón de ropa colgada a un lado y recorrió  los dedos sobre una camisa.

                - ¿Esto qué es?

                - Es seda azul, caballero, pero no es de uso diario. Podría ponérselo, pero…

                - Tráiganos cosas en azul y hágame caso a mi –Dean seguía con la misma sonrisa forzada en la cara.

                La chica lo miró asintiendo y se marchó hacia el fondo de la tienda.

                - Cas, eso es… demasiado femenino –Dean miraba cómo el ángel pasaba la yema de los dedos sobre la seda y se quedaba mirando embobado. Quizás jamás lo reconocería abiertamente, pero tuvo celos de cómo Castiel tocaba esa tela tan suavemente, como si fuera lo más preciado y delicado del mundo entero.

                - Este material es extraño.

                - Sí, lo llevan las mujeres y Prince –Dean buscó alrededor algo que le pudiera servir al ángel, pero no encontró nada.

                - Pero esta es una tienda de hombres.

                - Vamos a ver si lo pillas, Cas –Dean dejó una percha en su sitio y se volvió hacia el ángel-. No vas a montarte en mi coche llevando una camisa de seda. ¿Entendido?

                - ¿Caballero? –la misma dependienta de antes llegó hasta ellos con un montón de ropa sobre los brazos-. Me he tomado la libertad de traerle varias cosas que podría sentarle bien a su hermano.

                Castiel miró la ropa y no entendió nada.

                - No sé usar nada de eso –murmuró cuando vio un chaleco de terciopelo negro bajo el brazo de la mujer.

                La dependienta se quedó mirando sin saber qué responder. Dean sonrió, arrastró a Cas dentro de un probador y le puso toda la ropa sobre los brazos.

                - Ve haciendo lo que puedas –luego cerró la pesada cortina para dejarle intimidad. Practicando la mejor de sus sonrisas, se volvió de nuevo hacia la mujer-. Lo siento de veras. Mi hermano tuvo una enfermedad de pequeño y…

                - No se preocupe –ella le sonreía encantadoramente-. A mi tío le pasó algo parecido arreglando un enchufe –hubo un breve silencio y luego siguió hablando-. Jamás volvió a ser el mismo.

                Dean no sabía qué decir. Se quedó asintiendo como un tonto. ¿Qué se respondía en estos casos? Afortunadamente, la mujer no era la primera vez que contaba la historia y podía salir ella sola de esa situación.

                - Si quiere puede entrar a ayudar a su hermano.

                El cazador asintió y estuvo sonriendo hasta que la chica se fue a atender a otros clientes. Cuando dejó de sonreír, descubrió que le dolían mucho las mejillas de estar fingiendo.

                Lanzando una mirada de un lado a otro para que nadie lo viera, Dean se coló entre las cortinas y entró en el probador de Cas. Éste ya se había quitado la ropa y se había puesto unos pantalones grises y una camisa celeste que se había abrochado mal. Dean lo miró.

                - ¿Tampoco sabes abrocharte la camisa?         

                Castiel se miró y comprendió que había contado mal. Luego intentó defenderse.

                - Tantos botones son absurdos y los pantalones tienen un sistema de cierre… peligroso.

                Dean se hubiera revolcado sobre el suelo de la risa que le estaba dando ver a un ángel/guerrero del Señor tenerle miedo a una bragueta. Sin decir nada comenzó a quitarle los botones de la camisa para luego ir cerrándolos bien uno a uno.

                - Si lo llego a saber, Cas, hubiéramos ido a Kiddy’s class, que allí toda la ropa se cierra con velcro.

                Cas no respondió nada porque no sabía qué era esa tienda y porque estaba demasiado ensimismado viendo cómo se movían los dedos del cazador sobre su pecho. Dean sabía que lo estaba observando, se lamió los labios, pero no dijo nada hasta un buen rato más tarde.

                - ¿Te gusta esta tela? –le preguntó cuando terminó de abrocharle la camisa. Luego recordó que Cas tampoco se había abrochado los pantalones así que le echó mano a la bragueta. Tal y como había dicho el ángel, los cierres no eran normales, sino que eran como enganches que se unían entre sí. No era nada complicado, pero lo más sencillo parecía ser un mundo para Cas-. A ver, ten cuidado. Voy a enseñarte cómo se cierran.

                Castiel bajó la cabeza para mirarle. Ambas frentes se rozaron y se quedaron así juntas.

                - Mira Cas, unes un enganche con otro y ya está -Dean puso el primero de ellos para enseñarle cómo se hacía. Lo hizo con cuidado de no pellizcarle. Eso le recordó cuando, minutos antes, Castiel tocaba con tanta delicadeza una camisa de seda. Los celos volvieron y no pudo evitar hacer un comentario al respecto-. Antes tocabas con mucha delicadeza la camisa de seda. ¿Te gustaba el tacto?

                El ángel levantó la cabeza y lo miró comprendiendo a donde quería llegar Dean. Quizás como ángel no estaba acostumbrado a cosas tan humanas como el vestirse, o las distintas clases de tejidos que había para cada ocasión, pero sabía en cada segundo lo que pasaba y lo que sentía Dean cuando ambos estaban cerca. Castiel lo había reconstruido. No había ni una sola célula de su cuerpo que él no reconociera. Quizás Castiel no tenía ni idea de abrocharse un pantalón, pero conocía todas y cada una de las reacciones de Dean. Y eso sí que tenía mérito.

                Cas se acercó más a él, quedando ambas caras a escasos centímetros la una de la otra. Levantó la mano y, suavemente, puso la yema de los dedos sobre el lóbulo de la oreja del cazador. Poco a poco fue deslizando los dedos hasta bajarlos por el cuello para acabar en una de las clavículas.

                - Me gusta más tu tacto –respondió finalmente, cuando ya Dean ni se acordaba de la pregunta. No es que tuviera mala memoria, es que esos dos dedos de Castiel sobre él tenían el poder de hacerle olvidar absolutamente todo-. Tú eres más cálido y caliente.

                Dean se quedó mirándole. Ni siquiera había soltado los enganches del pantalón de Castiel. Se habían quedado ahí, mirándose mutuamente, rodeados de espejos y de ropa desordenada colgada en una percha.

                - Dean –Cas hablaba muy bajito, tanto que el mismo Dean tuvo serios problemas para oírle.

                - ¿Qué?

                - ¿Vas a enseñarme?

                Apenas fueron tres murmullos dichos rápidamente. Dean se quedó mirándole más tiempo, consciente de que en algún momento tendría que alejarse, moverse, seguir con su vida… Aunque ahora mismo todo eso le daba igual. Castiel llevaba un tiempo pidiéndole <i>esa</i> cosa y él no había tenido huevos para enseñarle. Siempre encontraba una excusa o algo para aplazar el momento. Ahora no tenía escapatoria posible, pero lo peor de todo era que ésta vez no quería zafarse.

                Se movió muy lentamente y con mucho cuidado, como si temiera asustar a algún animalillo herido. La proximidad entre ambos era tal que tenían pegadas las narices, rozándose la una con la otra. El aliento caliente de Dean rebotaba sobre la piel de Cas y regresaba a él, usado y viciado. ¿Por qué se estaba resistiendo tanto si él también se moría por besarle? Cas le había pedido que le enseñara a besar días atrás y por fin iba a hacerlo. Al principio se lo tomó a broma porque el ángel se acercó a él y le dijo “Dean, quiero que me enseñes a besar como en las películas”. Dean se estuvo riendo durante horas, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el ángel hablaba en serio. No quería que le enseñara a besar como se besa a una prima que hace mucho que no ves o a un amigo del colegio. No, Castiel le estaba pidiendo <i>esa</i> clase de besos y, por Dios bendito, Dean se moría por enseñarle, pero luego ¿qué?

                ¡Al diablo con el luego, con el mañana y con todo el mundo! Por él como si estallaba otro apocalipsis y Justin Bieber saliera elegido para dominar el mundo. ¡A la mierda todo! Le iba a enseñar a Cas a besar aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en esta vida.

                Con calma puso los labios en su labio inferior y los deslizó suavemente, haciendo una ínfima presión con ellos. Al tener el labio superior entre los del ángel, al moverlos para besarle, abrió sin querer los de Castiel, que se dejó llevar dejando escapar un efímero suspiro entre ellos. Dean aprovechó para profundizar el beso, deslizando los labios hacia arriba para adentrarse dentro de él y recorrerle la boca por completo con la lengua. La de Castiel, tímida pero curiosa, le salió al encuentro. A los pocos segundos, ambas rivalizaban por llevar el control. Sin saber cómo ni por qué, Dean supo que había perdido el norte y que ya no le estaba enseñando a Cas cómo besar; le estaba dando una lección en toda regla de lo que es un buen beso. Lo curioso es que por último ya no sabía quien estaba besando a quien. Sus bocas se movían jadeantes y las lenguas bailaban a un compás desenfrenado.

                Dean, que aún tenía las manos sobre los cierres de la bragueta de Cas, movió los dedos involuntariamente. Sin poder evitarlo deslizó la mano sobre la ropa interior y con la palma abierta abarcó toda la protuberancia que el ángel ya lucía en la entrepierna. Castiel jadeó extasiado y Dean lo arrastró tras él hasta apoyarle contra una pared para seguir besándole a la misma vez que seguía moviendo la mano, notando la erección bajo su palma.

                Vale, había perdido completamente el norte. Y lo más grave es que no podía parar, pero… ¿cómo se puede dejar de beber si aún se tiene sed?

                La lección desde luego parecía ya bien aprendida y Cas le respondía con sus besos de igual manera que él, con el mismo ansia. Finalmente Dean se obligó a parar porque estaban en un sitio público y podían ser descubiertos y, sinceramente; no quería estropear un momento tan bonito.

                Lentamente y con el mayor esfuerzo del mundo, Dean separó los labios y abrió los ojos para mirarle. En ese momento Castiel hizo lo mismo y ambos se miraron. Tenían las miradas brillantes y los labios rosados y algo hinchados. Los dos sonrieron levemente.

                - Creo que será mejor que te enseñe a ponerte toda esta ropa –Dean carraspeó y siguió abrochándole el pantalón, ésta vez con mucho más cuidado que antes-. ¿Te gusta?

                Cas se miró en el espejo. No entendía si eso le quedaba bien o le quedaba mal. Tampoco tenía muy claro si esa ropa era la que se llevaba o no en esos tiempos.

                - No lo sé –respondió con sinceridad-. ¿Te gusta a ti?

                Dean no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa antes de responder.

                - Estás mejor sin nada, pero admito que te queda bien. Pareces un tío casi normal.

                Castiel lo miró a través del espejo, ya que Dean se había echado hacia atrás para que el ángel se viera bien. Entonces Cas se volvió y lo miró directamente a los ojos. No dijo nada, ni siquiera cambió la expresión seria de su rostro, sólo se acercó hasta él y lo besó de nuevo en los labios. Ésta vez nada tenía que ver con el beso de antes; fue tierno, suave y cuidadoso.

                Sin poder evitarlo, Dean esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa otra vez.

                - Como a la dependienta le dé por abrir la cortina, tú y Sam vais a tener que ir a buscarme a la cárcel.

                Castiel, que había dejado de besarle, le miraba muy de cerca.

                - ¿Por qué? ¿No se puede besar a hombres en esta tienda?

                - No lo sé, pero seguro que no te dejan besar a hermanos con algo de retraso mental.

                El ángel lo miró sin comprender, pero Dean no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de explicárselo. ¿Para qué gastar el tiempo tontamente si no iba a entenderlo cuando podía estar besándole sin descanso? Volvió a besarle, ésta vez mordisqueándole suavemente el labio inferior y pasando la lengua sobre ellos.

                - ¿Te gustan los pantalones? ¿Quieres llevártelos? –Dean se obligó a dejar de besarle y a preguntarle, porque no iban a salir de allí en la vida.

                - Sí, pero sólo si tú me ayudas a ponérmelos –Castiel sonrió abiertamente y el probador pareció tener más luz que antes -. O a quitármelos.

 

 

 

**Título: Cosas que Dean piensa que son esenciales que Castiel aprenda.**

**Día 13: Tócala otra vez, Sam.**

**Autora: Taolee**

**Beta: flexikuki**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Personaje secundario: Sam Winchester**

**Rating: NC-13 (lo siento, pero los labios de Dean jamás podrán ser PG)**

**Resumen: Dean se propone enseñar a Castiel una cosa nueva cada día.**

**Dedicado: para**   
[   
**aglaiacallia**   
](http://aglaiacallia.livejournal.com/)   
**, que me preguntó si escribiría algo navideño… y esto es lo más cerca de algo navideño que vais a encontrar escrito por mí este año XD**

 

 

**DIA 13: TÓCALA OTRA VEZ, SAM**

                - Cógemela, Sam.

                - ¿Qué? –el menor de los Winchester puso cara de WTF! y se quedó congelado-. ¡Ni de coña!

                - Bueno, pues cógeme al menos una de las bolas. Vamos, no seas tan tiquismiquis. Has hecho esto miles de veces –Dean estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

                - No creo que ésta sea una buena idea, Dean –la voz de Castiel sonó sofocada-. Cuando se calienta mucho, arde.

                Sam levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

                - ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

                - No eres el único que prueba las cosas, Sammuel.

                - Callaos vosotros dos ahí abajo y hacedme el favor de coger algo de una puta vez. Me estoy enfriando.

                - Estás cogiendo frío porque eres un agonía –Sam bostezó y restregó la mejilla contra el muslo de su hermano, así de paso se rascaba la barba-. Yo propuse que fuera Cas, pero no me hicisteis caso.

                - Yo no tengo la experiencia que tiene tu hermano, Sam –Castiel lo miraba desde el otro lado de la pierna de Dean e hizo una mueca de exasperación-. No puedo hacerlo todo.

                Sam se separó un poco de su hermano sintiéndose ofendido.

                - Pensé que Dean ya te había enseñado esto, Cas. ¿Cuántas veces más quieres practicar, por Dios bendito?

                - Todas las que sean necesarias –el tono de Castiel sonó amenazador, pero Sam no se achantó.

                - Le has cogido el gustito, admítelo.

                - No.

                - Venga Cas –Sam empezó a ponerse pesado-. No se lo voy a decir a nadie.

                - Cállate, Sammuel.

                - Eso, cállate, Sam y sigue con lo que estabas haciendo –se quejó Dean algo más arriba.

                - Disculpen caballeros. ¿Han terminado? Les traigo un poco de ponche caliente –la mujer, que acababa de salir por la puerta de la cocina hacia el jardín, se paró junto a ellos-. No saben cuánto se lo agradezco.

                Dean, sostenido en peso por su hermano y por Castiel, ponía las luces de navidad y un par de bolas que se habían caído del árbol de esa familia por culpa de una gatita que había subido hasta la última rama.

                - Ya casi la tengo –Dean agarró a la bestia peluda y con la otra mano colocaba una de las bolas de navidad que se había caído al suelo y que su hermano le había dado varios segundos antes-. ¿Habéis comprobado que el enchufe de las luces esté bien y no se recaliente?

                - Sí, ya lo ha hecho Cas, que parece que en dos días le ha pillado el gustillo a esto de la electricidad. –gruñó.

                El ángel no respondió pero lo miró sin parpadear.

                - Listo entonces. Bajadme.

                Ambos dejaron al mayor de los Winchester en el suelo. La mujer se acercó para darle las tazas.

                - Voy a decirle a mi hija que ya habéis rescatado a su gatita–con la bandeja bajo el brazo se giró y caminó rápidamente hacia la misma puerta por donde había salido.

                - Genial, ahora nos dedicamos a coger gatitos de los árboles de Navidad de los jardines de la gente –gruñó Sam-. Asombroso.

                - No habría sido tan lioso y habríamos tardado dos horas menos si Cas hubiera usado su mano especial y se hubiera encargado él.

                - La mujer estaba mirando –se defendió el ángel sin mucha convicción. La verdad es que estaba pasando del tema y había empezado a saborear el ponche de huevo.

                - Ya da igual. A ver si viene la niña y nos vamos –Sam alargó la mano para acariciar a la gata que seguía en los brazos de Dean. Ésta se asustó e intentando saltar de los brazos del cazador. Por suerte Dean tuvo reflejos y la cogió a tiempo-. Joder, qué arisca.

                - No le caes bien –sentenció Castiel desde el borde de su taza.

                - ¿Cómo que no le caigo bien? –Sam parecía ofendido-. ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso eres ahora Blanca  Nieves y vas hablando con los animalitos del bosque, Cas?

                - No –respondió tajante-. Pero hablo todos los idiomas que han existido y que existen, Sam. El de los animales también.

                - Tonterías –Sam no se daba por vencido. Él siempre había sido un gran amante de los animales y se negaba a que esa cosita peluda de apenas dos kilos le dejara en mal lugar. Alargó la mano dispuesto a acariciar al animal de nuevo cuando ésta volvió a revolverse entre los brazos de Dean y le bufó-. Joder, sí que es arisca.

                Dean entornó los ojos  y miró a su hermano.

                - Tócala otra vez Sam, y mueres.

 

 

 

 

 

**Título: Cosas que Dean piensa que son esenciales que Castiel aprenda.**

**Día 14: Cuando nadie nos ve**

**Autora: Taolee**

**Beta: Flexikuki**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Personaje secundario: Sam Winchester**

**Rating: NC-13 (lo siento, pero los labios de Dean jamás podrán ser PG)**

**Resumen: Dean se propone enseñar a Castiel una cosa nueva cada día.**

 

 

**DIA 14: CUANDO NADIE NOS VE**

Sam había ido delante. Llevaba sal de roca en las balas de la escopeta y agua bendita en varios frasquitos pequeños de frágil cristal. Dean había tenido que volver al maletero del Impala a por más munición. Castiel fue con él.

                Cuando el cazador lo abrió, tiró de la manta bajo la que escondían casi todo su armamento, y metieron la mano a la vez para coger el cuchillo de Ruby. Los dedos se rozaron y durante un segundo, un brevísimo segundo, sus miradas se cruzaron. Luego apartaron las manos a la par, como si ambos se hubieran quemado con el roce. Dean cogió lo que buscaban y juntos entraron de nuevo en la casa para ayudar a Sam.

 

                Dos días más tarde, Castiel se apareció en la habitación del motel donde se hospedaban los dos hermanos. El menor de ellos hablaba sobre una investigación desde la cama, tumbado sobre su espalda y con el portátil sobre el estómago. Dean, desde el baño, frotaba con esmero sobre el lavabo para quitar una mancha en una de sus camisas favoritas. Castiel apareció justo a su lado, a apenas un par de centímetros. Dean se sobresaltó pero no dijo nada, ni hizo ningún sonido. Ni siquiera le dijo su famosa frase de “Cas, necesito mi espacio personal” No. Se quedó callado, silencioso, con tal de que su hermano no se percatara de la presencia del ángel.

                Castiel aprovechó el momento y se acercó mucho más a él, rozando la nariz contra la áspera mejilla del cazador. Dean no dijo nada. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos y a dejarse llevar. Cuando un sonido desde la cama le indicó que Sam se estaba levantando, abrió los ojos y comprobó que el ángel se había ido.

 

                Por la tarde, Dean tuvo que ir al supermercado a comprar varias cosas para el aseo que no podía encontrar en una típica tienda de gasolinera. Cuando llegó, caminó por los pasillos mirando la pequeña lista que su hermano le había hecho. Al levantar la vista, se encontró con Castiel mirándole parado justo delante de las cuchillas de afeitar que el menor de los Winchester usaba. Castiel levantó la mano para coger un paquete cuando Dean adelantó también la suya y ambos dedos se tocaron. Fue apenas un ligero roce, pero un escalofrío tan intenso como el mundo les recorrió de arriba abajo.

                Mujeres con sus carritos y niños gritones pasaban por su lado y nadie podía apreciar la complicidad de esos dos. Nadie.

 

                Esa misma noche quedaron para ir a tomar algo a un bar. El caso había sido muy fácil; un fantasma molesto, unos restos que prendieron demasiado rápido y problema resuelto. Dean y Sam fueron a un garito a las afueras de la ciudad. Castiel también se apuntó.  Una vez dentro se encontraron con otros cazadores. Se sentaron todos en la misma mesa y charlaron animadamente mientras bebían una cerveza tras otra. Tras eso decidieron jugar a los dardos. Castiel no tenía ni la más remota idea de jugar, pero eso no le preocupaba; él aprendía rápido. La verdad es que estaba más concentrado en rozar sus dedos con los del cazador. Y a Dean parecía ocurrirle lo mismo. Sin que nadie más lo supiera y pasando desapercibido por los demás asistentes, ambos rozaban los dedos a la menor oportunidad posible. Cuando Dean acabó su botellín de cerveza, Castiel le tendió la suya y al cogerla, el cazador dejó un segundo más de lo normal sus dedos sobre los del ángel. Al coger los dardos, Dean se los pasaba a Castiel poniendo la mano plana y haciendo que el ángel tuviera que coger uno a uno los punzantes objetos, haciendo que la yema de sus dedos rozaran la palma del cazador.  Y nadie, absolutamente nadie, se dio cuenta.  Y eso era precisamente lo que más les gustaba… cuando nadie los veía.

 

**Título: Cosas que Dean piensa que son esenciales que Castiel aprenda.**

 

 

**Título: Cosas que Dean piensa que son esenciales que Castiel aprenda.**

**Día 15: The Bachelor party**

**Autora: Taolee**

**Beta: Flexikuki**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Warning: posible trío.**

**Resumen: Dean se propone enseñar a Castiel una cosa nueva cada día.**

 

 

**DIA 15: THE BACHELOR PARTY**

                Dean llevó a Castiel a una despedida de solteros. El local, un antro de perdición más bien, estaba a las afueras del pueblo. “Las nueve Rosas” eran nueve mujeres, todas asiáticas, con unos talentos asombrosos. Sus especialidades; las pelotitas de pin pon y los chorritos de agua. Por eso precisamente Dean se sentó al final del local entre las sombras, por si acaso la reacción del ángel al ver semejante espectáculo era demasiado notoria. Castiel lo imitó y se sentó junto a él en ese largo sofá de terciopelo rojo. Había dejado la gabardina colgada en un perchero a su lado. Luego se volvió hacia Dean cuando lo vio llegar con dos cervezas en la mano.

                - ¿Por qué nos hemos sentado tan atrás?

                Dean tomó asiento y le dio un trago largo a la botella.

                - Por si acaso el novio no está lo suficientemente borracho y nos descubre –mintió. Bueno, él se lo tomó como una verdad a medias, porque ese apunte era también cierto, pero básicamente se habían sentado tan lejos por Rose, la primera de las chicas que acababa de salir al escenario. Sus lanzamientos de esas pelotitas eran asombrosas.

                Castiel sabía que el cazador le ocultaba algo, pero no le echó cuenta. Ya conocía a Dean e insistirle para que le dijera la verdad no serviría de nada, así que se relajó sobre el sofá hasta apoyar la espalda contra el respaldo y bebió su cerveza.

                La chica que bailaba sobre la barra era una delicia. Incluso desde donde estaban podían apreciar que tenía la piel suave como la seda y unas fantásticas curvas. Todas de mentira, obviamente. Pero daba igual, allí no estaban para juzgar sino para pasarlo bien.

                - Hola, me llamo Crystal.

                Una camarera con un mini tanguita color plata  se paró delante de Dean y le sonrió abiertamente. Éste le devolvió la sonrisa.

                - Hola, preciosa –contestó mirándola de arriba abajo.

                - ¿Quieres pasarlo bien? –Crystal se pasó la lengua por los labios, dando a entender lo que era para ella pasarlo bien.

                Involuntariamente Dean se lamió los suyos.

                - Siempre –respondió con un brillo en la mirada. Luego se volvió hacia Castiel-. Pero estoy con un amigo, así que tendrá que ser en otra ocasión, encanto.

                Ella miró al ángel y sonrió encantadoramente, aunque más bien se relamió.

                - No importa. Tu amigo puede mirar. O participar… como prefiera.

                Dean volvió la cabeza hacia el ángel que seguía con el mismo ceño fruncido y la misma expresión en la cara. La chica tuvo que interpretar esa respuesta como un sí porque sin pedir permiso, se sentó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Dean. Éste dejó la cerveza a un lado y le puso las manos sobre las caderas para acomodarla mejor sobre su miembro. En un segundo, la chica se echó hacia delante para devorarle los labios.

                Castiel volvió la cabeza y los miró. Ninguna expresión dibujaba su rostro. Seguía inerte como antes. Cero reacciones. Nada. Eso sí, no dejaba de mirar a Dean. El cazador se sintió observado y abrió los ojos para descubrir que Castiel tenía esos increíbles ojos azules fijos en él. De pronto se levantó y se sentó a horcajadas justo detrás de la chica y sobre los muslos de Dean.  Estando de rodillas sobre él, lo único que se le ocurrió fue acercarse a Crystal y restregarse contra ella. La mujer ronroneó feliz porque el misterioso tío de ojos azules se les había unido finalmente. La chica dejó de besar a Dean y se incorporó, subiendo los brazos y echándolos hacia atrás, agarrando la cabeza del ángel por detrás, despeinándole y revolviéndole el pelo.

                Dean se dejó de caer sobre el respaldar del sofá y los miró. Crystal expuso el cuello y se restregó contra el cuerpo de Castiel, que respondió rozando su erección contra el trasero de ella. Sin saber muy bien si lo que hacía era correcto o no, el ángel bajó la cabeza y posó esos carnosos labios sobre el cuello de ella a la par en que la envolvía en un estrecho abrazo. Luego, soltó el agarre y puso sobre el estómago de la chica esas manos de dedos tan largos y elegantes y subió por esa aterciopelada piel hasta llegar a sus turgentes pechos. Una vez allí comenzó a masajearlos y a jugar con ellos. Sin poder evitarlo, Dean abrió la boca y lo miró. ¿Castiel? ¿En serio?

                Ella sonrió complacida y volvió la cabeza para capturar con sus labios los labios del ángel. Castiel la siguió en el beso y tardaron sólo dos segundos en que todo se volviera salvaje y caluroso.

                Dean no pudo apartar la mirada de ellos, porque ¿hola? Esos se lo estaban montando sobre sus piernas y joder, le estaba gustando demasiado, aunque no le importaría que alguien le besara.

                La chica giró la cabeza y los labios de Castiel volvieron a bajar por su cuello, ésta vez más osados y atrevidos. Ella gimió mientras ponía las palmas de las manos sobre las manos del ángel y le hacía mover las manos, instándole a que siguiera jugando con ella. Castiel no se lo pensó y acarició con el dedo pulgar varias veces  uno de los pezones. Luego, junto con el índice, lo atrapó y lo pellizcó entre las dos yemas, haciendo que ella lanzara un gemido de deleite.

                Cuando levantó la mirada de ella, vio que Dean lo estaba mirando con los ojos verdes cargados de deseo y los labios brillantes por el pintalabios de la mujer. Sin pensárselo, se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó. El cazador aceptó el beso y se lo devolvió, haciendo bailar ambas lenguas al mismo son. Crystal los miró y asintió, gustándole lo que vio. A Dean también le gustó que Castiel se hubiera lanzado de esa manera.

                Cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor en ese beso y cuando los abrió, Crystal ya no estaba. Joder… No podía haber estado tan ensimismado como para no haberse dado cuenta de que la chica se había ido, ¿no?

                - ¿Pero…?

                Castiel le leyó la mente y le respondió.

                - La he llevado a su casa. Su hija se ha puesto enferma y no paraba de llorar sola en casa. Necesitaba a su madre.

                La boca de Dean se quedó en forma de O. Vaya, le hubiera gustado que la cosa hubiera seguido, al menos un poco más, pero ya que estaba allí el ángel… Lo agarró de las caderas y lo acercó a las suyas, justo donde antes había estado la chica.

                - Ahora tendrás que hacer tú de Crystal –bromeó mientras comenzaba a besarle de nuevo-, aunque te advierto que ella parecía dominar el tema de las pelotitas de pin pon y los chorritos.

                - Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr, Dean.

 

 

 

**Título: Cosas que Dean piensa que son esenciales que Castiel aprenda.**

**Día 16 : wild and wet**

**Autora: Taolee**

**Beta: Flexikuki**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Personaje secundario: Sam Winchester**

**Rating: NC-17 (lo siento, pero los labios de Dean jamás podrán ser PG)**

**Resumen: Dean se propone enseñar a Castiel una cosa nueva cada día.**

**Dedicatoria: pues mira, me dedico este drabble a mí misma, que nadie me dedica nada XD. Taolee, espero que comprendas que si la buscas, la felicidad puede estar en todas partes y que muchas veces, para avanzar, hay que dar varios pasos hacia atrás. MISHA RULEZ!!!!!!!**

**DIA 16: WILD AND WET**

Castiel llegó a la habitación del motel de los Winchester y éstos aún no habían llegado.

                Apareció en el baño, como solía hacer después de que Dean le dijera que a veces le daba sustos mortales cuando se aparecía así de pronto y sin avisar. El ángel se había tomado muy en serio las palabras e intentaba hacerse visible donde no pudiera asustarle, aunque no siempre lo conseguía.

                Hoy, la habitación estaba vacía y el baño también. Aunque sabía que estaban allí hospedados porque el lugar era un caos. Señal de que el último en abandonar aquello había sido Dean. El cazador no se caracterizaba por ser el más ordenado de la creación, precisamente. Hasta el baño parecía haber estallado en un revoltijo de ropa manchada de sangre, un par de cepillos de dientes y un patito de goma.

                Castiel se quedó mirando la bañera, recordando aquella vez en que Dean le enseñó a usarla. El ángel veía eso como una cosa absurda y sin sentido, porque él, con sólo chasquear los dedos, podía quedar impoluto y reluciente. Mucho más que si se hubiera bañado.

                Pero no fue eso precisamente lo que recordó, sino a Dean enseñándole a regular el agua. A Dean mojándose la camiseta mientras se lo explicaba. A Dean con la camiseta empapada y el agua chorreándole por la cara y por los labios. A Dean con toda la ropa pegada al cuerpo.

                Castiel sabía de sobra usar una ducha. ¿Podía haber algo más fácil que eso? Difícilmente, pero no había nada más erótico que Dean con la ropa mojada y pegada al cuerpo. Imposible.

                Incómodo, miró hacia abajo y vio que tenía un pequeño problema dentro de los pantalones. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, sobre todo si pensaba cosas así, pero ésta vez estaba solo y podía solucionarlo. O al menos eso creía porque nunca lo había hecho. Vale, sí, había visto a Dean masturbarse como unas tres millones de veces, pero nunca lo había intentado él solo, básicamente porque  no lo había necesitado. Dean siempre rondaba alrededor y solían <i>tocarse</i> a menudo, así que nunca había tenido que recurrir al onanismo.

                Ahora tenía tiempo así que… ¿por qué no?

                Con calma, comenzó a quitarse la ropa y a dejarla sobre un taburete. Cuando estuvo completamente desnudo se observó en el espejo. El cuerpo de su recipiente no estaba nada mal; era delgado pero atlético. Bastante alto, aunque no tanto como los hermanos Winchester, y su tono de piel y el color de sus ojos le conferían un aura casi mística. Aunque quizás lo que a él más le gustaba eran sus caderas. Eran estrechas y delgadas, marcadas y con la piel suave en el abdomen. Sabía que al cazador le volvía loco esa zona y él daba gracias al cielo porque fuera así.

                Cuando terminó con el escrutinio, abrió el agua caliente y la reguló hasta ponerla a su gusto. Luego se metió dentro. Sin poder evitarlo, soltó un suspiro cuando el agua caliente le dio en el cuello y los hombros. Quizás ese sistema de limpieza que usaban los humanos dejaba mucho que desear, pero como método de relajación estaba bastante bien.

 

 

 

                El champú de Dean olía bien, así que lo utilizó para lavarse la cabeza. También lo utilizó para lavarse el cuerpo. Total, tenía pelusilla rubita por diversas zonas de su cuerpo. No podría ser malo, ¿no? Le gustaba cómo olía y el color azulado era bonito.

                Castiel se enjabonó todo el cuerpo dejando para el final la evidente erección que tenía. Con cuidado, puso la palma caliente y enjabonada sobre su pene y luego, cerrando el puño, subió y bajó la mano. El ángel respiró hondo. Quizás masturbarse no era tan divertido como que Dean Winchester jugara con él,  pero no estaba del todo mal. Podía ir al ritmo que quisiera y pensar en lo que se le antojara. Castiel lo tuvo claro; su pensamiento fue hacia Dean con la ropa mojada. Imaginar esa tarde, cuando se puso chorreando para explicarle cómo funcionaba una ducha… Sin darse cuenta aceleró el ritmo. Las imágenes se sucedían en su cabeza en forma de flashes y lo ponían cada vez más al límite.

                Con la otra mano se acariciaba el abdomen. No podía evitarlo. Dean lo había acostumbrado a eso y a él le gustaba. Sentía algo así como cosquillas que al final explotaban en un orgasmo, normalmente abrasador.

                Esta vez, y por variar, Castiel cambió de técnica y deslizó la mano hacia los testículos, para cogerlos y masajearlos suavemente. Luego bajó un dedo y presionó con un dedo justo debajo, en el perineo. Su cuerpo reaccionó al instante, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo y le obligara a apoyar la espalda contra la pared.

                Cas seguía ensimismado descubriendo las reacciones de su cuerpo.  Miraba su erección y cómo esa mano grande, de dedos largos y ya casi expertos, se movía alrededor de él proporcionándose un gran placer.

                Le gustaba mirarse, ver cómo su pene crecía en la mano, casi obligándole a seguir, a buscar más, a dar el siguiente paso. Tener las dos manos sobre su sexo y ver lo que podía hacer con ellas le gustó. Mucho. Ojalá fueran las manos de Dean, pero las suyas tampoco estaban mal.

                Notaba que a su cuerpo le quedaba poco cuando la respiración comenzaba a hacerse más profunda y rápida. A pesar del agua que seguía dándole sobre un hombro y a veces le salpicaba distraídamente sobre el pecho, el calor que sentía nada tenía que ver con eso. Aceleró el ritmo de la mano y su pene reaccionó mandando una oleada de placer por todo el cuerpo.

                Castiel se miró por última vez y luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás, para apoyarla sobre los azulejos de la ducha mientras se preparaba para correrse. Respiró hondo con los ojos cerrados, comenzando a abandonarse al placer, cuando de pronto los abrió de nuevo y lo vio bajo el quicio de la puerta.

 

 

 

                Dean lo miraba sin parpadear. Aún tenía las llaves del Impala en la mano y la chaqueta puesta. Castiel lo miró a su vez. Lo lógico hubiera sido parar. Detenerse y disculparse o decir al menos hola. Al fin y al cabo era su baño. Pero no, Castiel no dijo hola. Ni si quiera paró la mano, sino todo lo contrario; sin dejar de mirarle, aceleró el ritmo.

                El cazador no cambió de expresión en el rostro, siendo ésta seria y pensativa. También lo lógico en su caso hubiera sido pedir disculpas y salir de allí rápidamente. Pero Dean no lo hizo; se quedó allí plantado sin moverse y sin dejar de mirar a Cas.

                El ángel terminó de apoyar la cabeza contra la pared y con los ojos medio cerrados, casi como si estuviera dormido, siguió mirando a Dean. La mano seguía al mismo ritmo meneándose sobre su más que hinchado pene. Algunas veces pasaba el dedo pulgar sobre el glande, capturando ese líquido transparente y algo pegajoso y lo esparcía alrededor de él,  haciendo que la piel se deslizara más fácilmente. Hizo un movimiento certero con el dedo corazón de la otra mano, apretándolo sobre el perineo de manera continua que casi le hizo doblarse de rodillas del gusto. El orgasmo estaba ahí y ya no había forma de pararlo. Mirando a Dean, concretamente a sus labios, Castiel comenzó a correrse sobre su mano. Se mordió el labio intentando controlar un gemido, pero no lo consiguió; tragó saliva y exhaló  casi un gruñido mientras eyaculaba entre sus dedos y caía sobre el borde de la bañera. Y todo eso sin apartar la mirada del cazador.

                Dean, por su parte, no había dicho nada aún. Ni se había movido. Lo observó mientras se corría. Le miró la cara, a esa expresión seria y concentrada que tenía el ángel. Luego vio cómo se corría, cómo su mano se movía sin descanso y cómo eyaculaba con pequeños espasmos sobre el borde de la bañera, resbalando luego hacia abajo y mezclándose finalmente con el agua para irse por el desagüe.

                Posiblemente lo que más atrajo a Dean de todo, fue la otra mano de Cas, colocada donde él le había enseñado. Una vez le dijo que si apretaba ahí, todo lo que sentiría sería más intenso porque apretaba levemente la próstata. Era un cómodo medio de conseguir un buen orgasmo sin llegar a que te penetraran. Al cazador le gustó ver que el ángel aplicaba lo que le estaba enseñando día a día. Él se hubiera quedado lamiéndole el abdomen y al movimiento oscilante que había llevado mientras se corría, pero ya era tarde y ya todo había terminado.

                De pronto el cazador se dio la vuelta. La puerta de la entrada a la habitación acababa de abrirse, pero él no se movió de ahí.

                - Sam. He decidido que voy a ducharme ahora, a ver si se me pasa el dolor de espalda. ¿Puedes ir tú por la cena?

                Sam lo miró. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de entrar cuando su hermano ya le estaba hablando. Eso no era lo que habían acordado en el coche, no obstante, asintió con la cabeza.

                - Vale. ¿Una hamburguesa con queso y bacon?

                - Doble de queso –Dean sonrió-. Y trae otra para Cas, por si ha estado… aleteando por ahí y trae hambre.

                Castiel sonrió. Sabía que Dean lo veía por el rabillo del ojo.

                - Bien. ¿Un pack de cervezas? –Sam cogió al vuelo las llaves que le había lanzado Dean.

                El ángel levantó la mano y señaló dos con los dedos. Dean lo vio.

                - Mejor dos packs. Por si tenemos sed.

                Sam se guardó en preguntar el comportamiento extraño de su hermano. Se dio media vuelta y salió de allí dando un portazo. Dean no perdió el tiempo y se volvió para mirar a Castiel, que seguía en la ducha bajo el chorro de la ducha.

                Aún sin decir nada, Dean caminó un par de pasos mientras se iba quitando la ropa. La chaqueta y las botas fue lo primero que desapareció de escena. Luego, sin desprenderse del todo de la ropa, se metió dentro de la ducha con Cas, mojándose completamente. En ángel lo miró y ronroneó. Vaya, ¿quién iba a decirle que los sueños se hacían realidad?

                Dean se acercó mucho a él, tanto que casi rozaron las narices.

                - Y bien, ¿por dónde nos habíamos quedado? –se echó hacia delante para besar al ángel, que aceptó esos labios sin ninguna resistencia. Luego se echó de nuevo hacia atrás para mirarle-. Ah sí, creo que ahora es mi turno, ¿no?

 

 

**Título: Cosas que Dean piensa que son esenciales que Castiel aprenda.**

**Día 17: Dormir la siesta (1/2)**

**Autora: Taolee**

**Beta: Flexikuki**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Personaje secundario: Sam Winchester**

**Rating: NC-17.**

**Resumen: Dean se propone enseñar a Castiel una cosa nueva cada día.**

 

 

**DIA 17: DORMIR LA SIESTA**

\- Dean… Yo no necesito dormir.

                El ángel volvió la cabeza hacia la otra cama donde se encontraba Dean. Éste le quería enseñar lo que era dormir la siesta. El cazador afirmaba que ir quedándose poco a poco dormido, acurrucarse y dormir eran una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo. Castiel no opinaba así. Dormir era una pérdida de tiempo y más para los humanos, que sus vidas en comparación con la suya  no eran ni dos días.

                - Cas; me aburres –Dean exhaló un suspiro y volvió la cabeza para mirar a la otra cama-. No necesitas dormir, no necesitas comer… Joder tío… ¿Hay algo que realmente necesites?

                Castiel, que había vuelto la cabeza para mirar al techo, se quedó pensativo un rato. La verdad es que como ángel la mayoría de las cosas terrenales le parecían insulsas e innecesarias, pero había una, una solamente que sí necesitaba. Volvió la cabeza y lo miró para decírselo, pero entonces descubrió que Dean se había quedado dormido.

                - Sí –respondió con la mirada sobre el cazador-, tú.

 

 

**Título: Cosas que Dean piensa que son esenciales que Castiel aprenda.**

**Día 18:[I’ve got an angel](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U9wu-lAQBHw%20) ** **(2/2)**

**Autora: Taolee**

**Beta: Flexikuki**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Personaje secundario: Sam Winchester**

**Rating: NC-17.**

**Resumen: Dean se propone enseñar a Castiel una cosa nueva cada día.**

 

 

**DIA 18: I’VE GOT AN ANGEL**

                Dean se fue despertando poco a poco. No se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado dormido, pero así fue. Comenzó a abrir los ojos para percatarse que estaba tumbado de lado y sobre Castiel, apoyado en el hueco entre su pecho y el hombro.

                - Has dormido cuatro horas, Dean. ¿Son normalmente las siestas tan largas?

                Dean sonrió. No, no lo eran a no ser que lleves varias noches durmiendo muy poco y mal.

                - No –respondió secamente. ¿Tú no has dormido?

                - No –el ángel imitó el mismo tono que él-. Cuando te quedaste dormido comenzaste a tener una pesadilla, así que me acerqué para ver qué pasaba. Cuando me tumbé a tu lado pareciste calmarte.

                El cazador cerró los ojos. Genial… le encantaba delatarse en sueños.

                - Entonces, ¿tú no has dormido nada?

                - No.

                - ¿No te aburres?

                - No.

                - ¿Y qué has  hecho en estas cuatro horas?

                - Verte dormir.

                La primera vez que Dean “pilló” a Cas mirándole mientras dormía flipó en colores y se sintió como violado. Ahora, sin embargo, le parecía la cosa más normal del mundo entero. No obstante, no le gustaba que Castiel perdiera el tiempo así de esa manera tan tonta.

                - Cas… ¿has tocado alguna vez la piel de alguien?

                Castiel quiso recordarle que la primera vez que tocó la piel de alguien fue la de él cuando le sacó del infierno, pero no quiso recordarle ese momento. Dean, ajeno a los pensamientos del ángel, siguió hablando.

                - Y el cabello. ¿Le has tocado el cabello a alguien? ¿Lo has tocado tú?

                El ángel volvió la cabeza hacia el cazador y el pelo rubio le rozó la nariz. Eso no contaba, ¿no?

                - Pues es una sensación fantástica –Dean se incorporó y se tumbó boca arriba en el centro de la cama. Luego miró a Cas indicándole con la mirada que lo siguiera-. Ven, ponte como estaba yo.

                Castiel dudó un segundo. Normalmente era él el que habría los brazos y acogía a Dean dentro, no al revés. No obstante, ésta vez aceptó la hospitalidad y generosidad del cazador y se tumbó en el hueco de su hombro tal y como había estado el otro segundos antes.

                - Joder tío, quítate la chaqueta. ¿No estás incómodo?

                La verdad es que no lo estaba, pero Castiel se volvió a sentar en la cama y se quitó la chaqueta dejándola al otro lado por la parte de Dean. De nuevo volvió a tumbarse y el cazador lo recibió entre sus brazos.

                - ¿Y ahora? -Castiel se sentía extraño. Nunca había estado en esa situación antes y no sabía cómo proceder.

                - Ahora relájate –Dean susurró y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza.

                El ángel tenía los cabellos suaves y ligeramente ensortijados. Los dedos grandes y fuertes del cazador comenzaron a acariciarle con delicadeza el cuero cabelludo, pasando los dedos entre los finos vellos y alisándoselos momentáneamente.

                Por increíble que pareciera, Castiel comenzó a sentirse más tranquilo. Era como si flotara en una nube de paz y tranquilidad. Notaba el corazón de Dean latir bajo su oído y su aliento caliente sobre su cabeza. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

                Dean bajó con cuidado la cabeza y sonrió. Lentamente, para no despertarle, alargó la mano hasta coger la chaqueta y se la echó encima tapándole todo lo que pudo. Cas se acurrucó más junto él y siguió durmiendo. Dean no paró de mover los dedos. Sabía que si paraba, el ángel se despertaría, así que no le quedó más remedio que seguir con el masaje.

                Realmente no le importaba y se sintió más que complacido por ser él, por primera vez, el que fuera su ángel de la guarda velando sus sueños.

 

**Título: Cosas que Dean piensa que son esenciales que Castiel aprenda.**

**Día 19: Como Dios… en todas partes.**

**Autora: Taolee**

**Beta: Flexikuki**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Rating: NC-17.**

**Resumen: Dean se propone enseñar a Castiel una cosa nueva cada día.**

 

 

**DIA 19: COMO DIOS… EN TODAS PARTES.**

[   
](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monumento_de_las_Cuatro_Esquinas)

                - [Hoy vamos a estar en cuatro estados al mismo tiempo](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monumento_de_las_Cuatro_Esquinas), Cas.

                Castiel, que iba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, volvió la cabeza y lo miró sin cambiar la expresión del rostro. Dean sabía de sobra que aunque esa cara parecía estar esculpida en granito, por dentro el ángel ya se había puesto a maquinar una respuesta.

                - Ni siquiera  yo puedo estar en cuatro sitios al mismo tiempo, Dean. No al menos dentro de un recipiente. Cuando eres luz, entonces sí que….

                - Woowwww para el carro, Michael Landon. Te he dicho que puedo estar en cuatro Estados al mismo tiempo y te puedo garantizar que es cierto.

                Castiel alzó una ceja como único signo de duda.

                - Obviamente tiene truco –razonó-. ¿Cuál es?

                - No –Dean sonreía mientras conducía-. Mejor apostemos… ¿Qué me das si tengo razón?

                El ángel se encogió de hombros.

                - No poseo nada material, Dean. No puedo darte nada.

                Dean pensó unos segundos, luego se volvió hacia Cas.

                - ¿Qué te parece si me das un día contigo?

                Castiel lo miró sin comprender. Dean se lo explicó.

                - Sí. Si yo gano y tengo razón, tú tendrás que estar un día entero a mi servicio.

                - ¿Y qué tendré que hacer?

                - No sé, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

                Castiel parecía dudar porque tenía que haber trampa por alguna parte, aunque no la encontraba. Finalmente aceptó.

                - ¡Guay! –Dean sonrió como un niño chico y siguió conduciendo hasta que llegaron a un descampado enorme. Por cómo estaba organizado, parecía ser un sitio turístico. Dean se bajó del coche y observó que  no había nadie-. Vamos, te demostraré que no miento.

                Castiel salió del coche y lo siguió. Dean ya se había aproximado a unas vallas con unas escaleras y se había colocado justo en el centro. Allí espero al ángel. Cuando Castiel llegó, miró las letras del suelo. Dean, por si acaso, se lo explicó.

                - Cas, estamos justo donde se juntan cuatro estados: Colorado, Nuevo México, Utah y Arizona, y yo –dijo sentándose justo en el centro para luego tumbarse y poner cada pierna y cada brazo en un estado-, estoy ahora mismo en cuatro estados al mismo tiempo.

                El ángel sonrió. Ahí estaba la trampa.

                - Has ganado –respondió-. Tendrás que decirme qué tengo que hacer.

                Dean se levantó del suelo y se acercó a él.

                - Todo a su tiempo, Cas, todo a su tiempo –y caminó de vuelta hacia el coche antes de que alguien los viera allí fuera del horario al público.

                Castiel lo vio irse. Entonces le sonó el teléfono en el bolsillo e, inmediatamente, respondió.

                - ¿Cas? ¿Dónde estáis? –la voz de Sam sonaba preocupada al otro lado de la línea.

                - Dean se había apostado conmigo a que podía estar en cuatro estados al mismo tiempo y hemos venido para comprobarlo.

                Sam frunció el ceño confundido.

                - Pero… si tú y yo hemos visto ese capítulo de los Simpsons la semana pasada donde sale precisamente eso, Cas. ¿No te acordabas?

                - Sí –Castiel redujo la marcha para que Dean no le oyera hablar por el móvil-, pero Dean parecía tan interesado en enseñármelo… -el ángel dejó el resto de la respuesta en el aire. Lo cierto era que sí que se acordaba, pero quería pasar un día con él. Sabía qué castigo iba a imponerle y realmente estaba deseando que Dean se cobrara la deuda que tenían pendiente.

 

 

 

 

**Título: Cosas que Dean piensa que son esenciales que Castiel aprenda.**

**Día 20: homemade**

**Autora: Taolee**

**Beta: Flexikuki**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Personaje secundario: Sam Winchester**

**Rating: NC-13**

**Resumen: Dean se propone enseñar a Castiel una cosa nueva cada día.**

 

 

                - Veamos Cas, ¿qué sabes hacer?

                Castiel miró todas las cosas, la mayoría inútiles, que se encontraban encima de la mesa. Luego se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar al cazador.

                - Sé convertir el agua en vino y abrir en dos las aguas del mar rojo –respondió, totalmente serio y con la mirada fija en Dean.

                - ¡Qué graciosillo eres cuando quieres, Cas! –Dean decidió tomarse esa respuesta a broma. Total, no sabía cómo tomárselo realmente-. A ver, vamos a centrarnos. De todo lo que tenemos encima de la mesa, ¿qué te inspira más?

                Castiel pasó su mirada azul y en ese momento algo fría sobre la mesa. Hilo, macarrones, canicas, acuarelas, fieltro, folios de colores, pegamento y lentejuelas rojas adornaban la superficie de la mesa.

                - Las lentejuelas rojas –respondió, llevando el dedo índice sobre los diminutos discos brillantes y capturó uno con la yema del dedo, lo acercó a la cara y lo miró de cerca, llegando incluso a bizquear.

                Dean lo miró, frunció la boca y decidió ignorar ese momento.

                - Vale, a ver. Estamos haciendo un regalo casero para el cumple de Sam  y ¿sabes algo sobre mi hermano? –sonrió como un niño travieso al que le han pillado haciendo algo malo-. Que no le gusta las lentejuelas rojas.

                - ¿Entonces por qué tenemos aquí lentejuelas rojas?

                - Porque es lo único, junto a lo demás, que tenía en el maletero.

                Castiel lo miró. Quiso preguntarle por qué tenía lentejuelas en el maletero, pero ni siquiera lo intentó porque estaba seguro de que no estaba preparado para escuchar la respuesta.

                - Tratándose de ti, creo que deberíamos empezar por algo fácil –Dean cogió el paquete de macarrones y el hilo y se lo tendió-. A Sam siempre le ha gustado los collares bonitos. Hazle uno.

                Castiel miró a Dean y lo imitó. Cortó un trozo largo de hilo, lo puso doble y empezó a ensartar uno a uno los macarrones. Luego eligió un par de colores, un pincel y comenzó a dibujar signos extraños y formas geométricas.

                Dean lo miró y sonrió.

                - ¿Dibujando ecuaciones matemáticas? –bromeó-. Seguro que Sam las reconoce.

                El ángel levantó la cabeza y lo miró sin comprenderle del todo.

                - Son símbolos de protección. Si se pone este collar, estará protegido de todo mal.

                Dean lo miró asintiendo. Sería divertido ver a su hermano cazando con un collar de macarrones colgándole a medio pecho.

                - Bien pensado –lo elogió para infundirle ánimo para hacerlo.

                Cuando acabaron, los collares resultaron ser las cosas más feas de la creación. Al menos el de Castiel servía para algo, porque el de Dean por no pegar, no pegaban ni los colores que había elegido.

 

                Sam puso una cara extraña cuando le dieron los regalos, pero se los puso y sonrió. Luego fueron a celebrar su cumpleaños al primer bar que encontraron. Las cosas esas de macarrones debían de dar suerte a pesar de ser más feas que un pecado, porque Sam ligó en cuestión de segundos y tras una sonrisa picarona de parte de su hermano, se fue con la joven camarera que acababa de terminar su turno esa noche.

                Cazador y ángel se quedaron allí un rato más, terminándose las cervezas y viendo el partido de la semana en una de esas televisiones grandes de plasma. De pronto, Cas se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su gabardina, y tras esconder dentro del puño lo que fuera que hubiese cogido, lo tendió a Dean sin mostrárselo aún.

                - Tengo un regalo para ti, Dean.

                Dean lo miró asombrado.

                - No es mi cumpleaños, Cas.

                - Lo sé, pero quería hacerte un regalo. Acéptalo.

                El cazador asintió, abrió la palma de la mano y esperó a que el ángel depositara lo que le iba a regalar.

                Sin esperar más, Castiel abrió la mano y sobre la palma grande de Dean, dejó caer algo redondo y rojo. Dean se quedó mirando porque a primera vista no supo muy bien lo que era.  Él solamente veía una cosa redonda con lentejuelas cosidas y una cuerdecita en el otro extremo.

                - Es un llavero –aclaró Castiel al ver que Dean no se movía-. He visto que no tienes ninguno en las llaves del coche. Lo he hecho yo mismo.

                Dean miró esa cosa de nuevo, ahora con otros ojos. Luego levantó la vista y miró al ángel.

                - Muchas gracias, Cas. No tenías que haberte molestado.

                Castiel sonrió levemente.

                - Una vez me dijiste que los mejores regalos son los que se hacen porque sí –le recordó-. Así que he seguido tus palabras. Espero que te guste.

                Dean seguía sin palabras. Castiel tenía razón; los mejores regalos son los que se hacen porque sí, sin estar obligados y sin esperar nada a cambio.

                - Es lo más bonito que me han regalado nunca, Cas –murmuró-. Gracias.

                Castiel volvió a sonreír ligeramente.

                - Voy a por un par de cervezas –el ángel aún no tenía mucha práctica con el trato hacia el ser humano, pero al menos ya sabía pedir un par de cervezas en la barra de un bar sin parecer un robot de cocina-. Ahora vengo.

                Dean asintió. Volvió la vista hacia su regalo que aún conservaba en la palma de la mano. Esa cosa hecha con fieltro, lentejuelas y una cuerda negra era algo amorfa e irregular, pero a Dean no le importó. Para él, ese era el regalo más perfecto y bonito que había sobre la faz de la tierra, al igual que su ángel. Ese sí que era el mejor regalo de todos.

 

 

 

 

**Título: Cosas que Dean piensa que son esenciales que Castiel aprenda.**

**Día 21: El néctar de los dioses**

**Autora: Taolee**

**Beta: Flexikuki**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Personaje secundario: Sam Winchester**

**Rating: NC-17.**

**Warning:  si no quieres spoilearte, no mires ¬¬  Licking, come, deep throat.**

**Resumen: Dean se propone enseñar a Castiel una cosa nueva cada día.**

 

 

**DIA 21: EL NECTAR DE LOS DIOSES**

\- Hoy, Cas, saborearás el néctar de los Dioses.

                - ¿Voy a beber cerveza?

                Dean puso los ojos en blanco.

                - No, y tienes que aprender que la mayoría de las cosas que dicen en la tele no son verdad.

                - ¿Y la gente lo sabe? –Cas parecía confundido.

                Dean se sentó frente a Castiel. Dejó sobre la mesa dos vasos anchos y una botella de whisky. Luego se encogió de hombros.

                - Supongo que sí.

                - ¿Y por qué se dejan engañar por algo que saben que no es verdad?

                - Supongo que a veces es preferible imaginar los que nos gusta  a vivir algo que nos han impuesto por cojones.

                - Pero…

                Dean levantó la botella y sonrió. Llenó dos vasos abundantemente y luego le ofreció uno al ángel.

                - Esto Cas, no es un whisky cualquiera, es un Johnnie Walker etiqueta negra.

                - ¿Es bueno? –el ángel miro el líquido ámbar antes de acercárselo a la nariz y olerlo.

                - El mejor que puedas encontrar sin tener que prostituirte para pagarlo. Pruébalo –Dean alzó su vaso y lanzó un brindis al aire. Luego se lo acercó a los labios y dio un sorbo bastante largo.

                El líquido le calentó la garganta y todo el cuerpo reaccionó al alcohol. ¡Dios, qué bien sabía aquello!

                Castiel lo imitó y le dio un sorbo algo más largo. Lo retuvo entre el paladar y la lengua y luego dejó que se deslizara por toda la tráquea. No era la primera vez que probaba el alcohol, pero sí algo tan rico. Otra cosa no, pero tenía que concederle a Dean el honor de saber elegir bien una buena bebida.

                La charla surgió por sí sola. Juntos, sentados a esa mesa de la habitación del motel, con los anuncios de la tele puestos de fondo, cazador y ángel pasaron de un tema a otro casi sin darse cuenta. Hablar con un ángel de más de dos mil años de edad era muy interesante y, aunque sus respuestas dejaban mucho que desear la mayoría de las veces, otras era sumamente interesantes.

                En apenas hora y media se ventilaron la botella. Bueno, se la ventiló Dean, porque el ángel estaba en modo hablador y bebía más bien poco. Prefería que lo hiciera él porque Dean se relajaba cuando bebía, era él, dejaba de estar tan en guardia y tenía un punto de vista distinto sobre las cosas al que solía tener normalmente cuando tenía que ejercer a la fuerza de líder de los Winchester.

 

                Comenzó a hacer calor. Dean se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y Cas dejó su gabardina y la chaqueta sobre la otra silla que sobraba en la habitación. Cuando parecía que Dean ya había oído todo lo que tenía que oír sobre un ángel del Señor, Castiel lo sorprendió.

                - Quiero chuparte, Dean.

                Dean se rió. Sobrio habría salido corriendo de allí, algo menos pedo se habría echado a reír sin parar, pero ahora, en ese punto en el que se encontraba, poco le faltó para abrirse la cremallera de los pantalones de golpe. No obstante el poco sentido común que aún le quedaba, salió a flote.

                - Estás borracho, Cas.

                - No Dean, tú estás borracho. Yo voy por mi primer vaso y para emborracharme necesito mil trescientos cuarenta y cinco vasos como este.

                - Joder, ¿lo has calculado? Eres un pringao –luego sonrió por algo que parecía habérsele ocurrido-. Y, ¿no te da vergüenza querer aprovecharte de un pobre borracho como yo?

                - Te he visto mucho más borracho que hoy y sé que estás bien y que te estás enterando de todo –Castiel razonó y se encogió de hombros-. Hasta hace cinco minutos hemos mantenido una conversación inteligente. Al menos todo lo medianamente inteligente que se puede mantener con un humano medio borracho.

                - Gracias por la parte que me toca, Cas.

                - Dean…

                - Qué.

                Hubo un silencio. Dean ya sabía lo que iba a contestarle y el ángel sabía que Dean lo sabía. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante un segundo. Los ojos verdes del cazador se movían perezosos y una ligera sonrisa traviesa dibujada en la cara.

                El ángel no se lo preguntó más, simplemente se levantó y lo hizo; se arrodilló entre las piernas abiertas del cazador y depositó un beso sobre la ropa. Quizás estaba demasiado sensible, o quizás los labios de ese ángel tenían algún poder mágico, pero Dean podía jurar haber sentido ese roce como si no hubiera tenido nada de ropa. En cuestión de segundos se empalmó bajo la atenta mirada de Castiel. Éste, con calma, le abrió la ropa paso a paso, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Dean, mientras tanto, contenía el aliento.

                Cuando quedó expuesto, su erección salió a la luz, brillante y suplicante por más besos. Castiel no se lo pensó y fue directo a besarle, no sin antes darle un trago a su bebida. Retuvo el líquido en la boca, uniéndolo al de su propia saliva y tras eso, agarró la polla de Dean y se la metió en la boca. El cazador pudo sentir cómo el calor del whisky le invadía y le calaba la piel del glande, emborrachándole más aún todos los sentidos.

                Durante unos segundos, Castiel se quedó así, sin moverse, y entonces Dean se percató de que seguramente no sabría chupar. Tosió, intentado que las palabras le salieran sin rasparle la garganta y fue a explicarle cómo tenía que mover los labios y la lengua.

                Pero no pudo.

                Dean se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando vio a Castiel tomar otro buche de whisky y acto seguido introducir la polla del cazador entre los labios. El líquido le calentó de nuevo la piel. Entonces Cas comenzó a chupar, haciendo presión con su lengua y el paladar, tragando lo que quedaba de bebida y las primera gotitas de humedad de Dean.

                El cazador se repantingó más en la silla, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y abriendo un poco más las piernas.

                Castiel lo tragó entero, llevando los labios hasta rozarle la piel del abdomen y luego se echó hacia atrás para luego repetir una y otra vez, incrementando el ritmo.

                Dean le puso una mano en la cabeza, pero sin ejercer ningún tipo de presión sobre él. Notaba que de su propia boca salían varios jadeos y gemidos. Ninguna palabra concreta o algo con significado. No, todo iba en sintonía según lo que iba sintiendo. Cuando el ángel aceleró el ritmo haciendo más largas y estrechas las succiones, Dean comenzó a gruñir y a mover las caderas de atrás hacia delante en la silla, chocando contra los labios de Castiel. Éste seguía acogiéndole completamente, rozando casi la garganta. Dean abrió los ojos, lo miró y estuvo a punto de correrse allí mismo. Castiel se separó, levantó un brazo y volvió a coger su vaso para beber lo que le quedaba de bebida. Luego volvió a repetir la misma operación de antes, haciendo que Dean gruñera frunciendo el ceño, con la mirada perdida sobre el ángel y los labios entre abiertos y secos. Se pasaba la lengua entre ellos pero no era bastante. Nada era bastante a esas alturas las cosas pasaban demasiado tarde.

                - Cas, me corro. Me corro. Joder tío. Me corro. Sigue – le cogió con algo más de fuerza del pelo y lo acercó a él-. Sigue, joder, cómemela. ¡Dios, sí!

                Castiel notó cómo Dean llegaba hasta el final de su garganta y tras un jadeo, comenzó a correrse en su boca. El semen, caliente y viscoso, se mezcló con el sabor del whisky y para el ángel fue una mezcla embriagadora. Tanto, que profundizó con la embestida y la polla de Dean resbaló un poco más hacia dentro. Éste seguía corriéndose, ésta vez notando la estrechez y el calor de la garganta del ángel, se sentó en el borde de la silla con la espalda arqueada y el cuerpo totalmente en tensión.

                - ¡Por Dios bendito, joder, sí! –exclamaba como una letanía una y otra vez mientras terminaba de correrse en la garganta del ángel.

                Cuando todo pasó y Dean volvió en sí aún jadeante, Castiel lo soltó. Dean agachó la cabeza para verse aparecer la polla, aún erecta entre los labios del ángel. Una ligera gotita blanca aún brillaba sobre el glande. El ángel la capturó pasando sobre ella el labio inferior y luego la tragó recorriendo la lengua por la sensible piel.

                Dean jadeó y sonrió al mismo tiempo aún falto de oxigeno. Eso era lo más jodidamente erótico que había vivido en toda su vida. Y ésta había sido bien larga. Finalmente se colocó la ropa bien, le dio un buche a lo que quedaba de su bebida y miró al ángel.

                - Así que… -se aclaró la voz-. ¿Qué has aprendido hoy?

                Castiel ya se había sentado de nuevo en su silla y sonreía vilmente.

                - He aprendido que quizás sí que tenías razón y he acabado de saborear el néctar de los dioses…

                O al menos uno de ellos. Dean sonrió y el resto de la noche ya fue historia.

 

 

**Título: Cosas que Dean piensa que son esenciales que Castiel aprenda.**

**Día 22:[Paradise city](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jp1sqcbaPi4&feature=fvst)**

**Autora: Taolee**

**Beta: Flexikuki**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Personaje secundario: Sam Winchester**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Resumen: Dean se propone enseñar a Castiel una cosa nueva cada día.**

 

 

 

                El teléfono de Dean sonó en mitad de la noche. El cazador se apresuró a contestar antes de despertar a Sam que dormía a pierna suelta en la cama de al lado.

                - ¿Sí?

                - ¿Dean?

                - ¿Cas? –Dean se incorporó sobre la cama, apoyando la espalda contra el respaldar y agarrando bien el móvil con la otra mano-. ¿Va todo bien?

                - Sí –silencio al otro lado de la línea. De fondo se oía el sonido de una televisión. Finalmente Castiel siguió hablando-. Tengo varias preguntas.

                Dean miró el reloj de su muñeca. Las tres y doce de la madrugada.  Ojalá las preguntas fueran de importancia o iba a desplumar a cierto ángel del Señor.

                - Dean… ¿te sientes solo?

                El cazador levantó una ceja. Eso era una broma, ¿no?

                No, Castiel no sabía hacer bromas.

                - Cas, ¿estás bien?

                - No has respondido a mi pregunta.

                Dean hizo una mueca de culpabilidad con la cara. La voz del ángel, más grave que otras veces, parecía hablar completamente en serio, así que él también se lo tomó en serio.

                - Ermmm supongo que sí –sin poderlo evitar, Dean volvió la cabeza para mirar la cama de al lado, donde Sam parecía dormir como un bendito. Desde hacía un tiempo, la relación con su hermano era como una montaña rusa y eso le hacía sentirse solo muchas veces, porque él daba, daba y daba, y la mayoría de las veces no recibía nada bueno a cambio-. Sí. Me he sentido solo demasiadas veces.

                - Yo puedo hacer que  no estés solo.

                Dean elevó las dos cejas al oír las palabras de Castiel y el tono con que lo había dicho.

                - Cas… ¿estás bien?

                - Perfectamente, ¿y tú? –el mismo tono, grave y sugerente seguía en su voz-. Puedo hacer que disfrutes de este momento para siempre, que sueñes, que imagines, que vivas. Todas tus fantasías se pueden hacer realidad si me dejas.

                La boca de Dean se quedó en una perfecta “O” de asombro. Posiblemente estuviera mal, pero algo burbujeó dentro de él. Esas palabras medio sucias del ángel no tendrían que haberle afectado tanto como lo hicieron. Su pene dio un pequeño bote dentro de sus vaqueros, protestando por no poder moverse a gusto. Dean se pasó una mano por la protuberancia para intentar aliviarla. Cosa que no consiguió cuando oyó las siguientes palabras del ángel.

                - Puedo hacerte sudar y gritar de placer, Dean. Puedo volver tu mundo del revés. Sé dónde tocarte y sé hacerte cosas que jamás te dejarías hacer por otra persona. Jadea mi nombre, Dean, y dime que quieres todo eso que tengo para darte.

                - Cas… -Dean no lo había planeado. ¡Demonios! Si ni siquiera lo había pensado, pero ahí estaba su voz, caliente y varonil, ansiosa por probar todo lo que el ángel le estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata-. Sí.

                El ángel sonrió levemente. Desvió un momento la mirada hacia la pantalla del televisor y siguió hablando.

                - Bien, Dean. No te arrepentirás. Estos serán los doscientos pavos mejor invertidos de tu vida.

                El cazador reaccionó por lo que acababa de escuchar y se quedó mirando el móvil como un tonto. Luego reaccionó.

                - ¿Piensas cobrarme? –preguntó entre asombrado y divertido-. Joder, sé que el mundo está viviendo una crisis, pero tanto como para que los ángeles bajen del cielo para dedicarse al sexo telefónico…

                - ¿Esto no es lo normal? –Castiel parecía confundido-. En la televisión es como lo hacen.

                - ¿Qué coño estás viendo, Cas?

                Hubo una pequeña pausa al otro lado del teléfono.

                - Anuncios de teléfonos –respondió sinceramente-. Hay miles. Pensé que esto también tenía que hacerse si tenías un móvil. Todo el mundo lo hace. Lo vi antes en una película.

                - No, Cas. No lo hace todo el mundo. Pero mienten –sonrió-. El sexo telefónico es igual que si fueras a un burdel, sólo que más higiénico, algo más barato y más imaginativo.

                - ¿Y la gente logra excitarse con sólo oír una voz? –el tono de Castiel era de incredulidad, porque  no podía creer que el ser humano fuera tan simple en algunas cosas.

                Dean no supo qué contestarle y le molestó un poco la pregunta, porque él mismo estaba empalmado y deseoso porque hubieran seguido con esa charla. Disimulando, cambió de tema.

                - Me alegra ver que ya te manejas mejor con el teléfono, pero Cas, hazme un favor; no vayas por ahí llamando a la gente ofreciéndole sexo telefónico.

                - No Dean, por eso te he llamado a ti. Tú eres el mayor consumidor de porno que conozco.

                Genial. Que un ángel del Señor pensase que eres un salido es lo que siempre había querido Dean Winchester.

                - Es tarde Cas, y explicarte los usos de un teléfono nos puede llevar un buen rato. Lo dejamos para otro momento, ¿vale? Me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana.

                - Buenas noches, Dean.

                El cazador tiró el teléfono a un lado y encendió la tele. De pronto aparecieron esos anuncios que seguramente eran los causantes de la llamada del ángel. Sin pensárselo cambió de canal porque no le apetecía ver nada de eso. Seguía dolorosamente empalmado y por mucho porno que viese, no era eso lo que andaba buscando. De pronto apareció una película en blanco y negro y en versión original en un idioma extraño. Al cazador le dio lo  mismo y la dejó. Necesitaba algo con lo que quedarse dormido y eso bien podría servirle.

                El problema surgió cuando, tras varias vueltas, Dean comprendió que iba a ser imposible relajarse y dejarse llevar por el sueño si seguía teniendo la polla como una piedra.

                Lanzando un suspiro de resignación, se abrió el primer botón del pantalón y bajó la cremallera. Luego deslizó la mano por dentro y por debajo de la ropa interior, hasta alcanzar el pene ya humedecido. Lo agarró y comenzó a mover la mano arriba y abajo a pesar del poco espacio del que disponía.

                De pronto Sam se movió en la cama. Dean paró la mano y lo miró. Su hermano, tras un par de ronquidos, siguió durmiendo tan plácidamente. Dean cogió el mando con la mano que tenía libre y apagó la tele. Si Sam se despertaba o abría los ojos, que no fuera él masturbándose lo primero que viera. Pobre.

                Así que ahora, a oscuras, Dean se bajó algo más los pantalones, sin llegar a liberarse del todo de ellos, pero sí dejando la ingle al descubierto. Le gustaba acariciarse el abdomen con la otra mano mientras se masturbaba. No sabía muy bien dónde ni cuándo había adquirido esa costumbre, pero el caso es que le gustaba. Sin más preámbulos y en la oscuridad, comenzó a tocarse de nuevo. En su mente reverberaba una y otra vez la voz de Castiel hablándole de la tierra prometida donde quería llevarle si le dejaba. ¡Claro que lo dejaba! ¡Con los ojos cerrados, además! Pensando en ese puñetero ángel que lo había despertado y  luego lo había puesto cachondo, Dean aceleró la mano en un vano intento por correrse lo antes posible y sacar así a Cas de la cabeza y de su piel. El problema radicaba en que por mucho que lo intentase, era imposible hacerlo.

 

 

 

                Dean tuvo que morderse el labio inferior varias veces para no jadear en voz alta y despertar al inquilino de la cama de al lado. Su mano, proporcionándole placer, y esos pensamientos que le asaltaban la cabeza, le hacían elevar las caderas con los pies firmemente apostados sobre la cama, arremetiendo contra su propio puño una y otra vez. Todo eso lo estaban poniendo demasiado cachondo como para notar que, de pronto, no estaba solo en la habitación. Sin contar a su hermano, por supuesto. Un peso a los pies de la cama detuvo a Dean. Parecía que alguien se había puesto de rodillas y avanzaba entre sus piernas muy lentamente. El cazador intentó alcanzar la pistola que tenía debajo de la almohada, pero la manga de la camisa se le había quedado enganchada en la bragueta y no pudo sacarla a tiempo antes de sentirse totalmente cubierto por el recién llegado. Dean cerró los ojos esperándose lo peor. Bueno, morir masturbándote no era tan malo. Tan sólo lamentaba la escena tas lastimosa con la que Sam se encontraría al día siguiente al despertarse. Fue a pegarle un grito para que le salvara cuando la sombra, ya sentada entre los muslos, agachó la cabeza y le dio un beso en el abdomen. Dean se relajó inmediatamente, comprendiendo de pronto de dónde había salido su reciente predilección por acariciarse la ingle; de Cas. El ángel siempre lo besaba allí y cuando éste no estaba, echaba esa sensación de  menos más de lo que quería admitir.

                - ¿Llego tarde? –la voz de Castiel sonó alta y clara por toda la habitación.

                - Shhhhh –Dean miró incómodo al otro lado de la habitación, como si pudiera ver en la oscuridad, hacia la cama de su hermano. Sólo le faltaba que Sam se despertara y lo pillara con la bragueta medio bajada y Castiel entre sus piernas-. Sam puede despertarse.

                - No lo hará –respondió Castiel en el mismo tono de antes. De pronto la tele se encendió sola pero sin sonido y un concierto de los guns n’ roses  en blanco y negro inundó la habitación con una tenue luz-. Dormirá hasta mañana por la mañana.

                Dean lo miró comprendiendo. Luego esbozó una sonrisa. El ángel aprovechó para volver a bajar la cabeza y obsequiarle con más besos. Éstos fueron mucho más devastadores que los anteriores porque ver a Cas entreabrir sus gruesos labios, arrimarlos hacia él y notar la suave y cálida respiración sobre su piel… sinceramente, eso no tenía precio.

                - Joder sí Cas. Sí –Dean jadeó en voz alta y con más intensidad cuando vio las manos del ángel agarrarle del borde de los pantalones y tirar de ellos hacia abajo-. Hmmmm sí, maldita sea.

                Cas sonrió.

                - Esto es mejor que el sexo telefónico, ¿no crees?

                - Ya lo creo, Cas. Mucho mejor.

                - También es más caro.

                Dean dejó de jadear y lo miró.

                - ¿Piensas cobrarme? –Dean no salía de su asombro. Vio a Castiel bajar la cabeza para besarle de nuevo, esta vez sobre su húmedo miembro. Eso provocó en Dean un escalofrío que lo recorrió de arriba abajo y otra serie de jadeos se escaparon de sus labios-. Joder Cas sí, hazlo de nuevo por favor. Chúpamela.

                Era increíble cómo en cuestión de segundos a Dean le dio igual si el ángel le cobraba o no. Ahora sólo lo que existía era el placer de esa boca sobre su polla. Y punto.

                Castiel lo  lamió y se lo metió entero en la boca, haciendo que Dean volviera a gemir y a dejar escapar cosas inentendibles entre sus labios. Incluso elevó de nuevo las caderas, ésta vez arremetiendo contra la boca de Castiel, rogando por colarse un poco más adentro. Cuando el deseo se hizo insoportable, Dean se corrió entre los labios del ángel, manchándose ambos y gruñendo tan alto que casi hizo temblar las paredes.

                Cuando todo acabó, se desplomó sobre  la cama, respirando satisfecho y saciado. Castiel se echó a su lado y lo miró. Dean volvió  la cabeza para mirarle.

                - Qué –le dijo, dejando a medias la pregunta.

                - Son trescientos dólares, Dean. Pero puedes pagarme a plazos.

                - ¿Qué? –ésta vez sí que fue una pregunta hecha en toda regla-. ¿Realmente vas a cobrarme trescientos pavos por una mamada?

                Castiel sonrió.

                - No te cobro por el sexo, Dean. Te cobro porque he tenido que insonorizar medio estado –el ángel parecía divertido apoyado sobre la almohada-. La mano de obra es cara, o eso dicen.

                Dean comenzó a reírse fuertemente aprovechando que, aparentemente, nadie le oía. Luego se dio media vuelta hacia Cas y lo miró sin perder la sonrisa de la cara.

                - Te prohíbo ver más anuncios, Cas. Por el bien de los dos.

                Castiel iba a decir algo, pero entonces la mano de Dean cayó sobre su bragueta y comenzó a acariciarle.

                - Dean… -murmuró en un sonido apenas audible.

                - A partir de ahora, cualquier duda sobre sexo, anuncios, precios y  la mano de obra, te lo aclararé diré yo. ¿Entendido?

                Castiel no se atrevía a decirle que  no por temor a que el cazador quitara la mano de su entrepierna y dejara de proporcionarle ese placer tan intenso que estaba empezando a experimentar.

                - Sí.

                - Perfecto –Dean se incorporó sobre la cama y con calma comenzó a quitarle la ropa-. ¿Seguimos estando insonorizados?

                - Sí, Dean. Hasta dentro de un buen rato.

                - No puedo insonorizar el cielo, Dean. Está fuera de mi rango…

                - Shhhh –Dean se había quitado la ropa a una velocidad asombrosa y ahora estaba totalmente desnudo y tumbado sobre Castiel-. Que aprendan, ¿no crees?

                Castiel sonrió y no dijo nada más durante el rato en que se estuvieron besando sin control, ambos cuerpos rozándose y calentándose. Posiblemente los jadeos de ambos llegaron al cielo, pero les dio igual. A ver si así aprendían algo…

 

 

**Título: Cosas que Dean piensa que son esenciales que Castiel aprenda.**

**Día 23: Caliente y en su punto**

**Autora: Taolee**

**Beta: Flexikuki**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Spoilers: 6x10**

**Rating: NC-13 (lo siento, pero los labios de Dean jamás podrán ser PG)**

**Resumen: Dean se propone enseñar a Castiel una cosa nueva cada día.**

 

 

**DIA 23: CALIENTE Y EN SU PUNTO**

\- Hoy, Cas, te voy a enseñar a pedir una pizza por teléfono y a regatear con el tío de la pizza para que nos rebaje unos pavos si viene con todo el queso pegado a la caja.

                Castiel se puso tenso y palideció un poco. Sin prestarle atención, Dean cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de la pizzería. En menos de un minuto había dado la dirección del motel, el número de habitación y había encargado una pizza extra grande con doble de todo. Luego dejó el teléfono sobre la cama y se puso a sacar su pistola de la mochila. Necesitaba limpiarla y, mientras esperaba a que llegara la comida, iba a aprovechar ese tiempo. Castiel seguía dando vueltas por la habitación como si algo le preocupara. Dean estuvo tentado de preguntarle, pero tratándose de Cas, muchas veces era mejor permanecer en la ignorancia a que te explicara algo mega largo y extremadamente complicado.

                A los cuarenta minutos largos, tres golpes sonaron en la puerta. Dean ni se inmutó, pero sí que escondió un poco el arma entre las sábanas. Cas pegó un respingo y miró hacia la puerta.

                - Cas, ¿puedes abrir, por favor?

                Castiel se volvió hacia él sorprendido, como si en lugar de pedirle que abriera la puerta, le hubiera pedido que se tirara de cabeza a la jaula de Lucifer para rescatar el alma de Sam.

                - ¿Hay alguien? –se oyó desde fuera.

                - ¿Vas a abrir? –Dean levantó una ceja y miró al ángel, que parecía indeciso detrás de la puerta.

                Castiel tomó aire y abrió la puerta. Luego se quedó mirando al muchacho que traía la pizza. La verdad es que esa gorrita roja de cuadros era poco favorecedora.

                - Cas… coge la pizza –le indicó Dean. El ángel obedeció y Dean siguió guiándole-. Ahora deja la caja sobre la mesa, coge el dinero y págale.

                El ángel tardó un rato en reaccionar. Dejó la caja y cogió la pasta. Luego alargó el brazo y le tendió el dinero al muchacho que lo miraba incrédulo.

                - Gracias tío –el chaval se dirigió a Dean y tras hacer una señal con la gorra, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

                Castiel cerró la puerta de golpe, pero se quedó allí parado sin hacer nada.

                - ¿Qué diablos te pasa? –Dean puso el arma a un lado y lo miró-. Vamos Cas, te he visto enfrentarte a demonios, vampiros, metamorfos, jinetes e incluso al mismísimo Lucifer… ¿y ahora llega un pavo con una gorrita y le tienes miedo?

                El ángel caminó dos pasos hacia el cazador y lo miró.

                - No es eso, Dean… el otro día, cuando vi la película del pizzero…

                Dean tardó un segundo en recordar, y cuando lo hizo, una sonrisa le inundó el rostro.

                - Ya entiendo –se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia él-. Pensaste que eso era lo normal que se tenía que hacer, ¿no? –sonrió encantadoramente-, si cada vez que se pidiera una pizza se tuviera que hacer eso, el trabajo de pizzero estaría mejor pagado, créeme.

                - Me alegra saberlo –Cas parecía más calmado.

                - Aunque ahora que lo pienso –Dean se había acercado peligrosamente a él-. El otro día bien que besaste a Meg –el cazador ya no sonreía. Su semblante era serio y había avanzado tanto que había acabado por arrinconar al ángel contra la pared.

                - Eso fue sólo un beso, Dean.

                - Pues no me gustó.

                - Puedo remediarlo.

                Dean hizo una mueca con la cara y levantó una ceja.

                - ¿Sí? Estoy impaciente por verlo.

                Castiel sonrió a medias. Recordaba la película de pe a pa así que, cogiendo a Dean por los brazos, le dio la vuelta y lo apoyó contra la pared y se reclinó sobre él, indicándole quien mandaba. El cazador reconoció el momento y sonrió.

                - Voy a hacer de la chica, ¿no? –murmuró cuando el ángel comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello.

                - Sí.

                - Bien –Dean echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se dejó hacer-, pero olvídate de darme palmadas en el trasero, Cas.

                - Bueno –Castiel ya había comenzado a quitarle la ropa y besaba todo aquel trozo de piel que quedaba al descubierto-. Ya veremos…

 

 

**Título: Cosas que Dean piensa que son esenciales que Castiel aprenda.**

**Día 24: Scully?... Yes?... Marry me…**

**Autora: Taolee**

**Beta: Flexikuki**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Personaje secundario: Sam Winchester**

**Rating: NC-13 (lo siento, pero los labios de Dean jamás podrán ser PG)**

**Resumen: Dean se propone enseñar a Castiel una cosa nueva cada día.**

 

 

**DIA 24: SCULLY?... YES?... MARRY ME…**

                - Odio las bodas.

                - No haber dicho que sí –Sam se acercó a su hermano y le puso bien el cuello de la camisa-. Piensa que es algo muy bonito que sucede entre dos personas.

                Dean lo miró enarcando una ceja.

                - Son cazadores, Sam. Ya sabes el promedio de vida que tienen los que se dedican a esto. Mira a papá y a mamá.

                Sam se volvió hacia él.

                - Eso fue distinto –Sam parecía algo molesto-. Oye Dean, ¿podríamos ir a la boda, desearles lo mejor a Christina y a Steve, comer algo de tarta e irnos?

                Dean levantó las manos en señal de derrota y caminó hacia el coche. Sam lo miró y lo siguió. Cuando se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, su hermano ya había arrancado el motor y ponía a su nena en marcha.

                - ¿Dónde vamos? –una voz desde detrás les hizo mirar por el espejo retrovisor.

                Afortunadamente ya estaban acostumbrados a que Castiel se apareciera sin avisar y sin usar ese sonidito de alas revoloteando alrededor de él.

                - A una boda. ¿Te han invitado, colega? –claramente Dean intentó confundir al ángel, pero Sam no se lo permitió.

                - Dean… no pagues tu frustración con Cas.

                - ¡No lo hago! –sonrió divertido mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor y se dirigía al ángel-. Cuando asistes a una boda tienes que llevar un regalo, Cas. ¿Has traído algo?

                Castiel lo miró, dudando si decía la verdad o no. Cuando Dean tenía el día guasón le gastaba bromas estúpidas y él picaba, obviamente. Ahora parecía ir en serio, sobre todo cuando recogió en su regazo una cajita que Dean le lanzó desde el asiento delantero.

                - Ábrela –respondió girando peligrosamente en una curva-. Es nuestro regalo para los novios.

                Castiel la abrió y un montón de tarjetas de créditos, todas con distintos nombres, aparecieron ante sus ojos. Confundido el ángel levantó la cabeza.

                - No creo que esto sea muy legal.

                - Tampoco lo es que las hadas rapten niños y sin embargo lo hacen –se defendió el mayor de los Winchester-. Vamos Cas no me mires así. ¡Son cazadores! Estoy seguro de que van a necesitar todas esas tarjetas tarde o temprano.

                Sam gruñó y se dirigió a su hermano.

                - Me dijiste que les habías metido dinero en la caja.

                - Y lo he hecho –sonrió encantadoramente-, sólo que no en efectivo –y antes de que Sam se lo volviera a echar en cara y le tocara los cojones como sólo su hermano sabía hacerlo, Dean puso la radio a toda pastilla y siguieron hasta el hotel donde se celebraría la boda en una pequeña sala de banquetes y acto seguido se celebraría el convite en el mismo lugar.

                La ceremonia fue sencilla y bonita y los invitados, apenas algunos familiares y amigos, obligaron a los novios a abrir los regalos antes de cortar la tarta.

                - Me aburro –Dean se balanceaba sobre los pies al fondo de la sala, detrás de todos los asistentes-. Ya sé por qué no suelo ir a las bodas.

                - Porque normalmente te lo has montado previamente con la novia y el novio no quiere ni verte –su hermano le respondió sin apartar los ojos de los novios que se dirigían hacia la mesa donde estaban todos los regalos.

                - Shhhh –Castiel los mandó callar cuando la feliz pareja, muy sonrientes, comenzaron a agradecer a los presentes todos esos regalos.

                - ¡Oh Dios mío! –el novio se dirigió de pronto hacia detrás de la mesa y tiró de una cuerda para que todo el mundo  lo viera-. ¿Quién demonios nos ha regalado una cabra?

                Dean y Sam miraron a Castiel. El ángel, sin comprender, se dirigió hacia Dean.

                - ¿Ya no se le regala una cabra al esposo como símbolo de fertilidad y prosperidad?

                - Calla y vámonos.

 

 

**Título: Cosas que Dean piensa que son esenciales que Castiel aprenda.**

**Día 25: ¿Sí, no me digas?**

**Autora: Taolee**

**Beta: Flexikuki**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Personaje secundario: Sam Winchester**

**Rating: NC-13 (lo siento, pero los labios de Dean jamás podrán ser PG)**

**Resumen: Dean se propone enseñar a Castiel una cosa nueva cada día.**

**Dedicatoria: Quiero dedicarle este drabble a mi sobrina Helena, que hace años nos enseñó a jugar a Yura y a mí a las cartas de Yu-Gi-Oh, recochineándonos en toda la cara lo buena jugadora que era, y cuando le comentábamos algo que para nosotros era nuevo y para ella muy obvio, te decía “¿zí, no me digaz?” de ahí el nombre del drabble. Y todo eso con sólo siete años. Hoy en día y cinco años más tarde, he desheredado a mi sobrina por odiar a Jared Padalecki y sustituirle por Joshua Jackson… No, si ya de pequeña se la veía venir. Y la culpa la tiene Flexikuki, por haber parido un monstruo ¬¬**

 

 

**DIA 25: ¿SÍ, NO ME DIGAS?**

\- Mira Cas, es muy fácil –Sam le tendió un puñado de cartas para que el ángel se familiarizara con ellas-. Las cartas de Yu-Gi-Oh son muy fáciles y Dean y yo jugamos al modo sencillo. Cinco cartas descubiertas y vamos eliminando la carta del oponente superándole en ataque y teniendo en cuenta la defensa.

                Castiel miró sus cartas y los numeritos que ponía en la esquina inferior derecha. Bien, parecía pan comido.

                - No será con la carta de Injection Fairy Lily –Sam rió recordando la estúpida jugada de antes-. Ataque cuatrocientos… por favor… un bebé con patucos de lana podría hacer más daño.

                - Tenía defensa mil quinientos –Dean abrió un paquete de Doritos y se  llevó cinco a la boca-. No está mal.

                - Hombre, si lo comparas con el ataque, no. Venga, pon tus cartas sobre la mesa.

                Dean así lo hizo. Luego se volvió hacia Castiel.

                - Ahora tú, Cas.

                El ángel los imitó y puso cinco cartas al descubierto sobre la superficie de madera.

                - Joder con el ángel –murmuró viendo las buenas cartas que tenía Cas.

                - Empiezo yo que soy más guapo –Dean se limpió los dedos sobre la tela de los vaqueros y cogió una de sus cartas para llevarla con mucha floritura hacia una de las de Castiel-. Utilizo mi Bowser para darle por culo a tu Azure Knight.

                El ángel miró su carta acercando la cara hasta ella.

                - Esto parece ser un ángel, Dean. No puede tener sólo dos mil de defensa.

                - Son cartas, Cas. No te lo tomes como algo personal –Sam sonreía tras el gollete de su botella-. Me toca –tosió bajando la cerveza por la garganta-. Dean, utilizo mi Little-Winguard para atacar tu Winged Kuriboh Lvl 10.

                - ¡Ya podrás, cabrón! que sólo tiene defensa doscientos –Dean cogió él mismo su carta y la lanzó hacia el otro lado de la habitación-. Mierda de bicho.

                Ahora era el turno de Castiel.

                - Mi Two Headed Gryphon contra tu Spirit of Flames, Sam.

                El menor de los Winchester miró la jugada.

                - Vaya, me gustaba esa carta –se quejó quitándola del medio.

                - Era una patata, hermanito –Dean seguía hablando con la boca llena-. Sólo te gustaba porque se parece a ti; un bicho grande y poderoso saliendo del infierno.

                - Gracias –Sam le respondió sin emoción, pero sin ofenderse-. Te toca, Dean.

                Dean meditó su jugada y estuvo planeando su ataque durante toda la partida. Eso no evitó que Cas y Sam lo vapulearan a la primera de cambio. Ya sólo quedaban esos dos y, sinceramente, Castiel parecía haber aprendido muy pronto.

                - No tienes nada que hacer con tu Stardust Dragon, Cas –Sam le hablaba en un tono bajo y solemne-. Mi Raging Inferno Frost Dragon tiene ataque tres mil.

                - Eso veo –Castiel hizo una mueca con el labio y lanzó la carta-. Tendrá ataque tres mil, pero sólo dos mil de defensa. El ataque del mío puede con el tuyo, Sammuel. Sayonara, baby.

                Dean comenzó a reírse por las palabras del ángel. Su hermano se volvió hacia él cabreado.

                - ¿Qué coño le estás enseñando?

                - Hey, tranquilito –siguió riéndose-. Ayer vimos Terminator 2. Y a todo esto Sam, ¿por qué todas tus cartas tienen algún dibujo diabólico?

                Sam pasó de la pregunta de su hermano y se concentró en luchar contra Castiel, pero por mucho que lo intentó, las pocas cartas que le quedaban eran menos poderosas que las del ángel. Sólo le quedaba una oculta para poder ganar. Cerró los ojos y le dio la vuelta. Ante ellos apareció la carta de Satán. Dean disimuló una sonrisilla. Sam  no le hizo caso. No era una carta del todo mala, con cuatro  mil quinientos de ataque y dos mil quinientos de defensa. Aún tenía la esperanza de que la carta de Cas fuera peor que la suya.

                El ángel, con la misma lentitud, le dio la vuelta a su carta y ante ellos apareció Rainbow Neos, que aunque no era la mejor de todas, su ataque de cuatro mil quinientos y su defensa de tres mil, superaba con creces la mejor carta que le quedaba a Sam.

                - Joder –Sam se dejó de caer contra el respaldar de su asiento, viendo cómo el ángel lanzaba la carta y ésta caía justo sobre la suya, cubriéndola por completo.

                - El bien siempre gana, Sammuel. Deberías saberlo.

                - No te hagas el gallito, Cas, que me has ganado con el poder del arcoíris. ¿No te dice eso nada?

                Castiel se encogió de hombros y se quedó con la duda porque Sam se levantó y caminó hacia el baño sin explicarle su comentario. Cuando cerró la puerta, el ángel se volvió hacia Dean para preguntarle.

                - ¿Qué ha querido decir Sam?

                Dean meneó la cabeza. No iba a decirle a Castiel que su hermano le había llamado disimuladamente mariquita porque seguramente no iba a entender la broma, así que decidió mentirle.

                - Nada Cas, que los ángeles moláis mazo. ¿Otra cervecita?

 

 

**Título: Cosas que Dean piensa que son esenciales que Castiel aprenda.**

**Día 26: Este es mi credo. No hay buenas armas. No hay malas armas. Un arma en las manos de una mala persona es algo malo. Cualquier arma en manos de una persona buena no es amenaza para nadie, excepto para la gente mala.**

**Autora: Taolee**

**Beta: Flexikuki**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Resumen: Dean se propone enseñar a Castiel una cosa nueva cada día.**

**Dedicado a: Shirley, que me dio la idea. Este es tu drabble, nena.**

 

 

**DIA 26: HERE'S MY CREDO. THERE ARE NO GOOD GUNS, THERE ARE NO BAD GUNS. A GUN IN THE HANDS OF A BAD MAN IS A BAD THING. ANY GUN IN THE HANDS OF A GOOD MAN IS NO THREAT TO ANYONE, EXCEPT BAD PEOPLE.**

 

 

                Desde que Castiel “frecuentaba” a los hermanos Winchester, había aprendido a hacer ciertas cosas que pensó que jamás aprendería a hacer como ángel, como por ejemplo abrir una cerveza con los dientes, hacer una trampa para demonios con un chicle o “comprar” pequeñas cosas en el supermercado escondiéndolas dentro de otras más grandes.

                Ahora ahí se encontraba, sentado sobre la cama de uno de los hermanos en esa mugrienta habitación de motel de carretera. Dean y Sam se estaban haciendo pasar otra vez por agentes del FBI y estaban preguntando la desaparición de varias mujeres en la zona y él, mientras tanto, se había quedado en la habitación intentando matar el tiempo. Dean le había enseñado infinidad de cosas que podía hacer y la verdad es que las últimas semanas habían sido muy fructíferas. Ahora, sin embargo, no se le ocurría nada. Hasta que vio la pistola de Dean medio escondida debajo de la almohada.

                Con paso lento pero decidido, se acercó a ella. Ignoraba si Dean la habría dejado allí a propósito o se le habría olvidado. El caso es que allí estaba, brillando sobre su mano. El arma de Dean Winchester era como su dueño; grande, hermosa y con marcas de guerra. Y también estaba algo sucia. Quizás por eso Dean no se la había llevado. Tenía rastros de pólvora y plomo. Sin perder tiempo, Castiel dejó el arma sobre la cama y caminó hacia la mochila de Sam, donde sabía que el menor de los hermanos siempre llevaba un maletín para limpiar las armas.

                Una vez lo hubo encontrado, lo dejó junto a la pistola. Sabía que aquella maniobra solía manchar mucho. Lo sabía porque más de una vez había visto a Dean con la cara manchada de negro de haberse rascado la nariz mientras limpiaba su arma, así que antes de que se manchara su propia ropa, Castiel se quitó la gabardina y la chaqueta y las dejó sobre una silla. Luego se deshizo de la corbata, por si acaso también se le manchaba, y por último se remangó la camisa hasta debajo de los codos. Iba a tener que ser cuidadoso porque su impoluta camisa era un blanco fácil para cualquier tipo de mancha. No es que el ángel hubiera perdido su mojo auto limpiándose como si fuera un horno pirolítico de última generación. No, lo que pasaba es que prefería estar cómodo y concentrado para esa tarea. Parecía una tontería, pero de una buena limpieza del arma dependía un buen disparo luego. Y haciendo lo que hacían los Winchester, era  mejor no dejar nada al azar.

                Castiel se sentó a un lado de la cama y se puso la caja y el arma a su lado, tal y como Dean le había enseñado. Lo primero que hizo fue comprobar que la pistola estaba descargada. Luego  cogió un cepillo que tenía el mismo calibre que el arma y siempre acordándose de arrastrar las cerdas de dentro hacia fuera de una sola pasada.

                El arma estaba más sucia de lo que había pensado en un principio y tardó mucho en terminar el cepillado. Cuando acabó, tenía las manos manchadas, la camisa también tenía restos negros y seguro que en la cara también había algún rastro, porque sin darse cuenta se había llegado algún dedo a la frente para quitarse un mechón rebelde de la frente.

                Lo siguiente era limpiarlo por fuera. Ese trabajo era mucho más sencillo porque Dean cuidaba muy bien su arma y no tenía restos de aceites pegados ni resecos, por lo que Castiel sólo necesitó pasar una bayeta por la superficie.

                La tarea era fácil, pero Castiel seguía concentrado en lo que hacía, pendiente al arma que comenzaba a brillar entre sus  manos y sin percatarse de que la puerta se abría. Levantó la cabeza cuando oyó que se cerraba de un golpe. Allí parado y mirándole atentamente estaba Dean. Venía abriéndose la corbata y echándose hacia atrás la chaqueta, hasta que se quedó parado para mirar a ángel.

                Castiel parecía un ángel caído del cielo, o más bien recién salido del infierno si se tenían en cuenta las manchas oscuras de la frente, las manos y los antebrazos. Éste limpiaba con un trapo de gamuza suave todo el cañón de su pistola, pasando la mano fuertemente sobre el acero, arriba y abajo, mientras el ángel levantaba la vista para observarle.

                Eso era demasiado para Dean, que había tenido un día de mierda en la oficina del sheriff. Sam aún seguía allí intentando sacar algo en claro y él se había vuelto porque su humor había empeorado por momentos. Y gracias a Dios que lo había hecho, porque esa visión tan erótica del ángel limpiando su arma era lo más jodidamente caliente que había visto en mucho tiempo.

                Caminando como un gran depredador hacia su presa, Dean se fue quitando la corbata y la chaqueta y las arrojó sin preocuparse dónde caían. Cuando estuvo encima del ángel, le quitó el arma de las manos y las tiró hacia un lado. Luego obligó a Castiel a tumbarse sobre la cama mientras él se sentaba sobre sus piernas.

                - Dean, tengo las manos manchadas, déjame limpiarme antes…

                - No te preocupes Cas, que no te van a hacer falta ahora mismo las manos –Dean le subió los brazos y lo agarró por las muñecas, dejando muy poca distancia entre sus labios-. En agradecimiento por haber limpiado mi arma, ahora yo voy a limpiar la tuya.

                Castiel lo miró con el semblante serio, incluso llegó a fruncir el ceño levemente.

                - Yo no tengo arma, Dean. ¿Recuerdas?

                Dean sonrió, se incorporó y se deslizó entre sus piernas quedando entre ellas. Luego mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón con las manos, cogió la cremallera del pantalón con los dientes y la fue bajando poco a poco, demostrándole así cuáles eran sus intenciones.

                - Algún día, Cas, entenderás todo lo que te digo –y terminó de bajarle la bragueta para demostrarle lo que pensaba hacer realmente con su arma.

 

 

 

**Título: Cosas que Dean piensa que son esenciales que Castiel aprenda.**

**Día 27: Because the night…**

**Autora: Taolee**

**Beta: Flexikuki**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Resumen: Dean se propone enseñar a Castiel una cosa nueva cada día.**

**Dedicado a: wesleyoso, que quería leer algo así y yo no sé decirle que no ^^**

**DÍA 27:  BECAUSE THE NIGHT…**

 

                

Dean se fue despertando poco a poco. Estaba tumbado boca abajo en la cama llevando como única prenda de vestir una sábana mal enrollada en la cintura.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro separándola de la almohada y estirando los brazos un poco por debajo de ella. La luz era cálida y tenue, que profería a la habitación un tono ambar muy acogedor. Pero eso no fue lo que le despertó, sino más bien sentir una mano en la espalda. Bueno, más concretamente un dedo sobre su espalda que vagaba perezoso.

Al principio pensó que era eso; un dedo divagando y haciendo figuras erráticas sobre su piel, pero no. Finalmente descubrió que le estaban dibujando palabras en la espalda y que si las unía, formaban algo que tenía sentido.

Relajado cerró los ojos y se concentró. Una palabra tras otra y la frase estuvo completa.

_¿Te he despertado?_

Dean sonrió perezoso.

\- Sí.

De nuevo el dedo comenzó a moverse, ésta vez algo más rápido sobre su piel.

_Quiero jugar contigo. ¿Puedo?_

\- Estoy a tu merced –Dean volvió a recostar la cabeza sobre la almohada y a cerrar los ojos dispuesto a relajarse.

_Dean_

\- ¿Qué? –la voz salió medio amortiguada por la almohada.

_Quiero follarte_

El cazador abrió los ojos automáticamente, como si le hubieran programado para saltar al oír esas palabras. Sinceramente, se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

_Dean_

Dean no respondió. Aún estaba asimilando lo que le habían escrito en la espalda.

_¿Dean?_

Finalmente reaccionó y parpadeó confundido.

\- Dime.

_Sólo era una idea. Podemos jugar a lo que tú desees_

Ese era el caso, que Dean deseaba jugar a lo que le había propuesto. Normalmente el rol era distinto; él llegaba donde estuviera Cas y lo sometía a su merced, lo besaba hasta dejarle sin sentido, dejándole con las rodillas temblando. Le hacía suplicar mil veces. Hasta ahora. Ahora el ángel había preguntado, muy educadamente eso sí, que quería follarle. Y no es que Dean tuviera algo en contra, es que simplemente no estaba acostumbrado.

Algo tenía que estar mal en su cerebro, o simplemente era que confiaba plenamente en Castiel. El caso es que asintió con la cabeza. Quería. Quería que jugara con él.

\- Adelante –respondió en un susurro por si acaso ese asentimiento de cabeza había pasado desapercibido por el ángel.

Castiel trazó varios dibujos más sobre su espalda, pero Dean no había prestado atención y no supo qué le había dicho. Iba a preguntarle si podía escribírselo otra vez, pero la mano del ángel había comenzado a descender por su espalda y ya todo pensamiento coherente se fue por la ventana. Esos dedos largos y elegantes del ángel le acariciaron una de las nalgas, pasando las yemas de los dedos sobre ella con tal delicadeza como si fuera el cristal más fino y exquisito que se hubiera creado nunca en la tierra. Para el ángel era así muchas veces.

Dean cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por esa tranquilidad que le proporcionaba ese tacto caliente sobre la piel. Cuando un dedo se deslizó entre las dos nalgas, tensó el cuerpo, pero rápidamente se obligó a relajarse. Era Cas, y su ángel jamás le haría daño.

El dedo que llegó a su entrada estaba ligeramente humedecido. Dean no supo si Castiel había usado algún tipo de producto o simplemente se había llevado el dedo directamente a la boca y se lo había lamido. Esa última visión en su mente del ángel succionando su propio dedo le hizo empalmarse dolorosamente contra el colchón.

Castiel, ajeno a los pensamientos de Dean pero no a sus reacciones, trazó círculos sobre los suaves y sensibles pliegues de su entrada para, poco a poco, adentrarse en él. Se deslizó dentro lentamente, sin apenas mover el dedo, así hasta que repitió el mismo movimiento pero a la inversa, hasta sacarlo de nuevo. Hizo lo mismo varias veces seguidas hasta que probó introduciendo un segundo dedo. La verdad es que Castiel se lo estaba tomando con mucha calma. Eso hizo que Dean levantara el trasero yendo en busca de esos dedos que parecían no querer adentrarse nunca en él. Cuando los sintió largos y duros en su interior, el cazador lanzó un gemido ahogado contra la almohada. Joder, la sensación era indescriptible. ¿Por qué diablos no había dejado al ángel que le hiciera eso mismo mucho antes?

De nuevo salió a su encuentro, subiendo y bajando las caderas. Castiel pareció darse por enterado y aceleró el ritmo hasta acabar moviendo los dedos dentro de él, primero en forma de tijeras, lo que produjo que Dean mordiera la almohada ahogando un gruñido de placer, y luego cruzando los dedos en su interior y moviéndolos en círculos. Eso lo volvió completamente loco.

Castiel sudaba por el esfuerzo que estaba realizando, que era más mental que físico, porque se moría por hundirse en él desesperadamente. No obstante, y haciendo gala de una paciencia y un autodominio envidiable, siguió follándole con los dedos un rato más, viendo cómo el trasero de Dean le salía al encuentro una y otra vez.

Levantó la cabeza para observar ese glorioso cuerpo tan grande y firme. Era increíble como con tan sólo dos dedos había podido hacer claudicar de su trono de macho dominante a Dean Winchester. El cazador, tan sudado como él, se frotaba desesperado contra las sábanas mientras elevaba el trasero una y otra vez. Restos del conjuro en Enoquiano que le había dibujado por último en la espalda aún eran visibles, apenas brillantes por el sudor que se desprendía por sus costados. Había sido un hechizo de protección, así que mientras Dean estuviera distraído o durmiendo, nada ni nadie podría encontrarle excepto él.

\- Cas… -jadeó. No sabía muy bien lo que era, pero Dean sentía que iba a morirse si Castiel no continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo.

El ángel se dio por aludido y se apiadó de él. Despacio sacó los dedos de su cuerpo y pasó la rodilla al otro lado del trasero de Dean, impidiéndole por completo abrir las piernas.

El cazador miró hacia atrás. La visión de tener a Castiel sobre su trasero, fuerte, sudoroso y empalmado, fue mucho más de lo que su cuerpo y su mente podían aguantar. Relamiéndose los labios agachó la cabeza y volvió a elevar el trasero, haciendo que el ángel cabalgara involuntariamente sobre él. La sensación fue deliciosa y el cazador supo en el momento exacto en el que su líquido pre seminal había comenzado a manchar las sábanas.

Las palmas sudadas del ángel lo agarraron de las nalgas, separándoselas levemente y con una lentitud y una paciencia envidiable, Castiel acercó su erección a su entrada, presionó levemente y tuvo que ayudarse con una mano para no torcerse. Antes de volver a intentarlo, el ángel se dio varios toques en el glande, deslizando la mano cuan largo era y dando varios toquecitos sobre una de las nalgas de Dean. El cazador se hubiera reído si hubiera estado de otro humor. Ahora estaba increíblemente desesperado por sentir al ángel dentro de él y si no lo hacía en cuestión de segundos, se daría la vuelta y violaría a un ángel del Señor. Así de claro.

Castiel debió de leerle la mente porque volvió a acercarse a su entrada y, aún ayudándose con la mano, comenzó a adentrarse en él.

La sensación era caliente e indescriptible. Con Dean todo era así; salvaje y arriesgado. Increíblemente erótico y desenfrenado. Castiel lo agarró de las caderas y siguió adentrándose en él todo lo que pudo, abriéndose paso, reclamando ese cuerpo como suyo. Si en algún momento pensó que Dean se echaría hacia atrás alejándose de él, es que no lo conocía en absoluto, pero sabía que no lo haría, sino todo lo contrario; Dean salía a su encuentro, rogándole y reclamándole más, instándole a que siguiera adentrándose en él de la manera que lo estaba haciendo. Castiel, tan obediente como siempre, se hundió en él cuan largo y ancho eray hasta que no pudo más. Luego volvió a salir del todo para adentrarse segundos más tarde y repetir lo mismo una y otra vez. Podía hacerlo sin salirse del todo del cazador, pero se había percatado que cada vez que incursionaba en él, obligándole a abrirse, Dean lanzaba un pequeño gruñido seguido de un jadeo grave y pronunciado que lo ponían a mil y si el cazador volvía a repetirlo, Cas iba a tener un serio problema en controlarse.

Tal y como sabía, Dean volvió a gruñir y a gemir mientras apretaba los músculos para retenerle dentro de él. Tener las piernas juntas y no poder apenas moverse nada más que un ligero balanceo era muy limitado para él, pero merecía la pena porque la polla de Castiel entraba a presión en él y le rozaba una y otra vez la próstata, haciendo que el cuerpo le temblara ligeramente cada vez que arremetía contra él.

Durante un segundo, Dean volvió la cabeza hacia atrás. Vio su cuerpo largo y sudado tumbado completamente boca abajo en la cama y sobre su trasero, Castiel a horcajadas saliendo y entrando en él una y otra vez. El ángel tenía las palmas de las manos sobre el plexo lumbar y cada vez que incursionaba en él, apretaba ligeramente las manos sobre su carne, como si así pudiera adentrarse un poco más en su cuerpo y llegar más lejos.

Dean se mojó los labios ante semejante visión y elevó el trasero para salirle al encuentro y para poder frotarse contra las sábanas. Su erección le palpitaba como un demonio, reclamando algo de satisfacción para ella.

Castiel no se esperaba que Dean subiera las caderas en ese momento, lo que provocó que la penetración fuera mucho más larga y menos delicada que antes. El ángel gimió. Para Dean no había mejor visión que esa de Castiel sobre él, sudado, con los labios ligeramente separados y brillantes por la saliva que dejaba la lengua al pasar sobre ellos constantemente. Una gota de sudor le resbalaba por el mentón y esas adorables arruguitas de la nariz también estaban presentes, demostrando el esfuerzo que estaba realizando el ángel.

\- Dean… -Castiel intentó que le saliera la voz sin lograrlo-. Yo…

Dean asintió, sabiendo lo que Cas quería decirle pero sin necesidad de oírlo.

\- Sí, Cas. Córrete.

Castiel no lo dudó ni lo evitó más. Se afianzó a las caderas del cazador y profirió un gemido mientras notaba la mejor sensación del mundo. Era como un calor que se expandía y se contraía en medio del estómago y luego iba recorriendo cada una de las partes de su cuerpo hasta que explotaba arrastrándole con él y llevándole por delante. Esa era la mejor sensación del mundo. Joder, qué equivocado había estado durante todos esos milenios de existencia pensando que había conocido el cielo, cuando realmente era ahora que estaba descubriendo lo que era el paraíso en realidad.

Dean supo el momento exacto en que Castiel comenzó a correrse dentro de él. Estaba tan caliente y había acelerado tanto el ritmo que por un momento se quedó quieto pensando que no podía experimentar placer mayor que ese. Estaba equivocado también porque cuando levantó las caderas para hacer frente a las embestidas del ángel, Dean se rozó contra las sábanas haciendo que fuera demasiado tarde para él. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo levantando el peso del ángel con las caderas, comenzó a moverse mucho más rápido y salvaje, sin tener en cuenta que estaba a un segundo de correrse. Y así fue. El orgasmo le estalló en medio del pecho. Sintió cómo su vientre y abdomen se manchaban de una humedad caliente, profanando de paso las pobres sábanas y, ahogando un gruñido, terminó de correrse hasta quedar agotado debajo de Cas.

 

 

 

\- No te has puesto condón, Cas –un buen rato más tarde, cuando ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad y ambos estaban tumbados con la cabeza en la almohada, Dean se había acordado de ese pequeño detalle.

\- ¿Te puedes quedar en estado de buena esperanza, Dean?

\- Soy un tío, Cas. Por si no te habías dado cuenta.

\- Y yo un ángel del señor, Dean. Conmigo todo es posible –el tono de voz de Castiel había sido lo suficientemente serio que el cazador le creyó.

El rostro de Dean empalideció pensando en demasiadas posibilidades que se habían formado en su cabeza. Entonces el ángel comenzó a reírse como nunca antes lo había oído.

\- Estoy de broma, Dean. Hasta yo sé que los hombres no pueden quedarse en cinta.

Dean sonrió levemente con el susto aún metido en el cuerpo.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa, Cas? Que me gustabas más cuando hacías tus putos chistes en enoquiano.

 

FIN

 

Nota de la autora: me gustaría aclarar que Wesleyoso sólo me dio la idea de lo de escribir en la espalda… el resto es que a mí se me ha ido de las manos XDDD

 

 

**Día 28: I’m in my day**

**Autora: Taolee**

**Beta: Flexikuki**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Personaje secundario: Sam Winchester**

**Rating: NC-13 (lo siento, pero los labios de Dean jamás podrán ser PG)**

**Resumen: Dean se propone enseñar a Castiel una cosa nueva cada día.**

**Dedicado: a lea_asun1 y a nuestra charla del otro día por el FB. Porque ser mujer muchas veces no es tan divertido… ¬¬**

 

 

**DIA 28: I’M IN MY DAY**

                - Y estamos en medio del campo para…

                - Pisar la hierba. Descalzos.

                Sam hizo un pequeño gorgojo ahogando una risa porque si se sería abiertamente, Dean volvería a echarle y hoy estaba especialmente aburrido y quería ver las cosas que le estaba enseñando a Castiel porque tenía la ligera sospecha de que estaba echando al ángel a perder.

                - ¿Y eso es esencial de aprender? –Sam apoyó la puntera de la bota sobre el talón del otro pie y se desprendió de ella. Luego repitió la misma operación con el otro pie. Finalmente se quitó los calcetines.

                - ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no lo haces, listillo? –Dean ya se había quitado sus botas y los calcetines y caminó un poco sobre el césped. Luego se volvió hacia su hermano-. ¿De verdad que no te gusta pisar la hierba estando descalzo?

                Sam caminó hacia arriba y hacia abajo un par de veces. La verdad es que la sensación era liberadora; caminar sobre la hierba húmeda, olerla, sentirla bajo la planta de los pies, era como volver a ser niño de nuevo.

                - Te gusta, ¿eh? –Dean esbozó una sonrisa enorme y camino alrededor de su hermano. Luego se paró y miró alrededor de ellos-. A ver si Cas no tarda en venir.

                - Le habrá surgido algo, no te preocupes. Vendrá enseguida.

                Dean asintió. Luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró al cielo que estaba completamente azul  y adornado con miles de nubes blancas.

                - Cuando venga Cas le preguntaré cómo son las nubes y si ha tocado alguna vez alguna de ellas.

                Sam volvió la cabeza para mirarle, pero no dijo nada. Su hermano siguió hablando.

                - Voy a preguntarle si nos podría llevar a ver qué tacto tienen, o a qué huelen…

                Sam agitó negativamente la cabeza sonriendo mientras se sentaba sobre la hierba. Ya se había cansado de dar vueltas como un tonto. Volvió la cabeza y siguió observando a Dean mirar  hacia arriba.

                - Genial –acabó tumbándose sobre la hierba y mirando las mismas nubes blancas y gorditas que divisaba su hermano-, ya sólo nos falta sincronizar nuestras menstruaciones.

 

 

**Título: Cosas que Dean piensa que son esenciales que Castiel aprenda.**

**Día 29: El mundo está lleno de señales**

**Autora: Taolee**

**Beta: Flexikuki**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Personaje secundario: Sam Winchester**

**Rating: NC-13 (lo siento, pero los labios de Dean jamás podrán ser PG)**

**Resumen: Dean se propone enseñar a Castiel una cosa nueva cada día.**

 

 

**DIA 29: EL MUNDO ESTÁ LLENO DE SEÑALES**

 

 

                Dean paró el coche al ver que el tráfico se había detenido. Había un atasco importante en la carretera y eso no era normal. Puso las luces de emergencia y con cuidado salió del coche al ver que todos  los que venían detrás de él se habían detenido también.

                - ¿Qué habrá pasado? –Sam se bajó a la misma vez que él mirando hacia delante sin poder ver nada.

                - Un accidente, seguro –Dean se cerró la chaqueta porque hacía mucho frío y había comenzado a nevar.

                - De hecho sí –Castiel apareció a su lado, mirándole-. Varios kilómetros atrás, un hombre y su hijo han recogido un perro en la carretera. Lo han montado en el coche para llevárselo y cuidarlo y en aquel árbol de allí, el coche ha perdido el control y se han chocado. El padre y el perro han muerto. El hijo está muy grave.

                - Joder –Sam se dio la vuelta y no dijo nada más.

                Dean se quedó  mirando al ángel como si él tuviera la culpa de todo, de hecho lo miró como si esperara que hiciera algo. Castiel sabía de sobra qué significaba esa mirada.

                - No puedo cambiar las cosas, Dean. Lo sabes.

                - Estamos hablando de un hombre bueno que acababa de hacer un buen acto. ¡Y de su hijo, por el amor de Dios!

                - El mundo está lleno de señales, Dean. Y a todos nos llegará la hora. Era el destino de este hombre y de su hijo terminar así.

                Dean no dijo nada. Prefirió quedarse callado apretando los dientes.

                - Dean… ese era un buen hombre y morir así es muy noble. Ahora cosechará todo lo bueno que ha ido sembrando en su vida. Estará bien.

                - ¿Sí? Pues díselo a su mujer.

                - No quiero hacer que lo entiendas, Dean. Tú sólo llegarás a eso. Sólo pretendo hacerte ver que morir haciendo una buena causa es una buena formar de morir –Castiel se quedó unos segundos callado-. Y tú lo sabes. Ambos lo sabéis.

                - Cas tiene razón, Dean –Sam había estado escuchando toda la conversación, pero había permanecido en silencio hasta ahora-. Morir haciendo algo bueno lo compensa todo.

                La mejilla de Dean tembló, pero no abrió la boca. Vio a su hermano alejarse y él se quedó al lado del ángel.

                - Supongo… -la voz de Dean salió ronca y débil-. Supongo que tenéis razón. Pero es tan injusto.

                - Todo forma parte de un plan –Castiel seguía a su lado sin moverse y sin cambiar de expresión-. Ten fe.

                Dean lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

                - ¿Fe? ¿En qué? ¿En Dios?

                Castiel levantó la cabeza y lo miró por primera vez a los ojos.

                - No, Dean –suspiró-. En ti. Todos debemos de tener fe en nosotros mismos.

 

 

FIN

(siento este drabble tan triste pero es un hecho real que ha ocurrido hace apenas un par de días en mi localidad y, aunque no conozco a los afectados, sentía que debía de escribir algo sobre eso)

 

**Título: Cosas que Dean piensa que son esenciales que Castiel aprenda.**

**Día 30:[labatamanta](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=shLNO7fY2hc)**

**Autora: Taolee**

**Beta: Flexikuki**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Personaje secundario: Sam Winchester**

**Rating: NC-13 (lo siento, pero los labios de Dean jamás podrán ser PG)**

**Resumen: Dean se propone enseñar a Castiel una cosa nueva cada día.**

**Dedicado a: erin, a ver si la hacemos ver que las batamantas son seres vivos también!!!**

**DIA 30: LABATAMANTA**

 

                Denver, Colorado. Un frío de la hostia…

 

                Llover, lo que se dice llover, no llovía… más bien diluviaba y los copos de nieve tenían el tamaño de pequeñas pelotas de pin pon. Decían que no podía llover y nevar al mismo tiempo… pues que se lo dijeran al angelito que se había dejado la puerta de la nevera y del congelador abierta en el cielo…

                Dean estaba más preocupado porque no le pasara nada al impala que porque murieran de frío en esa cochambrosa habitación de motel. Hacía tanto frío que los tres, Dean, Sam y Castiel, estaban sentados en la cama, con la espalda apoyada contra la cabecera y tapados con el regalo que les había dado Dean las últimas navidades.

                - ¿Qué? Ya no os parece una chorrada las batamantas que os trajo Papá Noel por Navidad, ¿eh?

                Sam y Castiel se volvieron para mirarle. Dean, sentado en el centro de la cama, no tenía escapatoria posible. Sacó las manos por las mangas de la cosa peluda que tenía encima y cambió de canal.

                - ¡Oh mirad! Esa bayeta para limpiar el coche es muy útil –Dean se quedó completamente embobado viendo el anuncio-. Mira Cas, limpia también las cosas de plata.

                Castiel lo miró sin comprender muy bien.

                - ¿Para qué quiero limpiar plata, Dean?

                Sam respondió por su hermano mirando fijamente a la tele.

                - Al menos considérate afortunado de que  no te haya regalado nunca un [Jes-extender](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=spdLfL41T3A&feature=related)…

 

 

**Título: Cosas que Dean piensa que son esenciales que Castiel aprenda.**

**Día 31: After all… tomorrow is another day**

**Autora: Taolee**

**Beta: Flexikuki**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Personaje secundario: Sam Winchester**

**Rating: NC-13 (lo siento, pero los labios de Dean jamás podrán ser PG)**

**Resumen: Dean se propone enseñar a Castiel una cosa nueva cada día.**

 

 

**DIA 31: AFTER ALL… TOMORROW IS ANOTHER DAY**

\- No puedes decirle a Sam que hemos venido al cine.

                - ¿Por qué? –Castiel se volvió para mirar a Dean. Éste tenía sobre él el menú más grande de palomitas y coca cola que había en esos cines. Varias chocolatinas y un trozo de pastel de manzana completaban la merienda de ese hombre-. A él también le hubiera gustado estar aquí.

                - Sam hubiera insistido en ver una de esas películas subtituladas de la Conchinchina y eso no es lo que quiero enseñarte.

                - Pensé que venir al cine era lo que querías enseñarme, Dean. Ya estamos aquí –Castiel miró alrededor cómo la gente aún llegaba buscando sus asientos-. No soy tan tonto.

                - Ya lo sé Cas, pero la peli aún no ha empezado y yo lo que quiero es que vivas la película, que la sientas y que te emociones –Dean se llevó un puñado de palomitas a la boca y habló con la boca llena-. Cuando estás en el cine es como mágico. Es como si pudieras estar allí, viviendo lo mismo que los protagonistas, sintiendo lo mismo que ellos. Es difícil de explicar, pero te gustará. Lo sé.

                Castiel frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia el frente.

                Las luces se apagaron y la pantalla comenzó a emitir los primeros anuncios. Tras ellos, la inconfundible melodía de [“Lo que el viento se llevó” ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-W43OWu6LIg&feature=related)lo inundó todo. Castiel se acomodó en su asiento y se dispuso a disfrutar de la peli. Personalmente, eso de sentarse durante varias horas viendo algo que en la mayoría de las veces no había pasado y que no pasaría jamás, lo veía como una pérdida de tiempo, pero si Dean lo describía como algo tan genial, le daría una oportunidad y probaría.

 

[   
](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-W43OWu6LIg&feature=related)

 

                _\- ¡Rhett! –Scarlett bajó a toda prisa las escaleras detrás del único hombre que había amado de verdad en toda su vida-. ¡Rhett, Rhett!_

_El hombre abrió la puerta de la casa y salió. Ella lo siguió._

_\- Rhett, si te vas, ¿a dónde voy a ir? ¿qué voy a hacer?_

_\- Francamente querida, me importa un bledo._

_Y Rhett desapareció entre la espesa niebla mientras Scarlett lo miraba sollozante sin poder detenerle, sin poder decirle que era él lo que siempre había querido y necesitado en su vida._

_\- No puedo dejarle ir, no puedo –tragó las lágrimas y el sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo-. Tiene que haber alguna forma de traerle de vuelta –luego suspiró cansada, volviendo a ser ella por un segundo-. No puedo pensar en eso ahora. ¡Me volvería loca si lo hiciera! Pensaré en eso mañana._

_Cansada, sola y sin saber qué rumbo tomar, Scarlett cerró la puerta de la casa y caminó por la elegante entrada, desconsolada, debatiéndose consigo misma qué podía hacer._

_\- Pero debo de pesar en ello. Tengo que hacerlo –sollozó-. ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer? ¿Qué es lo que importa?_

_Se echó sobre los escalones de esa larga escalera a llorar a compadecerse de sí misma, a intentar buscar una solución sin hallarla. De pronto, voces que conocía muy bien, le llenaron la mente._

_“¿Me estás diciendo Katie Scarlett O’Hara que Tara no significa nada para ti? La tierra es lo único que importa. Es lo único que perdura. Algo que amas más que a mí, aunque podrías no saberlo. Tara. Es de donde consigues tu fuerza. De la tierra roja de Tara. Porque la tierra es lo único que importa… Tara… Tara… Tara…”_

_Scarlett se incorporó sobre la escalera, con los ojos brillantes por lo que acababa de darse cuenta. Dios… ¿cómo había podido ser tan tonta?_

_\- ¡Tara! ¡Mi hogar! Iré a casa. Creo que aún hay alguna manera de hacerle volver. Después de todo… mañana será otro día._

 

 

                Las luces se encendieron y la gente abandonó silenciosamente el cine. Cas siguió a Dean hasta que salieron a la calle. Una vez allí, en la oscuridad de la noche, caminaron juntos hacia el aparcamiento.  El cazador había esperado que el ángel le hiciera algún comentario, tanto bueno como malo, pero el ángel no dijo nada así que fue él el que tuvo que preguntarle.

                - Cas, ¿te ha gustado la peli?

                Castiel, que caminaba junto a él, lo miró.

                - ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

                Dean se encogió de hombros.

                - No sé. Es lo que se suele preguntar cuando invitas a alguien al cine.

                El ángel lo miró fijamente. Luego decidió explicárselo.

                - No. ¿Por qué Scarlett no se da cuenta hasta el final de lo que es evidente para todos?

                Dean se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

                - ¿Cabezonería? –le preguntó a su vez-. En ocasiones la vida es más fácil de lo que pensamos y nosotros mismos nos la complicamos muchas veces. No sé.

                - Esa mujer, Scarlett, ha sido una egoísta toda su vida.

                - Quizás –Dean miró de reojo a Castiel que seguía caminando a su lado sumido en sus propios pensamientos con respecto a la película-, pero también era fuerte, luchadora, segura de sí misma y valiente.

                - Pero eso no salva que haya trastocado la vida de tantas personas a su alrededor.

                - También salvó a otras muchas.

                El ángel se paró y lo miró. Dean siguió caminando y cuando se dio cuenta de que Castiel se había quedado atrás, retrocedió y se paró junto a él.

                - ¿Qué pasa?

                Castiel levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

                - Tú… te sientes como Scarlett, ¿verdad? –esos ojos azules brillaron comprendiendo un poco más la mentalidad del cazador-. Tú sientes que le has hecho daño a personas que están a tu alrededor, pero sin embargo has salvado otras vidas sin que ellos te lo hayan pedido. ¿No es así, Dean?

                El cazador sonrió, sacó las llaves del Impala y las agitó en la mano jugando con ellas.

                - No lo sé, Cas. Nunca me había parado a pensarlo –luego hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que siguieran andando-. Ya lo pensaré mañana.

                Añadió, acuñando una de las famosas frases de Scarlett. Castiel sonrió y lo siguió.

 

 

**Hoy ha sido el cumpleaños de Dean Winchester. ¡Felicidades criaturita! Te dedico el drabble de hoy, a ver si te inspira ;)**

 

 

**Título: Cosas que Dean piensa que son esenciales que Castiel aprenda.**

**Día 32: Toxic**

**Autora: Taolee**

**Beta: Flexikuki**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Personaje secundario: Sam Winchester**

**Rating: NC-17 (lo siento, pero los labios de Dean jamás podrán ser PG)**

**Resumen: Dean se propone enseñar a Castiel una cosa nueva cada día.**

**Dedicado a:**   
[   
**poala_chan**   
](http://poala-chan.livejournal.com/profile)   
**y a**   
[   
**lumina_m**   
](http://lumina-m.livejournal.com/profile)   
**porque querían ver cómo se bajaba Castiel los pantalones…**

**DIA 32: TOXIC**

Dean odiaba a los vampiros. A muerte. Y no sólo tenía la culpa que le daban asco esos chupópteros descoloridos. La tele y el cine también tenían la culpa. Por favor… ¿Había alguien en su sano juicio que se creía eso de los vampiros llorones y nenazas? Y es que estaban en todas partes, joder. Era una plaga. “La plaga de los maricas con rimmel” los había llamado la noche anterior cuando no le había quedado más remedio que tragarse una peli de esas en la tele.

                Ahora se encontraba en un pub. Habían estado tras la pista de un vampiro y habían acabado ahí, rodeados de gente vestida de cuero negro y demasiados piercings. Chachi.

                Tenían que haberse reunido con Castiel hacía media hora, pero una pista falsa los distrajo. Finalmente, cuando entraron en el bar, Dean se temió lo peor; tíos raros maquillados llevando ropa extraña y hablando en términos extravagantes. ¡Madre de Dios! ¿Dónde diablos habían quedado los pubs irlandeses, con sus mesas de billar de tapete verde azulado, una tele al fondo con deportes y varias cervezas? ¿Y las camareras con poca ropa? Mierda. Todo lo que le gustaba había desaparecido. Ahora no había ninguna mesa de billar, ni dardos, ni nada. En la televisión de plasma que había al fondo sólo echaban videos estrambóticos de la MTV y las camareras… Las camareras eran calvas, tenían tatuajes de haber estado en la marina y la mayoría de ellas se llamaban Ramón.

                - ¿Ves algo? –Sam miró alrededor sin ver nada que se saliera de ese ambiente.

                - Como ver, veo muchas cosas, hermanito. Aunque no creo que sea lo que estamos buscando.

                - ¿A qué hora habíamos quedado con Cas? –Sam volvió a echar un vistazo, por si le veía-. Supongo que un tipo blanco con una gabardina será fácil de ver entre tanto plástico negro y gomina, ¿no?

                - Ya tendría que estar aquí. Voy a darme una vuelta por el local a ver si lo veo y luego decidimos qué hacer con respecto al vampiro.

                - Perfecto. Ahora te veo –Sam miró la hora en el móvil y se despidió de Dean con un movimiento de cabeza. Luego se fue en sentido contrario a su hermano.

                La verdad es que no parecía mal ambiente al fin y al cabo. Gente joven, bebiendo, fumando y… besándose. Nada que no hubiera hecho él algunos años atrás. Aunque con mucha menos lycra encima.

                - ¿Te han dicho que eres precioso?

                Dean se volvió al oír la voz. Un tío enorme con el pelo largo y liso hasta la cintura e igual de alto que él le había susurrado esas palabras al oído desde atrás y el cazador tuvo que controlarse para no coger su pistola y pegarle un tiro en el culo.

                - Mi madre me lo dijo muchas veces, pero supongo que era amor de madre –sonrió forzosamente. No quería llamar la atención más de lo que ya la había llamado.

                - Pues lo eres –el tío raro se acercó más-. Tienes unas pestañas larguísimas y unas pecas muy sensuales. ¿Te las han contando alguna vez? Porque a mí no me importaría contártelas.

                - La verdad es que estoy ocupado –sin querer Dean se había puesto colorado. No es que le gustase que tíos raros enfundados en plástico del barato le dijeran piropos, pero tenía que reconocer que tenía su punto. ¡Dios, se estaba volviendo loco!- Quizás en otra ocasión.

                - ¿Ya te vas? Pero si acabamos de llegar. ¿No quieres pasar un buen rato conmigo?

                Dean se puso tenso. No le estaba gustando la insistencia de ese tío. Además, ¿no sabía aceptar un no por respuesta?

                - Sí. He quedado –ésta vez Dean fue mucho más borde y seco. Incluso se dio la vuelta para marcharse de allí, pero el tipo lo detuvo.

                - Vamos, la noche no ha hecho más que empezar.

                Dean se echó la mano a la culata de la pistola mientras se acercaba a su acosador.

                - Mira muchacho, estás agotando mi paciencia y tocándome demasiado los cojones. ¿Qué parte del “No” no has entendido?

                - Me gusta luchar por mi presa –respondió el otro pasándose la lengua por el borde de los dientes.

                - A mi también, así que largo.

                Una voz llegó desde atrás. Dean y el muchacho insistente se volvieron para ver a Castiel tras ellos, totalmente serio y vestido de negro. Afortunadamente no iba vestido de cuero ni plástico, pero su oscuro atuendo formado por una camisa y un pantalón negro encajaban a la perfección con el ambiente que les rodeaba.

                - Te dije que había quedado –se jactó Dean.

                El extraño dudó, pero luego vio la cara de pocos amigos de Castiel y se marchó de allí sin decir nada más. Cuando ambos se quedaron solos, Dean lo miró de arriba abajo. Intentó que fuera disimuladamente, pero no pudo.

                - Te noto… cambiado, Cas. ¿Te has hecho algo en el pelo? –intentó burlarse mientras caminaban entre la gente.

                - Cuando me dijisteis que teníamos que venir a este sitió investigué y pensé que mi atuendo normal llamaría demasiado la atención.

                Dean meneó la cabeza. Castiel destacaría en una habitación llena de tíos vestidos igual que él. No era lo que llevaba sino cómo.

                - Vamos a separarnos y así abarcamos más terreno. Este pub es inmenso –Dean le señaló una zona para luego él irse hacia otra zona.

                El ángel asintió. No le hacía falta moverse mucho para detectar a un vampiro, pero allí las auras eran tan raras y tan dispares que era mejor asegurarse y pasar entre ellos para estar seguro.  Cuando caminaba entre varios grupos notaba que algunos hombres y varias mujeres le miraban. Aún no había logrado descifrar si eso era bueno o malo cuando vio a lo lejos a Dean mirarle de igual modo. Tenía la mirada oscurecida y un brillo especial en las pupilas. Vale, ¿eran imaginaciones suyas o Dean se lo estaba comiendo literalmente con los ojos?

                Castiel decidió seguir buscando. De tanto en tanto se notaba observado y volvía la cabeza sólo para descubrir que el cazador lo miraba en la distancia, silencioso, sin hacerle ninguna señal. Sólo le observaba mientras caminaba entre la gente. Mientras aparecía y desaparecía entre ellos. Así estuvieron durante un buen rato, hasta que el ángel lo perdió de vista. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido Dean? Antes se había topado con Sam que hablaba por teléfono con Bobby. Le había saludado discretamente para no molestarle, Sam lo había mirado de arriba abajo y Castiel había seguido su camino. El que ahora no encontrara a Dean por ninguna parte no podía ser bueno.

                El ángel cerró los ojos y se concentró. Esa era una forma muy eficaz de canalizar la energía y concentrarse en Dean. Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que le llamó la atención fue unas escaleras medio a oscuras detrás de una barra de bar que no estaba siendo usada. Castiel caminó hacia allí, dio la vuelta a la barra y entró. Se notaba que aquella parte no la usaban muy a menudo por el polvo que había sobre el suelo y sobre varias botellas vacías que había en una repisa de cristal. Sin dudar, pisó el primer escalón y éste crujió. Castiel no se amedrentó y siguió subiendo.

                La escalera era estrecha y bastante empinada, con escalones grandes y desiguales de madera, como si estuviera carcomida o fuera muy antigua y de mala calidad. Castiel ignoró el tiempo que estuvo subiendo, pero por lo menos fueron dos plantas. Cuando encontró una puerta, la abrió y entró. Parecía ser la última planta de la discoteca. Era como un pasillo que recorría el borde del recinto por el que se podía asomar y ver a toda esa gente abajo bailando. Castiel se apoyó en una barandilla y miró al vacío. La gente seguía bailando y bebiendo, ajenos a la búsqueda que los cazadores y el ángel estaban haciendo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos para concentrarse y cuando los abrió y se dio la vuelta, se encontró con Dean pegado a su espalda. Castiel no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el cazador lo cogió por la pechera de la camisa y lo arrastró contra la pared más cercana.

                - ¿Me buscabas? –le susurró tan cerca que bien podría haberle marcado la piel con su aliento y sus palabras.

                - Siempre -¿se creía Dean que él era el único que sabía jugar a ese juego?

                Dean levantó las cejas, divertido por la respuesta directa y franca de Castiel. Ese era su ángel; claro y directo. Podía perder el tiempo diciéndole lo mucho que le gustaba que le siguiera el juego, pero acercarse a su cuerpo y hacerle notar lo caliente y empalmado que estaba por su culpa era mucho más efectivo y directo. Y eso fue lo que hizo el cazador; pegar su cuerpo al del ángel. Entonces las palabras sobraron. A partir de ahí todo fueron besos y mordiscos. Castiel apresaba entre sus dientes los carnosos labios de Dean, los lamía y los hacía suyos. El cazador se resistía y se lo ponía difícil, escabulléndose de entre sus labios y moviéndose más deprisa que él.

                Cuando bajó la mano para abrirle los pantalones, Cas ya lucía una considerable erección. Dean sonrió, jactándose en silencio por tal logro. Fue a echarle mano a la bragueta, pero no pudo abrirla. Lo intentó una segunda vez y tampoco pudo.

                - ¿Con qué diablos te has cerrado los pantalones Cas, con cemento?

                - Son los pantalones que me compraste, ¿recuerdas?

                - Joder –Dean no tuvo más remedio que echarse para atrás y mirar el complicado sistema que tenía esos pantalones. Bueno, no era difícil, sólo había que desenganchar la pieza. Pero cuando a uno le temblaba el pulso y tenía prisa por colar la mano dentro, eso era sumamente complicado-. ¡Dios, al fin!

                Castiel lo miró en medio de la oscuridad.

                - Dean, no digas el nombre de…

                Dean no le dejó terminar porque volvió a atacarle los labios a la misma vez que deslizaba la mano por la bragueta ya abierta. Castiel perdió el hilo de lo que estaba hablando y ya sólo podía sentir la mano de  Dean sobre su erección. Imitándole, llevó la mano hacia su entrepierna y la acarició. El cazador estaba igual de excitado que él, o más. Gimió entre sus labios cuando el ángel lo apretó en un estrecho agarre. Luego con dedos ya expertos, le abrió el botón y bajó la cremallera.

                - Sí, Cas. Sigue.

                El ángel no tenía ninguna intención de parar, dijera lo que dijera Dean. Deslizó la mano por dentro de la ropa interior y con la yema de los dedos acarició la sensible piel de Dean. El pantalón era algo estrecho por lo que Castiel volvió a sacar la mano y tirar de la tela hacia abajo, hasta que quedaron atascados en las caderas del cazador. Dean hizo lo mismo y desnudó a Castiel, bajándole ese complicado pantalón hasta que las caderas marcadas del ángel quedaron expuestas ante sus ojos. Esa piel pálida y sensible parecía ser un faro entre tanta oscuridad. Dean sonrió al verle, pensando en lo mucho que llamaba la atención esa blancura entre tantas cosas negras que había en el pub. Bloqueó con su cuerpo cualquier posible mirada indiscreta, de forma que sólo él podía ver lo que sucedía entre su cuerpo y su chupa de cuero. Nadie tenía permiso de ver la piel de su ángel. Nadie.

                Castiel volvió a besarle, ésta vez mientras comenzaba a acariciarle cuan largo era. El líquido pre seminal le había manchado los dedos y eso le ayudó a deslizarse mejor. Dean respiraba entrecortadamente entre sus labios. Estaba muy cachondo y Cas no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. Con una de sus manos sobre la cadera de Castiel, Dean lo recorría con dedos ávidos y feroces, dejándole la piel ligeramente marcada. Bajó la mirada para contemplar esa erótica escena de un ángel del Señor con los pantalones caídos, empalmado y el trasero al aire. Deslizó la mano por una nalga y se la cogió, apretándola y palpándola entre sus dedos. Luego le dio una palmada y volvió a llevar la mano hacia delante, para comenzar a recorrerle el glande en pequeños círculos. Castiel se derritió entre sus labios y ronroneó acercando las caderas  buscando más. Dean se dejó de tonterías y comenzó a masajearle como le estaba masajeando a él. Mierda, a esa velocidad y tan ansiosos como estaban, no iban a tardar ni dos minutos pero, ¿cómo contenerse? Él no podía y por los sonidos que hacía Cas con la garganta, tampoco.

                El ángel dejó de besarlo y lo miró. No dijo nada durante esos cinco segundos. Luego agachó la cabeza para ver las erecciones de ambos. Las dos muy cerca la una de la otra, pero sin tocarse. Aunque eso podía remediarse; Cas quitó la mano de Dean de su polla y acercando las caderas mucho más a las del cazador, agarró las dos erecciones con una misma mano y comenzó a masturbarlas a la vez, ejerciendo presión con esos dedos largos y habilidosos.

                Dean echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por esa maravillosa sensación. Luego volvió a bajar la cabeza y a abrir los ojos. Quería ver y recordar todo lo que Castiel le estaba haciendo.

                - Me encanta como lo haces, Cas –Dean tenía los labios hinchados por los besos y mordiscos del ángel-. Sigue.

                Castiel esbozó una sonrisa y siguió concentrado como estaba. Distraídamente se mordía el labio inferior en un erótico gesto que Dean se obligó a dejar de observar si no quería correrse en ese mismo  momento.

                - Dime qué piensas.

                Castiel levantó la mirada al oír la voz de Dean. Durante un segundo dudó si contarle la verdad o no de lo que estaba pensando, porque él mismo se avergonzaba de sus pensamientos. Bueno, mirándolo de otro modo; ¿qué había peor que estar ahí los dos, en un sitio público, con los pantalones medios bajados y masturbándose mutuamente?

                - Pensaba en la otra noche, Dean. Cuando escribí sobre tu espalda y luego te follé sin descanso.

                Dean pensó que le había dado una embolia. ¿En serio Castiel acababa de decir eso o  había muerto y había ido a su cielo particular? No, Castiel lo había dicho. Y ahora el muy hijo de puta lo miraba con esos ojos tan azules y tan brillantes que Dean sentía que podía  hacer frente a todo cuando Cas lo miraba de esa manera.

                - ¿Te gustaría follarme otra vez? –preguntó, siguiéndole el juego y observando cómo la hendidura del miembro del ángel se humedecía algo más-. Dime Cas. ¿Te gustó metérmela por el culo?

                Castiel iba a responder algo, pero se calló. Jadeó y se mordió de nuevo el labio inferior. Parecía concentrado en no correrse en ese mismo momento. Había acelerado la mano y ahora los masturbaba a ambos a bastante más velocidad. Cuando pasaron un par de minutos, levantó la vista para descubrir que Dean lo miraba.

                - Me gustó, Dean. Mucho. Aunque ahora lo que me gustaría es que me follaras tú a mí. ¿Nunca me has follado, no? –no, nunca lo había follado tal cual. Habían jugado y ese tipo de cosas, pero Dean nunca se había adentrado en él. No sabía si por miedo o porque no se había dado la oportunidad, el caso es que el culito de ese ángel aún era terreno virgen por explorar. Y el muy bastardo se lo recordó-. ¿Te imaginas lo apretado que debo de estar? Tú vas a ser el primero, Dean. Y el último. Nadie más tocará lo que tú toques. Fóllame, Dean. Quiero que me folles y que te corras dentro de mí.

                Dean gimió y supo automáticamente que estaba perdido. Rodeó la mano de Cas con la suya y se unió al ritmo de ambos. Apenas un segundo más tarde comenzó a correrse. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes mientras sentía cómo el orgasmo le devoraba por dentro. Se corrió caliente y espeso contra el abdomen del ángel. Castiel lo imitó, pero logró controlarse un poco, manchando sólo la mano y los dedos del cazador. Al contrario que Dean, él dejó los ojos abiertos. Quería ver cómo su compañero se dejaba llevar por esa ola de placer que lo estaba invadiendo. Y por qué no; le gustó ver cómo se corría sobre su piel, sintiéndole cálido y pegajoso. Tuvo que tragar una bocanada de aire que luego dejó escapar para no exclamar un gemido. Era poco probable que le oyeran con todo el ruido la música de ahí abajo, pero Cas no estaba tan seguro de ello.

                Cuando todo pasó, ambos se quedaron mirándose unos segundos. Dean fue el primero en reaccionar.

                - ¿Cas?

                - ¿Hmm?

                - Recuérdame que le prenda fuego a esos pantalones tan odiosos que llevas.

                - Los elegiste tú, Dean. ¿Ya no te gustan?

                Dean se acercó a sus labios y lo besó.

                - No me gusta cualquier cosa que me aleje más de lo necesario de ti, Cas.

                El ángel sonrió.

                - Entonces odiarás la gabardina y el traje completo.

                - Los aborrezco –Dean había comenzado a lamerle los labios y disimuladamente había ido deslizando la mano con la que antes lo había masturbado por la espalda del ángel hasta llegar a su trasero-. Oye Cas… ¿Qué era eso de que querías que te follara?

                Castiel sonrió.

                - Aquí no, Dean. Nos queda trabajo por hacer. Todo eso del vampiro, ¿recuerdas?

                - Sí, bueno… pero podemos ir practicando un poco, ¿no crees? –deslizó un dedo pegajoso entre las nalgas-. Sólo para asegurarnos e ir pillando rodaje…

 

 

**Título: Cosas que Dean piensa que son esenciales que Castiel aprenda.**

**Día 33: rescue me**

**Autora: Taolee**

**Beta: Flexikuki**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Personaje secundario: Sam Winchester**

**Rating: NC-13 (lo siento, pero los labios de Dean jamás podrán ser PG)**

**Resumen: Dean se propone enseñar a Castiel una cosa nueva cada día.**

**Dedicatoria: a rosahouse, que quería un drabble donde Dean le enseñara a Cas muchas cosas. No es exactamente lo que querías, pero es lo que me ha salido. Aún así espero que te guste.**

**DIA 33: RESCUE ME**

                - Veamos, ¿qué te ha enseñado ya Dean?

                Castiel se quedó pensativo durante un segundo.

                - Sé hacerle un puente a un coche, empalmar los cables de un enchufe, jugar a los dardos y al billar, quitar los rastros de sangre de una camisa y pedir un café en Starbucks sin que me miren raro.

                Sam no pestañeó y Castiel se le quedó mirando fijamente. También le había enseñado cosas mucho más íntimas que no podía decirle.

                - ¿Te ha enseñado a entrar en internet y buscar información?

                - Sí. También sé buscar porno.

                ¡Mierda! Se suponía que eso Sam no debía de saberlo.

                El menor de los Winchester lo miró y esbozó una encantadora sonrisa. Los hoyuelos aparecieron por un segundo, pero enseguida volvió a ponerse serio y a mirar al ángel.

                - Hablando de eso, Cas…

                - Pero ya conoces a Dean, Sam. Siempre ha visto porno, no es algo que… -Castiel intentó distraerle y que cambiara de tema, pero el otro no se dejó convencer.

                - Cas. Sé que Dean y tú tenéis algo –guardó silencio un segundo y luego siguió hablando-. Bueno, me lo puedo imaginar. Me cuesta, porque Dean siempre ha sido como un abejorro yendo de flor en flor y he perdido la cuenta de con cuántas camareras… ermmm, me estoy desviando del tema. Lo que quería decirte es que tengáis lo que tengáis, me alegro.

                Castiel lo miró. Él ya sospechaba que Sam podía saber algo. Aunque siempre intentaban esconderse de él, el joven Winchester era muy listo y ni Dean ni Castiel sabían disimular tan bien.

                - Gracias, Sam –la voz del ángel fue en su tono habitual; grave y profunda-. No esperaba menos de ti.

                - ¿Sabes? Cuando empecé a sospechar algo no me lo podía creer porque era muy surrealista: un ángel del Señor y mi hermano. Es como hacerle un corte de manga a todo el sistema del cielo –sonrió-. Y si te digo la verdad, aluciné en colores. Pero ahora… No sé. Es algo normal para mí.

                - ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? –Castiel se movió un poco en la silla y ésta crujió bajo su peso.

                - Hace ya tiempo. Comencé a sospechar de que entre vosotros había algo <i>más</i> que una simple amistad cuando una noche me desperté y os vi juntos en la misma cama –Sam se rió, haciendo brillar sus cálidos ojos verdosos-. Eso ya fue demasiado obvio, pero es que como siempre te habías, no sé, arrimado mucho y habías hecho siempre preguntas y chistes tan raros, no le eché cuenta. Luego comencé a sospechar de que podía haber algo más, pero era como “nooo, mi hermano es el terror de las nenas, no puede ser”. Hasta que una noche me desperté y os vi.

                Castiel se puso tenso. Él siempre era muy cuidadoso cuando Sam estaba cerca y sabía cuándo éste se despertaba y cuándo no, así que esa información lo pilló totalmente por sorpresa. Sam se dio cuenta e intentó arreglarlo.

                - Pero oye Cas, no te preocupes que no vi nada… raro.

                Castiel tenía la vista sobre la mesa. Luego miró a Sam directamente a los ojos. No parecía estar avergonzado ni arrepentido. No tenía por qué, pero le extrañaba que él no se hubiera dado cuenta de que Sam los hubiera estado observando.

                - ¿Te acuerdas de algo más?

                - Me acuerdo de todo –Sam se puso serio, como si estuviera reviviendo esa noche-. Fue la noche en que aquellos demonios cometieron aquella matanza en el colegio de Valley Creek y Dean no pudo evitarlo. Se sintió responsable, como con todo lo que se le cruza en el camino.

                Ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio. Recordaba muy bien aquella noche. Sam, de todas formas, tuvo la necesidad de seguir contándolo.

                - Recuerdo que Dean caminó solo durante horas y cuando llegó a la habitación del motel donde estábamos, se tumbó en la cama sin decirme nada y se hizo el dormido. Yo también lo fingí. Era… extraño. Nunca nos había pasado nada así y bueno… sabiendo cómo es Dean y lo bien que se lleva con los niños, fue un trauma para él.

                Castiel asintió. Nadie, ni siquiera Sam, conocía tan bien a Dean como lo conocía él.

                - Entonces empezó a llorar –Sam siguió hablando perdido en sus propios pensamientos-. Al principio fue como un sonido lejano y entrecortado. Sé que intentaba ocultarse hundiendo la cara en la almohada. Estuvo así durante horas y cuando se quedó dormido, siguió llorando. Hasta que tú llegaste.

                El ángel recordaba ese momento. No obstante Sam siguió hablando y le narró todo lo que él había vivido.

                - Recuerdo que apareciste a un lado de su cama. Me dabas la espalda, pero tenías la espalda tan tensa que supe que estabas muy preocupado. Te tumbaste a su lado y lo abrazaste hasta que dejó de llorar. Luego Dean se dio la vuelta y te dio un beso en los labios. Entonces se durmió. Y me dormí yo también.

                Castiel seguía mirándole fijamente. No había desviado las pupilas ni un milímetro.

                - Estaba tan preocupado por Dean que no me preocupé por ti, Sam. Lo siento. Tú también necesitabas consuelo.

                - A mí me dolía ver a Dean así. Y al ayudarle a él, me ayudaste a mí, Cas. Gracias.

                El ángel asintió torpemente. Sam sonrió intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

                - Supuse que ese beso en los labios significaba algo porque no creo que vayas besando a todo el mundo de esa manera, ¿no, Cas?

                - No –fue seco al responder, pero había esbozado una ligera sonrisilla con los labios.

                - Bien. Supongo que ahora es cuando llega la parte en la que tengo que advertirte que si le haces daño a mi hermano, te las tendrás que ver conmigo, Cas. Soy más grande que tú.

                Ahora sí que Castiel sonrió abiertamente.

                - Y yo soy un ángel, Sam. No lo olvides.

                - Supongo que tú ganas –rió.

                - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

                Sam lo miró levantando una ceja. Ojalá fuera algo relacionado con alguna duda con los ordenadores o algo así, porque realmente no estaba preparado para hablar de sexo con un ángel.

                - Ermm claro. Adelante.

                - Aquella tarde me viste, ¿verdad?

                Tardes había muchas, pero Sam supo perfectamente a cual de todas ellas se refería Castiel. Intentó ocultar un poco su turbación y desvió la mirada. Sí que lo había visto a través del espejo del baño, cuando entró en la habitación y Dean, desde la puerta del baño, le pidió que fuera a comprar una hamburguesa con doble de queso.

                - Sí –Sam guardó silencio. Realmente no sabía qué decir. ¿Cómo se le dice a un ángel del Señor que lo has visto en la ducha, desnudo y con cara de orgasmo?

                - Lo siento –la voz de Castiel, aunque parecía igual de inquebrantable, sonaba algo más ronca que antes.

                - No lo sientas, Cas. Podía pasar en cualquier momento. Te prometo que la próxima vez avisaré. Me pondré luces de neón o cascabeles para que me oigas llegar.

                Castiel sonrió por la ocurrencia.

                - Gracias por ser tan buen hermano.

                Sam se sonrojó por esas palabras.

                - Gracias a ti por ser tan buena influencia para él.

                La puerta se abrió en ese momento y Dean entró por ella dando un portazo. Tiró las llaves y la chaqueta sobre la cama y se sentó al lado. Traía una bolsa de papel en una mano.

                - Os he traído la cena –Dean se acomodó el pantalón y miró a esos dos que seguían sentados a la mesa mirándole-. ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo mientras? ¿Ya sabéis algo del “guruguru” ese?

                - No –Castiel se volvió hacia él-. Hemos estado buscando porno en internet.

                Dean se quedó mirando a Cas y luego puso los ojos sobre su hermano. Ahí pasaba algo. Sam, el correcto de su hermano, jamás le enseñaría porno a un ángel.

                - Se me ha abierto una página que estaba viendo esta mañana mientras buscábamos información –Sam cerró rápidamente su portátil y se levantó de la silla-. Lo siento –luego se volvió hacia Dean-. ¿Has traído mi ensalada?

                - Pensé que me dijiste que querías una hamburguesa de pavo con pan integral multifibra y doble de lechuga –puso cara de asco mientras nombraba los ingredientes de esa cosa tan saludable.

                Y así era, pero Sam quería salir de allí lo antes posible.

                - Te lo tienes que haber inventado –se acercó hacia la cama y recogió las llaves del coche-. Voy a buscarla y de paso voy a por el postre. Tardaré media hora. Esperadme para comer.

                Y se fue sin decir nada más.

                Dean miró a Cas y Cas miró el infinito.

                - ¿Le pasa algo a Sam?

                Castiel se encogió de hombros.

                - No que yo sepa –disimuló-. ¿Por qué?

                Entonces Dean sonrió. Se acercó a la nevera de la habitación y sacó dos cervezas. Luego le tendió una al ángel.

                - Ese ha estado viendo porno todo el día. Querrá estar solo –sonrió de nuevo. Luego se puso mortalmente serio-. Joder, como me manche el coche le mato.

                - Tranquilo Dean –Castiel le dio un buche a su cerveza-. Seguramente no sea la primera vez que lo haga.

                Dean se quedó mirándole extrañado.

                - ¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa?

                Castiel tragó el sorbo que había bebido con algo de trabajo. Semanas atrás habría dicho la verdad y Dean le habría pillado la mentira porque no sabía mentir. Pero ahora, después de que le enseñara a disimular y a mentir casi tan bien como él, se había convertido en un mentiroso de primera.

                - Nada. ¿Y tú?

                Dean le creyó y Castiel sonrió levemente detrás de la botella. El cazador debería de tener más cuidado con lo que le enseñaba, aunque sabía de sobra que Cas jamás haría nada en su contra. No obstante, Dean no parecía del todo convencido. Quizás fuera su sexto sentido. Ese que le había mantenido con vida todos esos años, pero allí había algo que no encajaba.

                Castiel se levantó, dejó el botellín sobre la mesa y se acercó hacia Dean que estaba apoyado contra un mugroso mueble de cocina. Le cogió la cerveza de la mano y la puso sobre la encimera. Luego fue directo a por sus labios. Dean se dejó besar no antes sin oponerse un poco.

                - Sam vendrá en cualquier momento.

                - Ha dicho treinta minutos –Castiel volvió a mordisquearle los labios.

                - Podríamos no oírle llegar –Dean ahora mismo estaba tan concentrado en los besos del ángel que no oiría ni el disparo de un obús a su lado.

                Cas se lamió los labios y sonrió levemente. Le cogió la cara con ambas manos y volvió a besarle, ésta vez Dean no tuvo escapatoria posible.

                - No te preocupes, Dean; le oiremos llegar.

                Seguro que Sam se encargaría de ello. O si no, que los viera… total, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasarles si el menor de los Winchester lo sabía ya todo?

 

**Nenas, ya sólo nos queda un drabble más. El de hoy, para mí, es el más significativo y de los que he escrito, es del que más me gusta. Espero que para vosotros también lo sea  y veáis aparte de lo evidente, lo que hay entre líneas.**

**Un besorro!**

 

**Título: Cosas que Dean piensa que son esenciales que Castiel aprenda.**

**Día 34: Too much love will kill you**

**Autora: Taolee**

**Beta: Flexikuki**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Personaje secundario: Sam Winchester**

**Warning: posible angst.**

**Rating: NC-13 (lo siento, pero los labios de Dean jamás podrán ser PG)**

**Resumen: Dean se propone enseñar a Castiel una cosa nueva cada día.**

**Quiero dedicarle este drabble a flexikuki, porque es la más molona del mundo mundial XD**

**DIA 34: TOO MUCH LOVE WILL KILL YOU**

 

 

 

                Dean se tumbó agonizante sobre la cama. Veía triple y borroso y los calambres en el cuerpo le estaban matando. Al fin había podido despistar a Sam y a Bobby y hospedarse en un motel escondido al norte de Virginia. Esperaba que lo que tuviera que pasar sucediera lo antes posible.

                Veinticuatro horas atrás, un monstruo parecido a un Wendigo pero con pinchos le había clavado uno de los aguijones en la mano, pero Dean no le prestó atención, concentrado como estaba en matar a ese hijo de puta. Empezó a sospechar que algo no andaba bien cuando ocho horas más tarde comenzó a tener taquicardia y a dolerle todos los músculos del cuerpo. Eso no era normal en él. Además que la mano donde le había picado se le había puesto de un tono ligeramente morado. Sam llamó a Bobby para preguntarle si sabía qué podía ser y preguntarle si podía mirar en alguno de los libros.

                Apenas dos horas más tarde Bobby los llamó para darles una mala noticia; la picadura de Dean era mortal y si no conseguían los ingredientes necesarios para crear el antídoto, Dean moriría. Hasta ahí la cosa ya estaba jodida porque tenían menos de dos días para localizar todo lo que había en la lista que Bobby les había mandado por email.

                - Pelo de bruja, tierra de cementerio, ojos de sapo…

                - Has leído esa lista mil veces, Sam –Dean se quejó desde la cama donde estaba recostado de lado. Así al menos podía respirar mejor-. Ya sabes cuál es el último ingrediente de esa lista y mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

                Sam releyó de nuevo la lista, como si en esos cinco segundos que acababa de leerla algo hubiera cambiado.

                - Quizás cualquiera nos valga, Dean. Podemos probar, invocar a uno. O incluso Cas…

                - ¡Te he dicho que no! –Dean se estaba cansando pero no de ese asunto, sino estaba empezando a sentir un cansancio extraño, como si su cuerpo funcionase a pilas y éstas se estuvieran agotando-. En la lista pone “mezclar todos los ingredientes con un corazón puro de un ángel”. ¿Cuántos ángeles de corazón puro conoces tú, Sam? Yo sólo uno y no voy a quedarme con su corazón para salvarme.

                - Pero si le llamamos, quizás podamos…

                - Sam –Dean no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando contra su hermano-. No.

                A esa lista de cosas extrañas, pero posibles de conseguir, había que añadir el corazón de un ángel bueno. Dean sólo conocía a Cas y no iba a llamarle para decirle “oye Cas, ¿me dejas que te saque el corazón del pecho y hacerme un batido con él?” Eso implicaba la muerte del recipiente y del ángel y Dean jamás haría algo que perjudicara a Castiel. Nunca.

                Sam parecía no entenderlo.

                - Cas ya se ha salvado más veces. Seguro que él puede…

                - Sam…

                Cabreado, Sam dejó la bolsa con todos los ingredientes sobre la mesa y se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Seguramente iba a hablar con Bobby para que viniera lo antes posible y ambos le hicieran entrar en razón, pero Dean no quería. Ya estaba todo dicho. Tarde o temprano tendría que morir. No había más que hablar.

                Sacando fuerzas de donde no sabía que tenía, se puso de pie y cogió la bolsa de encima de la mesa. Rápidamente escribió una nota en la que rezaba “Cuida de mi nena. Te quiero.” Y nada más. Con paso lento pero decidido, Dean salió de la habitación intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Logró que un camionero parara a pocos metros de él y le llevó lo más lejos posible. Allí se hospedó en un motel de carretera.

                Llegó a lo justo para tumbarse en la cama y doblarse de dolor. No había ni un solo músculo en el cuerpo que no le doliera y la mano cada vez estaba más morada. Se recostó de lado y cerró los ojos, deseando que el final llegase cuanto antes. Sentía como si miles de espadas le estuvieran atravesando todo el cuerpo. Aceros al rojo vivo hervían bajo su piel. Le dolía tanto todo que estaba empezando a perder el conocimiento. Ladeaba la cabeza. Estaba sudoroso por la fiebre y el dolor. Cada vez le costaba más respirar y el corazón le iba cada vez más y más rápido. Hasta que notó cómo se paró. Era la sensación más extraña de todas, la de su propio corazón deteniéndose. En el bolsillo, el móvil no dejaba de sonar. Seguramente sería Sam. Habría desconectado el móvil, pero tendría que dejarle alguna pista a su hermano de donde localizar su cuerpo, así decidió dejarlo encendido para que pudieran llegar hasta él a través del GPS. Tan sólo esperaba que ese momento sucediera cuando todo hubiera pasado ya.

                Y así parecía ser. Su corazón comenzó a ir cada vez más y más despacio, hasta que se paró definitivamente. Las extremidades comenzaron a dolerle y ya no podía respirar. Incluso pensar con claridad le suponía un esfuerzo grandísimo. Una lágrima se le escapó y rodó por el borde de la cara hasta caer perdida sobre la mugrienta colcha de la cama. Cerró los ojos y espero a que todo terminase de una vez.

                Entonces, una luz blanca y fuerte llenó la habitación.

                - Dean. ¿Qué ha pasado? –Castiel caminó rápidamente hacia su lado-. Te estás muriendo. ¿Por qué no me has avisado?

                Dean se limitó a mirarle sin responder. No podía. El sonido de un martillo le retumbaba en el cerebro y le dolían los pulmones por el aire que había perdido y no había podido volver a recuperar. Incluso toser se le hacía imposible.

                Castiel miró alrededor de la habitación y vio la bolsa a un lado de la cama. La cogió y la abrió. Dentro estaba la lista y todos los ingredientes que hacían falta para que él se salvara. Todos menos uno.

                - ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? –Castiel levantó los ojos del papel cuando hubo leído todos los ingredientes-. ¿Por qué no me has dicho que necesitabas mi corazón?

                Castiel parecía estar muy enfadado. Metió la mano dentro de la bolsa para coger lo que había dentro de un cuenco. Lo sostuvo con los dedos de la mano bien abiertos mientras con la otra ponía la mano sobre la frente de Dean.

                El cazador intentó zafarse de su agarre. No iba a dejar que Cas diera su vida por él, sobre todo cuando ya quedaba tan poco.

                Dean no pudo moverse. En cambio notó la mano caliente del ángel sobre su frente. Fueron apenas unos segundos. De pronto, comenzó a respirar de nuevo. El corazón latió a un ritmo normal y ya no le dolía absolutamente nada. Impaciente se movió sobre la cama apresando la mano de Cas.

                - Cas, no. No voy a dejar que mueras por mí.

                Castiel torció la cabeza en ese gesto tan característico suyo y lo miró. Luego esbozó lo que podría haber sido una sonrisa, pero  no lo fue.

                - Dean. ¿Podrías leerme la lista, por favor?

                Dean lo miró confundido. Al ver lo serio que estaba el ángel, cogió el papel y recitó uno a uno todos los ingredientes.

                - … Pelo de bruja, tierra de cementerio, ojos de sapo… y el corazón de un ángel puro.

                Castiel asintió.

                - ¿En alguna parte de ese papel pone que el ángel tenga que estar muerto?

                Dean parpadeó confundido. Castiel se lo explicó.

                - Te alaba que hayas querido dar tu vida por la mía. Eso dice mucho de ti, pero tengo que decirte que mi corazón ya lo tienes, Dean. Desde hace mucho tiempo además. Si hubieras hecho el conjuro sin estar yo presente, también hubiera valido porque donde tú estés, yo también estoy.

                Dean comenzaba a comprender. Joder, se sentía como un gilipollas.

                - Gracias por no venderme a la primera de cambio –Castiel se levantó de la cama y se alejó de él. Estaba muy enfadado y si no ponía distancia entre ellos, él mismo iba a matarle con sus propias manos-. La próxima vez infórmame antes de matarte a ti mismo, por favor.

                El cazador no pudo hacer otra que asentir tímidamente.

                - Y coge el teléfono. Sam está muy preocupado.

                Con esas últimas palabras, Castiel desapareció de la habitación dejando a Dean sólo con el móvil vibrándole en el bolsillo. Lo cogió y respondió a la llamada.

                - Sam.  Sí, tranquilízate, estoy bien. Voy para allá y te cuento…

 

 

**Bueno, aquí terminada esta serie de drabbles. Quiero deciros que ha sido un placer soportar el hiatus de esta manera. Os doy las gracias a todas las que me habéis seguido y comentado en los drabbles uno a uno. Así da gusto  seguir escribiendo. Sin duda alguna y con diferencia, sois el mejor fandom de todos. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Un besorro!**

**Vic**

**Título: Cosas que Dean piensa que son esenciales que Castiel aprenda.**

**Día 35: 5:31 am**

**Autora: Taolee**

**Beta: Flexikuki**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Personaje secundario: Sam Winchester, Bobby.**

**Warning: posible angst**

**Rating: NC-17 (lo siento, pero los labios de Dean jamás podrán ser PG)**

**Resumen: Dean se propone enseñar a Castiel una cosa nueva cada día.**

**DIA 35: 5:31 am**

 

                Dean se dio la vuelta porque durante un segundo no supo dónde se encontraba. Luego recordó que ese era el muelle donde Castiel solía llevarle en sueños para hablar sin que nadie más los escuchara.

                Allí todo parecía estar en calma. El color ocre del lugar era acogedor y el clima era ideal. No hacía ni frío ni calor. Los rayos del sol calentaban lo justo y de fondo se oía el leve sonido de la naturaleza. ¿Cómo sabía Cas las cosas que le gustaban?

                - Hola, Dean.

                El cazador se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó al ángel detrás de él.

                - Cas –el gesto fue cansado y algo expectante porque no sabía qué hacían allí. Esa noche  necesitaba descansar aunque fueran cuatro horas y realmente no estaba preparado para otra lucha contra el mundo-. ¿Va todo bien?

                Castiel asintió. Lentamente, el ángel se acercó y se quedó en el borde del embarcadero a un par de pasos de Dean. Levantó la mirada y lo observó. Los ojos azules de Cas parecían algo cansados y por la expresión de su rostro, el cazador supo que no todo iba bien. Castiel ponía tener la mayor parte del día una cara inexpresiva y seria, pero Dean ya conocía esos gestos como si fueran los suyos propios.

                - Cas… -le instó a hablar. Si había algún problema, cuanto antes se pusieran a intentar solucionarlo, mejor.

                - Dean. Tengo que decirte algo.

                Dean frunció el ceño. No le gustó cómo sonaron esas palabras. ¿Y si Castiel iba a decirle que tenía que irse para siempre, que no volverían a verse más o que simplemente lo dejaba tirado como había hecho todo el que se le había cruzado en la vida? Un sudor frío comenzó a recorrerle la espalda. Mierda, se estaba empezando a poner nervioso. Tragó la saliva que se le había formado en la boca y miró al ángel directamente.

                - Cas. ¿Vas a contármelo? –el tono que usó fue lo suficientemente severo como para asustar a la mismísima parca, pero Castiel ni se inmutó. De hecho siguió mirándole como si nada.

                - Tengo que irme, Dean. Para siempre.

                Dean no reaccionó. ¡Sabía que era eso! Otro más que se sumaba a la larga cola de gente que lo dejaba a un lado sin preguntarle siquiera. Quizás cualquier otra persona habría preguntado, o suplicado, pero Dean Winchester no; ese era su sino. Lo habían abandonado tantas veces que ya no notaba la diferencia. Y lo entendía porque ¿quién en su sano juicio iba a mezclarse con un cazador con una vida tan complicada? Si él mismo pudiera huir de su propia vida también lo haría.

                - Lo entiendo –respondió sin más-. Que tengas suerte, Cas.

                Castiel se lo quedó  mirando.

                - ¿No vas a preguntarme por qué, Dean?

                Éste tardó un minuto completo en contestar. Tenía las manos metidas en el bolsillo y con la derecha jugaba con el encendedor que su hermano le había regalado años atrás. Ese leve gesto indicaba lo nervioso que estaba, pero no iba a demostrarlo.

                - No, Cas –respondió con una calma que no sabía que tenía-. Nos has ayudado mucho, más de lo que has podido y has arriesgado el culo demasiadas veces. Entiendo que sea hora de irse. Al fin y al cabo, eres un ángel, ¿no?

                ¿Y eso qué quería decir? Castiel no lo entendió  y posiblemente ni el mismo Dean supiera qué significaba. Afortunadamente el cazador siguió hablando y explicó sus propias palabras.

                - Es hora de que sigas tu camino y ayudes a más gente, que vuelvas al cielo, pongas orden y ese tipo de cosas.

                - El cielo no me interesa, Dean. No soy bien recibido allí, ¿recuerdas? Aunque ahora mismo sea la máxima autoridad, los que quedan allí me aceptan porque ellos mismo no saben arreglarlo. Una vez que esté todo solucionado o que Dios vuelva, si vuelve, volverán a echarme.

                Dean se quedó mirándole entonces, ésta vez con un deje divertido en la mirada.

                - Entonces ¿dónde vas, Cas? ¿Vas a ingresar en un circo ambulante y vas a recorrer los Estados Unidos al lado de la mujer barbuda y el niño de goma? ¿Vas a meterte en pop idol?

                - No –al parecer Castiel no había pillado la broma-. No sé dónde voy a ir Dean. Sólo sé que tengo que irme.

                Por un segundo, Dean estuvo a punto de decirle que se quedara con él y con su hermano. Tres podrían cazar mejor que dos y esa lucha no acabaría nunca por mucho que lo intentaran. Pero no lo haría. Si Castiel quería irse, no iba a ser él el que le obligara a quedarse.

                - Espero que tengas suerte, Cas. Te la mereces.

                Castiel lo miró.

                - Gracias. Tú también.

                Durante varios segundos se miraron sin nada más que decir. ¿A dónde habían ido esos momentos compartidos? Nada era seguro y ambos sabían que eso que habían estado viviendo y sintiendo no estaba permitido, al  menos no para ellos. Si realmente había un dios escribiendo el destino, éste era un soberano hijo de puta.

                Castiel se dio la vuelta para irse cuando oyó la voz de Dean.

                - Siento haberte complicado la existencia, Cas, y que hayas tenido que soportarme a tu lado. Realmente espero que todo te vaya bien donde quieras que vayas y que encuentres gente digna de ti.

                El ángel terminó de darse la vuelta y lo miró. Dean nunca le había visto esa cara y mira que se habían enfadado veces. Esas adorables arruguitas que Castiel tenía sobre el puente de la nariz ahora estaban tensas, como la cara del ángel. Éste se arrimó tanto al cazador que casi se lo comió.

                - No entiendes nada, ¿verdad, Dean? Piensas que te abandono porque estoy cansado de correr peligro, porque me he aburrido de todo o porque tengo un pasatiempo mejor. ¿Es así?

                Dean tuvo la decencia de no decir nada, lo que Castiel aprovechó para seguir hablando.

                - Sé mejor que nadie que tu vida ha sido dura, Dean. <i>Te conozco</i> desde antes de que nacieras y sé lo que estás pensando –luego Castiel pareció calmarse-. Y no es lo que estás pensando.

                Dean se impacientó.

                - ¿Entonces? Siento ser tan cuadriculado, Cas, pero toda mi puta vida ha sido así; la gente ha llegado, me ha conocido y se ha largado. Nadie quiere en su vida a un tío que tiene tanta mierda al cuello que se ha acostumbrado a vivir con ella. ¿Qué cojones quieres que piense?

                Castiel sabía que podían llevarse así días, incluso toda una vida. Cuando Dean se cerraba en banda era imposible hacerle entender. Al ángel no le quedó más remedio que ir directo al grano.

                - Dean, tengo que irme porque es lo mejor para los dos. Quizás te sorpresa, pero mi vida está más jodida que la tuya –Castiel suspiró-. Soy un ángel que ha desertado, que ha traicionado a sus hermanos, que está intentando poner las cosas bien ahí arriba y que tiene <i>algo</i> con el cazador que ha provocado el apocalipsis. Por primera vez, Dean, no eres el más jodido de la historia.

                Ambos se quedaron callados un rato. Los pájaros alrededor seguían piando. Incluso se oía el sonido del agua en el lago y algunos peces saltando sobre la superficie. ¿Iba a terminar ahí la historia? ¿Con ellos callados y el mundo siguiendo a su alrededor?

                - Dean –Castiel lo miró y no siguió hablando hasta que éste lo miró a su vez-. Te quiero. Y por eso tengo que irme. Esto no puede ser.

                Cuando reaccionó, Dean estaba sentado sobre la cama, en la oscuridad de la habitación  y empapado en sudor. Miró a todas partes buscando a Cas, pero no había rastro de él. ¿Ese hijo de puta le había dicho que le quería y luego se había ido? Ojalá lo tuviera delante para partirle las piernas. ¡Nadie puede hacer semejante confesión y luego darse el piro!

                Cabreado con el mundo en general, Dean se levantó de la cama, se vistió y salió a dar una vuelta en el Impala a ver si así se le pasaba la sensación tan extraña que tenía en el cuerpo. Que un ángel del Señor te confiese que está enamorado de ti no es algo que suceda todos los días. Lo peor de todo es que él no había sabido reaccionar. Había oído esas palabras y se había quedado callado. Ni se había inmutado. Nada. Pero, ¿qué coño iba a decir? Ni siquiera sabía sobre sus propios sentimientos, siempre se le había dado mal expresarse, ¿cómo cojones iba a explicárselos a Castiel? Posiblemente, ahora había un ángel por el mundo revoloteando sintiendo que el mayor error de su vida había sido enamorarse de un humano, y quizás tuviera razón. Lo triste es que Dean no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo. Cas se había ido y era para siempre.

 

 

 

                - Dean, ¿estás bien? –Sam lo miraba desde el asiento del copiloto con cara de preocupación.

                - Sí, ¿por? –Dean volvió la cabeza un segundo para mirar a su hermano y luego se volvió a centrar en la carretera.

                - Te has pasado la segunda gasolinera y al coche apenas le quedan un par de kilómetros de combustible. ¿Quieres llegar empujando el Impala hasta casa de Bobby?

                Dean maldijo en silencio. ¡Mierda! Tenía la cabeza en otra parte y no se había dado cuenta de la luz parpadeante en el salpicadero que le indicaba que o echaba gasolina ya, o se iban a quedar tirados en mitad de la carretera en cuestión de minutos.

                Asegurándose de que no venía nadie, dio un volantazo y dio media vuelta para llegar a la gasolinera que habían dejado atrás. Sam lo vio bajarse del coche mientras murmuraba “voy al baño, échale gasolina al coche, Sammy”

                Su hermano obedeció. Ya no sólo porque no le quedaba otra sino porque lo notaba tan raro que no quería discutir con él. Sam no era el más experimentado en el tema, pero no era tonto. Hacía varios días que no había visto a Cas y eso sumado al humor de Dean… blanco y en botella…

                Cuando volvió al coche, Sam ya estaba dentro esperándole.

                - Dean –lo llamó. Su hermano parecía estar en otro mundo así que probó de nuevo-. Dean.

                - Qué.

                - Cuéntame qué ha pasado.

                Dean se volvió hacia él.

                - He ido al baño y he meado. No sabía que te gustaban esas historias.

                Sam se hubiera reído si no fuera porque estaba demasiado preocupado por la respuesta que estaba oliéndose.

                - Sabes que no me refiero a eso –guardó unos segundos de silencio. Luego tuvo el coraje suficiente para hacer la pregunta que llevaba varios días guardándose para sí-. ¿Dónde está Cas?

                Dean arrancó el coche y cogió con fuerza el volante. Se incorporó a la carretera y siguió su camino. Sam no quiso insistir. Se olía la respuesta y no estaba seguro de querer oírla de todas formas. Se acomodó en su asiento y miró el paisaje pasar por su lado de la ventanilla.

                - Se ha ido –la voz de Dean rompió el silencio que había reinado en el Impala en esas dos horas que llevaban de camino desde que habían salido de la gasolinera. Luego se volvió hacia su hermano-. Cas se ha ido.

                Sam tenía muchas preguntas, pero atosigándole no iba a conseguir nada. Conociendo a Dean como le conocía, lo mejor era que fuera expresándose a su ritmo. Y así fue. Poco a poco comenzó a hablar.

                - Me dijo que las cosas se estaban poniendo difíciles y que si seguía con nosotros nos ponía en peligro, así que ha decidido irse.

                - Entiendo –fue lo único capaz de responder. Podía ser cruel y obligar a su hermano que le confesara la verdad. Vamos, ya habían estado antes sin el ángel. Castiel solía pasar temporadas sin aparecer, pero no lo hizo. No quería que Dean se delatara así. Lo veía sufrir y  odiaba al ángel por eso, pero también entendía que lo más seguro es que hubiera hecho lo mejor para todos.

                La conversación paró ahí y ninguno de los dos volvió a pronunciar palabra.

                Tuvieron que hacer un alto en el camino porque ya era demasiado tarde y Sam comentó que le dolían demasiado las piernas de estar sentado en el coche. Dean asintió y pararon en un motel de carretera.

                - Voy a tomar algo en el bar, ¿te vienes? –Sam se había dado una ducha y se había puesto ropa limpia. Ahora se sentía un poco más persona otra vez.

                Dean lo miró y asintió.

                - Voy a darme yo también una ducha y bajo contigo. Espérame allí. No tardo.

                Sam asintió. Cogió la cartera y salió de la habitación. Dean lo vio irse  y se quedó unos minutos pensando hasta que caminó hacia el baño. Mientras se duchaba, no pudo evitar pensar en aquella vez que se duchó con Cas. Bueno, se habían duchado varias veces juntos, pero la que recordó concretamente fue aquella vez en que pilló al ángel tocándose en su bañera. Parecía que había sido ayer. El muy cabrón lo había visto entrar y aún así había seguido masturbándose hasta correrse delante de él, como si no le importara nada. En aquel momento Dean pensó que saldría ardiendo por combustión espontánea. Como ahora. Y recordarlo una y otra vez no ayudaba en absoluto.

                Cuando salió de la ducha caminó desnudo por la habitación hasta que se paró delante de la cama donde lo había dejado todo para vestirse. Fue a coger la ropa interior cuando volvió la cabeza y se vio reflejado en el cristal de un viejo armario que tenía al lado. Su mente voló de nuevo a aquella vez en que Cas apareció por detrás, lo empotró contra el espejo de un armario parecido a ese, y comenzó a hacérselo sin decirle siquiera “hola”.

          Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se llevó una mano a su erección y comenzó a acariciarse. Un sinfín de imágenes de Castiel le llenaron la mente y los labios, deseoso de exclamar su nombre, de lamerlo, acariciarlo. Recordar el cuerpo de Castiel junto al suyo, sudando, gimiendo y rogando por más no le ayudó para nada a controlarse. Posiblemente ya era tarde para eso.   



                Dean se echó hacia delante apoyando una mano contra el espejo y dejando caer el cuerpo en ese brazo estirado. No podía parar. Había empezado a recordar y, aunque quisiera, ya era demasiado tarde. Castiel era como una droga para él. Recordar su olor y la forma en que lo besaba, murmurando palabras inentendibles entre sus labios… fue demasiado.

                Miró hacia el espejo para verse reflejado y siguió dándose placer. Quería parar, quería que todo terminara, quería dejar de sentir ese insistente dolor en el pecho. Maldita fuera… quería a Cas de vuelta. Ahogando un gruñido entre los labios se corrió entre los dedos intentando no manchar nada.

                Cuando dejó de jadear y esa sensación tan placentera que producía un orgasmo se evaporó, Dean volvió a sentir ese inquietante escozor en el pecho. Sabía que no se iría y sabía que jamás haría nada que pudiera hacerle sentir mejor. Quizás el tiempo, pero sospechaba que aún era pronto para eso.

                Fue al baño a limpiarse y, cuando se vistió y estuvo listo, fue a darle el encuentro a Sam. Se tomaron un par de cervezas juntos, vieron la mitad del partido y regresaron a la habitación. En silencio, cada uno se metió en su cama y al día siguiente, en cuanto amaneció, siguieron rumbo a casa de Bobby.

 

 

 

                - ¿Estamos hablando de otro vampiro, entonces? –Bobby se movió incómodo en la silla mientras observaba los papeles que Sam le había puesto por delante-. ¿Qué diablos está pasando últimamente? Antes estos tipos eran más silenciosos y pasaban más desapercibidos.

                - Sospecho que están de moda –Sam se repantingó en su asiento y estiró las piernas-. Ahora cualquier descerebrado quiere ser un vampiro y ellos se aprovechan. Si yo fuera uno de ellos y tuviera sangre fresca a cualquier hora tampoco dudaría, la verdad.

                - Ese comentario ha resultado extraño viniendo de ti –Bobby sonrió, intentando olvidar la época oscura de Sam-. Así que tenemos a un vampirillo de pacotilla haciendo más vampiros por ahí. Fantástico.

                - El problema ya no es sólo ese, sino que los vampiros que son creados no tienen a nadie que los enseñe a ser vampiros, por lo que están descontrolados. Tenemos que encontrar al que va por ahí mordiendo a diestro y siniestro y decirle un par de cositas.

                - Oscurecerá en un par de horas. Voy a preparar las cosas.

                Bobby y Sam se volvieron hacia Dean, que era el que había hablado. Llevaban en la casa un par de días y en esas cuarenta y ocho horas esa era la frase más larga que había pronunciado.

                - ¿Crees que Dean deba cazar en el estado en el que está? –Sam le preguntó al viejo cuando se aseguro de que su hermano ya había salido de la casa dispuesto a llenar el coche de estacas y otros artilugios punzantes.

                Bobby se encogió de hombros.

                - Dean está raro últimamente, pero quizás la caza le distraiga –luego se volvió hacia Sam-. ¿Qué le pasa?

                Sam lamentó haber abierto la boca porque ahora no tenía ni la más pajolera idea de qué excusa darle a Bobby. Y ese hombre no se dejaba engañar tan fácilmente. Quizás una verdad a medias fuera suficiente.

                - Cas… se ha ido y Dean no se lo ha tomado muy bien. Ya sabes lo colegas que eran.

                Bobby miró al menor de los Winchester y levantó una ceja.

                - ¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando, hijo? –Bobby apoyó los antebrazos sobre los papeles e hizo una mueca con la cara-. Si piensas que no me he dado cuenta de que esos dos son… <i>amigos</i>, es que no me conoces en absoluto.

                Sam no tuvo más remedio que sonreír.

                - ¿Y no estás flipando?

                Bobby se hizo el ofendido.

                - ¿Insinúas que tengo que flipar porque dos hombres adultos tengan una relación personal? Seré viejo pero estoy a la moda –sonrió, haciendo que se le inflaran los mofletes-. Dale tiempo, Sam. Si te pones a pensar, Castiel ha sido la única persona que no ha salido corriendo al conocer vuestra vida.

                - ¿Persona? –Sam sonrió-. Supongo que Cas ya era uno más de nosotros, fuera lo que fuera.

                Ambos se quedaron pensando en los momentos que habían pasado con el ángel. Habían luchado juntos y se habían defendido las espaldas. Eso une más que cualquier otra cosa.

                - ¿Vais a venir u os vais a quedar ahí de cháchara todo el día como dos viejas? –Dean apareció por la puerta cargando una mochila y varias armas. Sam se levantó y lo siguió. Por último se levantó Bobby. Antes de abandonar el salón le echó un vistazo sin fijar la vista a nada concreto.

 

 

 

                Cuando volvieron a la casa aún no había amanecido. La caza del vampiro había sido un éxito y habían acabado con ese chupóptero de pacotilla. Bobby trajo varias cervezas y los tres se sentaron en el salón a celebrar la victoria.

                - Lo más triste ha sido que no era más que un muchacho –Bobby destapó la botella y le dio un trago.

                - No teníamos elección –Sam volvió a sentarse en la misma silla donde había estado esa misma tarde-. Él había elegido ese camino sabiendo los riesgos y que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal.

                - ¿Tú qué opinas, Dean?

                La voz de Bobby retumbó por la habitación, atrayendo la atención de Dean al presente.

                - Tenía que ser así –respondió secamente.

                - Dean… -quizás Sam fuera a meterse en un lío, pero tenía que intentar que volviera a ser el de antes-. Tienes que animarte.

                - Me animaré –Dean se bebió de un trago lo que le quedaba de cerveza y se levantó del mueble donde había estado apoyado-. Me voy a la cama. Buenas noches.

                Lo asombroso fue que en cuanto se metió en la cama, se quedó automáticamente dormido.  Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, lo hizo con una idea fija en la cabeza; tenía que hablar con Castiel. Vale, entendía lo que le había dicho el ángel porque él mismo había estado en esa situación miles de veces. Normalmente era él el que tenía más problemas que todo el mundo junto. De hecho su problema era el mundo en sí. Y jamás nadie hizo ni dijo nada para conservarle a su lado. Él sabía cuánto dolía y por eso precisamente no quería que Cas se fuera con la sensación que sólo había sido uno más; un simple instrumento para pasar el rato o para ganar batallas. Hablaría con él y le diría que le entendía y que… bueno, ya se le ocurriría algo.

 

 

 

 

                El problema fue que no era tan fácil localizar a Castiel. Lo llamó varias veces y a distintas horas. Incluso lo llamó al móvil. Nada. Y Dean comenzó a tener miedo de que Cas, su Cas, ya no estuviera ahí. Sabía que la cosa en el cielo estaba complicada y que en esos últimos años Castiel se  había hecho con muchos enemigos. ¿Y si alguno de ellos finalmente había logrado su propósito y había acabado con él? Dean no quiso pensar ni siquiera en esa posibilidad y la desechó de su mente. Cas estaba vivo. O al menos todo lo vivo que puede estar un ángel. Seguramente estaría ocupado y no podía localizarle.

                A las tres semanas Dean perdió toda esperanza de encontrarle de nuevo. Tenía que empezar a aceptar que el ángel se había ido y que ésta vez era para siempre. Y la mejor forma para ello era salir a tomar algo y conocer gente nueva.

                Bobby y Sam estaban en el bar cuando le vieron llegar.

                - Dichosos los ojos que te ven –Sam le palmeó la espalda, contento por verle allí con ellos.

                - Hay que seguir, Sammy –Dean sonrió mientras se bebía el whisky del vaso de su hermano.

                - Lo que quieras –Sam le hizo una señal a la camarera para que trajera otra ronda-, pero no me llames Sammy.

                - ¿Qué has hecho para decidir venir? –Bobby, tan sabio y experimentado como siempre, esperó a la respuesta de Dean para dar un veredicto.

                - Simplemente me he dado cuenta que la vida sigue. Nada más –Dean le sonrió a la camarera cuando ésta llegó con las bebidas.

                Bobby no dijo nada y  siguió bebiendo. Cuando ya llevaban allí un buen rato, Dean estaba lo suficientemente a gusto para tontear con la camarera y mantener una de esas conversaciones empalagosas que se tienen antes de camelarte a alguien para llevártelo a la cama. O al callejón de atrás.

                - Nosotros nos vamos, Dean –Sam se levantó y le puso la mano en el hombro a modo de despedida-. A ver qué haces.

                Dean levantó el vaso y brindó en el aire mientas los veía marcharse.

                - ¿Crees que hemos hecho bien en dejarle ahí dentro solo y medio borracho? –Sam caminaba junto a Bobby hacia la camioneta de éste.

                - Sí –Bobby se sentó en el asiento del conductor y puso el contacto-. Esa famosa frase de “un clavo saca a otro clavo” es una solemne tontería. Ahora es el momento en el que se tiene que dar cuenta de que el dolor no desaparecerá por mucha tierra que le eche encima. Al menos no de la manera en que él lo está intentando.

                Sam lo miró. Sabía que hablaba de su mujer y de toda la gente que había perdido a lo largo de su vida. Si alguien podía dar lecciones sobre eso, ese era Bobby.

 

 

 

                Dentro, a la camarera parecían haberle crecido mil brazos y se agarraba a Dean como si le fuera la vida en ello.

                - ¿Buscamos un sitio más intimo?

                La chica asintió entusiasmada. Le cogió de la mano y lo guió hacia la puerta de atrás que daba a un callejón bastante oscuro.

                Los besos comenzaron por el cuello. La chica parecía tener la lengua muy larga y las manos aún más. Se restregaba contra Dean como si quisiera quedarse pegada a él para siempre. Dean cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, intentando concentrarse en los sensuales labios de la camarera. Era preciosa, con la piel suave, labios carnosos y mirada penetrante. Tan sólo había un problema; que ella no era Cas. Ni esa era su piel, ni sus labios, ni sus manos, ni su mirada perdida y azul.

                El alcohol debió de evaporarse de todo el cuerpo porque de pronto Dean fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando y no le gustó nada. En otras circunstancias tendrían que haberle matado para irse de allí, pero ahora mismo era él el que mataría por irse.

                La mano de la chica le acarició la bragueta y Dean se sintió mal porque él ni siquiera estaba empalmado. Le cogió por la muñeca y sonrió forzosamente.

                - Lo siento, de verdad, pero tengo que irme.

                Ella lo miró confundida. Cuando vio que Dean se alejaba, la expresión del rostro cambió y a punto estuvo de lanzarle un zapato.

                - ¡Gilipollas! –le gritó, loca por la frustración de ver que se marchaba sin mirar atrás-. ¡Marica!

                Dean la oyó pero no se detuvo. Al final iba a resultar que sí, que era marica y la culpa la tenía un ángel que por lo que él sabía, pasaba de su culo.

                Cuando llegó a casa de Bobby, él y su hermano aún estaban sentados en el salón hablando de algo que dejaron a medias cuando lo vieron llegar.

                - Dean, ¿estás bien? –Sam se levantó y caminó hacia su lado-. ¿Qué haces tan pronto en casa? Nosotros acabamos de llegar.

                - Te lo dije –respondió Bobby enigmático.

                Dean no sabía de qué hablaban. Ahora sentía como si el alcohol hubiera vuelto a su cuerpo y todo le diera vueltas nublándole la mente y el cerebro.

                - Llevo toda la noche llamando a Cas –respondió-. Llevo semanas llamándole. Y no viene. No volverá nunca.

                - Dean…

                - No, espera Sam, porque ya que no sé lo he podido decir a él, se lo tengo que decir a alguien –Dean respiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza-. Tengo que decir esto y  cuanto antes lo haga mejor, porque sé que mientras lo siga rumiando día tras día, jamás saldré adelante.

                - Hola, Dean.

                Los tres se volvieron para descubrir a Castiel en la entrada de la puerta. Estaba como siempre, vestido como siempre y con la misma no-expresión de siempre.

                El cazador se acercó hasta él y lo miró incapaz de decir nada.

                - Cas…

                - Siento no haber podido responder antes, Dean. No podía… -miró alrededor para luego centrarse de nuevo en él-… comunicarme contigo.

                Un silencio tan pesado como la muerte y tan espeso como un pecado se instaló en la habitación. Todos parecían haberse quedado mudos.

                - Hijo –Bobby habló bajito por temor a meter la pata, pero alguien tenía que decirle a Dean que quizás esta fuera la última oportunidad que tenía para hablar con el ángel-, creo que este es el momento que estabas esperando. Es ahora, o nunca.

                Dean lo miró sin verle. Estaba nervioso y dudaba hasta de sí mismo. Finalmente asintió y miró a Castiel.

                - Cas. Siento no haberte dicho nada la última vez que nos vimos y tenía que haberlo hecho porque eso que hiciste lo he tenido que hacer yo miles de veces. Sientes que tienes que abandonar a quien más quieres porque temes hacerles daño. Ahora que estoy en la situación inversa, necesito que sepas, Cas, que quiero estar a tu lado. Prefiero mil veces caer fulminado al suelo por un rayo angelical o alguna plaga bíblica que tener que vivir un solo día sin ti –Dean seguía con la mirada puesta en el ángel, indicándole que todo lo que decía, lo decía de verdad-. Todo el mundo me ha abandonado en cuanto ha visto lo complicada que era mi vida. Yo no voy a hacer lo mismo contigo. Si tenemos que morir, Cas, moriremos. Pero lo haremos juntos.

                - Dean, no puedes…

                El cazador le obligó a guardar silencio poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios.

                - Te quiero, Cas –sonrió sintiéndose un tonto-. Tenía que decírtelo antes de que te fueras para siempre.

                Otro silencio invadió la habitación, pero ésta vez fue bastante más corto y fue Bobby quien lo rompió carraspeando. Dean reaccionó y volvió en sí, dándose cuenta por primera vez que no había estado solo cuando le había dicho todo eso al ángel y que acababa de delatarse él solo. Un leve rubor le cubrió las mejillas. Luego se volvió hacia su hermano.

                - Siento que os hayáis tenido que enterar así. Quería contároslo, pero…

                - Dean –Sam lo detuvo. Tenía una sonrisilla en el rostro y no paraba de jugar con una pelotita de papel que tenía en la mano-. Lo sabemos. Desde hace mucho, además.

                Dean frunció el ceño. Luego miró a Bobby.

                - ¿Lo sabíais?

                - Creo que ha llegado el momento de irnos –Sam esperó a que Bobby se levantara y caminara hacia él para salir de la habitación.

                - No les culpes, Dean. Esperaban que tú les dijeras algo.

                Dean se volvió, de nuevo asombrado.

                - ¿Tú sabías que ellos lo sabían?

                Castiel asintió con la cabeza. A Dean se le pasó por la mente mil preguntas, pero quedaron olvidadas cuando vio los ojos del ángel. Esos ojos que llevaba días buscando. Ahora los tenía delante y posiblemente tuvieran los minutos contados, así que no se iba a poner a desperdiciarlos con tonterías. Preocupado, fue al grano.

                - ¿Estás bien, Cas? Quiero decir, que si en el cielo va todo bien.

                El ángel asintió.

                - Estoy bien, Dean.

                - Siento si te he molestado llamándote –desvió un poco la mirada hacia el suelo-, pero tenía que decirte esto antes de que te marcharas y fuera demasiado tarde.

                - Lo entiendo.

                El cazador levantó la cabeza y lo capturó con los ojos. Se quedaron mirándose un rato. Durante todo ese tiempo ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Fue como si el tiempo no existiera, como si todo se hubiera detenido para ellos.

                - Será mejor que te vayas antes de que estalle otra guerra angelical allá arriba –Dean intentó darle un poco de humor a sus palabras, pero sus ojos le delataron y la tristeza en ellos era demasiado fuerte como para lograr semejante proeza.

                - Sí –Castiel dio un paso hacia atrás-. Adiós, Dean.

                El cazador asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta hasta que el ángel desapareció. Sabía que tenía que ser así, no quedaba otra. El problema era el tiempo que tardara en aceptarlo.

                Arrastrando los pies salió del salón. Al final del pasillo vio que la puerta de entrada estaba abierta y que su hermano y Bobby estaban allí fuera tomándose una cerveza y charlando. Él no estaba para ser sociable en esos momentos. Lo único que le apetecía era ir a aporrear algunos de esos coches inservibles que el viejo tenía allí apilados. Pero no lo haría. No tenía ganas de nada.

                Levantando un poco los pies para que no oyeran sus pisadas, Dean subió las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba, abriría la primera botella de alcohol que encontrase y daría buena cuenta de ella. Esa no era la solución, lo sabía, pero mientras era una buena manera de ir matando el tiempo.

                Cas se había ido. Se habían despedido y todo había terminado. Dean había hecho eso demasiadas veces como para que le pillara por sorpresa. Había tenido que decirle “adiós” a tanta gente que ya era algo habitual en su vida. Pero ésta vez se trataba del ángel, del suyo, y el hecho de que él tuviera práctica no implicaba que fuera más fácil.

                ¡Mierda! No era nada fácil. Decirle adiós a Castiel era lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía seguir ahora?

                Abrió la puerta del dormitorio que le habían asignado casi de una patada dejando que el pomo chocara contra la pared y del mismo impulso la vieja madera regresara y se cerrara sola una vez estuvo dentro. Dean no se percató de que una figura lo observaba tras él. Ahora toda su atención estaba centrada en la botella que había al fondo sobre una cómoda. El dolor estaba empezando y cuanto antes lo aplacara, mejor.

                El primer vaso le quemó la garganta y parte del estómago. Con el segundo apenas sintió nada. Sabía que esa no era la solución, pero era la única que tenía y que aceptaba en ese momento.

                “Cas se había ido” Esas palabras no paraban de darle vueltas a la cabeza una y otra vez como si fueran buitres esperando que su presa medio muerta cayera para poder cebarse con ella.

                - Esto no puede ser el final de lo nuestro –murmuró tan bajito que ni él mismo se enteró. Apenas fue un leve murmullo salido de sus labios.

                - Entonces hagamos que no lo sea, Dean.

                El cazador se dio la vuelta sobresaltado pensando que había soñado esa voz. Cuando vio a Castiel junto a la pared no podía creer que fuera él. Echó la mano hacia atrás para dejar el vaso sobre la cómoda sin apartar los ojos del ángel. Poco a poco se acercó hasta donde estaba. Era Cas, su Cas. El de siempre. Y estaba allí.

                - No puedo imaginarme la vida sin ti, Cas.

                El ángel seguía mirándole. No se movía y apenas parpadeaba. La verdad es que no hizo falta porque sus palabras lo llenaron todo.

                - No puedo irme, Dean. Lo siento. Lo he intentado, pero no puedo.

                Dean esbozó una tímida sonrisa. ¿Eso era lo que él creía que era? Porque no tenía el cuerpo para malentendidos. La leve sonrisa de Castiel le confirmó que así era.

                Castiel asintió. Puso las manos rodeándole la cabeza y lo acercó a él, asegurándose de que no se alejara más de lo estrictamente necesario. En cuestión de segundos se adaptó al ritmo de Dean, exigiendo y reclamando para sí lo que ya sabía que era suyo por derecho propio.

 

 

 

                Comenzaron a quitarse la ropa y a dejarla tirada alrededor de ellos en el suelo. Les daba igual pisarla. Por Dean como si salían ardiendo. Necesitaba al ángel desnudo y en su cama, y lo necesitaba <i>ya</i>.

                Cuando al fin se salió con la suya, se terminó de quitar el par de prendas que le quedaban y luego lo empujó sobre el colchón para echarse él también encima. Quería abarcar todo el cuerpo del ángel, tocarle en mil sitios a la vez, demostrarle que estaba ahí, que estaría para siempre, que  nunca se apartaría de él. Castiel debió de captar la idea de Dean porque se quedó quieto. Abrió los ojos y lo miró. El cazador se dio cuenta y paró también, levantó la cabeza y lo miró. El ángel había extendido los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y lo miraba con la cabeza ligeramente levantada hacia él.

                - Qué.

                Castiel hizo una leve mueca con los labios en forma de sonrisa.

                - Nada –incluso se encogió un poco de hombros-. Me gusta verte.

                Los ojos de Dean brillaron.

                - Ah, ¿sí? –con una expresión de depredador en la cara y los ojos muy brillantes, el cazador subió por el cuerpo de su presa haciéndose notar, restregándose cuan largo era por los sitios estratégicos del ángel-. ¿Cuánto?

                - Mucho.

                Dean llegó a la altura de sus labios y lo lamió. Luego lo miró a cierta distancia.

                - Siempre te ha gustado mirar, Cas –el tono podía parecer más suave, incluso más tierno, pero Castiel no se iba a dejar engañar por esa aterciopelada voz. Sabía que Dean tenía guardado un as en la manga. Lo que no sabía era cuándo iba a sacarlo -. Eres un ángel muy curioso, pero dime; ¿te gusta mirarlo todo <i>todo</i>?

                Ahí estaba la trampa. Sabía que no podía fiarse de Dean porque siempre ganaba, siempre quería ganar, aunque lo más curioso del asunto es que a Castiel no le importaba en absoluto perder contra él.

                - Todo, Dean.

                - Me alegro –una sonrisa maliciosa brilló en los ojos verdes de Dean-, porque hoy tengo mucho que enseñarte.

                El ángel no tuvo oportunidad de responder porque Dean ya había comenzado a deslizarse de nuevo por su cuerpo, dejando un reguero húmedo a la par que caliente sobre el cuerpo de su pobre víctima. Lentamente iba marcándole a fuego con la lengua mientras bajaba por su pecho y por su estómago. Cuando llegó al abdomen comenzó a darle pequeños besos desperdigados por toda la piel y los huesos de sus caderas. Castiel estiró el cuerpo desperezándose como un gato. Tan sólo le faltó ronronear. Dean se maravilló y siguió besándole cada vez más y más abajo. La erección del ángel le dio en la barbilla y eso le hizo sonreír. Bajó la cabeza y con un movimiento certero capturó la polla entre sus labios.

 

                Dean encogió su cuerpo para arrodillarse entre las piernas del ángel. Entonces adelantó una mano para agarrarle mientras comenzaba a lamerle. Sabiendo que Castiel lo estaba observando, fue muy cruel y realizó todos los movimientos casi a cámara lenta. Deslizó la lengua alrededor del glande y por toda la hendidura, absorbiendo la humedad que había comenzado a emanar de ella. Cuando repitió el movimiento varias veces más hasta que se lo deslizó completamente por la boca. Lo tragó cuán largo y ancho era, estrechándole con la lengua contra el paladar. El cuerpo del ángel tembló bajo el suyo y él sonrió satisfecho. Eso era precisamente lo que quería.

                Lo engulló durante un buen rato ayudándose con la mano, que subía y bajaba marcando el ritmo. Luego la deslizó hacia abajo para acariciarle los testículos. Los acarició suavemente con la lengua y luego le dio un suave mordisco tironeando de ellos con delicadeza. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Cas seguía mirándole aunque con una expresión totalmente distinta; ahora el ángel tenía los labios ligeramente abiertos y respiraba a través de ellos. Las pupilas estaban dilatadas por el deseo y la piel le brillaba debido al sudor. Dean guardó esa imagen en la memoria, sobre todo por lo siguiente que iba a hacer. No lo había hecho nunca y aunque no estaba del todo seguro de que fuera a gustarle, quería intentarlo.

                Deslizó los labios un poco más abajo, rozándole sólo con la punta de la lengua, dejando el mismo recorrido húmedo y salvaje de antes. Cuando llegó a la entrada del ángel, Dean no dudó ni un segundo y lo lamió.

                - Dean –el ángel se contrajo e intentó escapar, pero Dean lo tenía agarrado y no permitió que se fuera. Con osadía repitió el mismo movimiento con la lengua, ésta vez haciendo algo más de presión. El ángel volvió a resistirse-. Dean.

                - Dime que no te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo y paro –razonó esperando una respuesta.

                Castiel no pudo decir nada porque le gustaba demasiado, ese era el problema. ¡Y eso no podía estar bien!

                Al no tener respuesta, Dean sonrió victorioso y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Movía la lengua a toda velocidad acariciando los rosados pliegues de Cas, que se contraían con cada recorrido que el otro hacía.

                Incursionar en él fue algo indescriptible para ambos, así que Dean lo repitió una y otra vez, haciendo que la punta de su lengua se colara levemente. Le gustaba su sabor y su olor, ambos de excitación pura y dura.

                Cuando el ángel comenzó a mover las caderas, Dean supo que era el momento de dar otro paso. Escupió sobre su entrada y luego lo dispersó con un dedo, acariciando de paso la entrada.

                El primer dedo entró sin problemas. Se coló casi de manera natural y Dean no paró hasta que no pudo deslizarse más profundamente en él. Luego lo sacó y repitió la misma operación. Se incorporó poniéndose de rodillas entre sus muslos y acercándose mucho a él, obligando a Castiel a que abriera más las piernas y las pusiera sobre sus muslos. El ángel subió los brazos en un acto reflejo cuando notó que Dean intentaba penetrarle con dos dedos. Agarró la almohada y la espachurró entre las manos mientras notaba cómo su cuerpo cedía para hacerle hueco a Dean. Bajó los brazos y volvió a agarrarse a la colcha que ya estaba totalmente deshecha de antes. La visión de ese hombre arrodillado entre sus piernas era demasiado caliente como para asimilarla y aunque no veía cómo incursionaba en él con los dedos, veía el movimiento del brazo. Dean sonrió cuando vio la mirada del ángel puesta sobre su bíceps.

                - ¿Te gustaría ver lo que hago, cómo lo hago y cómo me cuelo en ti?

                Castiel asintió sin reparos ni tapujos. No fue consciente de que esa respuesta tan rápida hizo que la polla de Dean diera un respingo y le golpeara sin fuerza una nalga dejándola luego algo manchada por el líquido pre seminal que rezumaba de él.

                - Joder Cas, no me contestes así –Dean gruñó y aceleró el ritmo de los dedos.

                - ¿No es correcto?

                - No si quieres que me corra sin habértela metido siquiera –se quejó-. Joder Cas, voy a metértela ya porque si espero más, es muy probable que sea demasiado tarde.

                El ángel no tuvo oportunidad de asentir o negar nada. Sólo tuvo tiempo de seguir con la mirada cómo Dean lo agarraba de ambos muslos para separarle bien las piernas y colocarse bien cerca de su entrada. Se lamió la mano y luego se lubricó bien el miembro para que facilitara la penetración. Luego se guió hasta la entrada y allí hizo una leve presión. La carne se amoldó a él invitándole a entrar, rodeándole y estrechándole prietamente. Cuando el glande estuvo dentro, ya sólo era cuestión de ser paciente y empujar a su debido tiempo.

                - Dios, Cas. Esto es el puto cielo –Dean no pudo apartar la mirada mientras veía cómo iba colándose en él hasta la base, hasta que ya no pudo darle más.

                Castiel quiso decirle que sería un acierto no nombrar a Dios ni al cielo en un momento así, pero las palabras no le salieron. Además le dio un poco igual. Estaba sintiendo algo indescriptible y aunque se presentara San Pedro y le aporreara con una trompeta, él no sería capaz de parar.

                - Joder Cas sí, sigue moviendo las caderas –Dean entraba y salía de él como un loco-. Así, muy bien.

                El ángel lo complació. También bajó una mano para comenzar a acariciarse él mismo. Estaba duro como una roca y aunque estaba recibiendo un placer enorme, necesitaba más.

                Enseguida se le manchó la mano y pudo acariciarse con mayor soltura. Ahogó un gemido y se mordió los labios para no exclamar nada en voz alta. No debían de olvidar que estaban en una casa que no era suya y que podían oírles. Y Castiel no estaba seguro de cómo le saldría la voz porque no era capaz de contenerse a sí mismo.  Por unos minutos en la habitación sólo se oyó el chocar de ambos cuerpos; calientes, sudorosos, obscenos. Era curioso cómo un simple sonido podía ser mucho más provocador e incitante que un millón de palabras.

                Dean se agarró a las piernas de Cas y cerró los ojos. Le estaba costando horrores no correrse porque ese ángel era tan estrecho y estaba tan caliente, que no sabía cómo no habían salido ya ardiendo.

                Comenzaron a jadear a la vez, exhalando el aire gastado y viciado de sus pulmones, entrechocando los cuerpos, haciendo que la cama crujiera bajo ellos, gastando todo el oxigeno de la habitación.

                - Dean –la voz de Castiel sonó ahogada y lejana, como si estuviera respirando  en una habitación muy pequeña y con eco. Levantó todo lo que pudo la parte superior del cuerpo para ver mejor la escena. Seguía masturbándose mientras Dean incrementaba el ritmo de sus embestidas. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a correrse sobre su propio estómago, resbalando sobre uno de sus costados y dejando un rastro tras de sí. Tenía todos los poros de su cuerpo a flor de piel y cada sensación se incrementaba por mil. El orgasmo no fue menos y le hizo convulsionar y contraer el cuerpo, apresando más a Dean dentro de sí-. Joder Dean, por todos los ángeles del cielo, sigue follándome.

                Dean no pudo evitar soltar un sonrisa porque que Castiel soltara semejantes palabras era una clara de señal de lo mucho que había perdido el control. Como casi lo iba a perder él en breves momentos, porque ya  no podía soportarlo más. El cuerpo del ángel, su cara, ver cómo se corría, cómo lo apresaba y esa palabras tan sucias y calientes… Dean le agarró de los muslos y se los separó, adentrándose incluso un poco más en él.

                - ¡Maldita sea, sí! –Dean echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se dejó llevar. Tenía todo el cuerpo sudado y los dedos hundidos en la sensible carne de los muslos de Castiel. Jamás un orgasmo le había hecho sentir eso. Saber que si quisiera podía colarse un poco más en él, que con cada acometida que hacía le dejaba su marca y su calor… Todo eso fue ya suficiente para Dean, que comenzó a correrse dentro de Castiel sin freno-. ¡Ah, joder!

                El gruñido tuvo que oírse por toda la casa. Posiblemente por todo el estado, pero le dio igual. En ese momento todo le daba lo mismo. En la última sacudida, su cuerpo rebotó con el del ángel y salió de cuerpo cuando aún no había terminado de correrse, por lo que manchó la entrada del ángel. El líquido blanquecino resbaló por la piel, dejando un rastro pastoso en la nalga izquierda.

                Dean se dejó caer sobre él sin importarle que se estaban poniendo ellos perdidos a la par que la cama, aunque sus siguientes palabras dejaron bien claro cuánto le importaba.

                - En lo que a mí respecta, lo que pase a partir de ahora me importa un carajo –sonrió jadeante. Rodó por la cama y se trajo a Castiel consigo dejándole sobre él-. ¿No crees?

                Castiel sonrió. No había entendido bien las palabras de Dean, pero conocía esa expresión y sobre todo conocía los movimientos y el olor de su cuerpo. Y le gustaba.

                 - Absolutamente.

 

 

5:31 AM.

 

 

                Dean abrió los ojos. En algún momento de la noche debió de haberse quedado dormido, pero no lograba recordar cuándo. Estaba apoyado en la almohada y cubierto por una sábana y la colcha. A su lado, Castiel tumbado boca abajo lo observaba.

                - ¿Qué te he dicho sobre eso de espiarme cuando duermo?

                Castiel parpadeó con pereza. Tenía los brazos metidos por debajo de la almohada y la cabeza dejada de caer encima. La sábana sólo le tapaba hasta casi la cintura, dejándole al descubierto toda la espalda.

                - No te espiaba, Dean –Cas respondió muy tranquilo, como si hubiera dado esa misma respuesta mil veces-. Para espiar hace falta estar oculto, y yo no lo estoy.

                Dean memorizó en su cerebro el enseñarle a que dejara de tomarse las cosas tan literalmente. Pero eso sería otro día. Ahora quería aprovechar ese momento a solas que tenía con el ángel. Eso y que tenían una deuda pendiente. Se deslizó por debajo de las sábanas y se acercó a su cuerpo. Castiel también se movió y se dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente con él.

                - Cas.

                - ¿Hmm? –el ángel parecía estar totalmente relajado.

                - ¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy?

                Castiel dudó. Se quedó pensando unos segundos antes de responder.

                - Lo de siempre. ¿Por?

                - Te recuerdo que tienes una deuda pendiente conmigo.

                El ángel asintió confirmando que se acordaba.

                - Un día entero contigo. Lo recuerdo.

                Dean sonrió complacido de que el ángel se acordara.

                - Bien, porque creo que voy a cobrarme esa deuda ahora mismo –Dean arrimó mucho su cuerpo, tanto que ambos estómagos se tenían que turnar para respirar-. ¿Alguna objeción?

                - Tengo que decirte algo, Dean –Cas parecía mortalmente serio y eso logró captar toda la atención del cazador-. Yo ya sabía eso de estar en los cuatro estados al mismo tiempo. Lo vi por la televisión.

                Dean lo miró a los ojos mortalmente serio. Luego relajó la mirada y esas adorables arruguitas aparecieron al reírse.

                - Sabía que  lo sabías, Cas. Os vi a Sam y a ti viendo ese capítulo de los Simpsons.

                Castiel arrugó la frente en señal de duda.

                - ¿Entonces? ¿Si sabías que lo sabía para qué te arriesgaste?

                Entonces llegó el turno de Dean de contestar. Se movió bajo las sábanas y se sentó sobre las caderas del ángel. Luego le recorrió hacia arriba el estómago y el pecho. Finalmente le subió los brazos y se los puso sobre la cabeza, indicándole que no podía mover los brazos.

                - ¿Sabes, Cas? Si tú no hubieras sabido nada y yo no hubiera sabido que tú lo sabías, habría sido demasiado sencillo y yo habría estado preguntándome “¿Habré sido honesto con Cas? ¿Cómo puedo pasar un día entero con él? ¿Será demasiado lo que estoy pensando?”-Dean le dio un beso en los labios y volvió a erguirse para seguir explicándole-. Sin embargo, al saber que tú lo sabías, pero sin saber que sabías que yo lo sabía me dejaba mucho más margen de juego. ¿Entiendes?

                Castiel volvió a arrugar la frente.

                - ¿El hecho de que yo lo supiera te da más ventaja que si no lo hubiera sabido?

                - Exacto Cas porque –Dean deslizó una mano por fuera de la cama y la acercó hacia el primer cajón-, como sé que sabías que tenías que gastar un día entero conmigo y, admitámoslo Cas, no íbamos a estar jugando al parchís, sé que aceptaste siendo consciente que cualquier cosa que fuera a proponerte, te gustaría –sacó un lazo negro bastante largo, lo acercó a sus muñecas y le dio varias vueltas-. ¿Qué me dices, Cas? ¿Juegas conmigo?

                La polla del ángel se tensó y rebotó contra el culo de Dean. A Cas sólo le faltó gemir para tener la respuesta que Dean hubiera querido, pero no podía quejarse. ¿Había mejor respuesta que la que Castiel le estaba ofreciendo?

                No, no la había.

 

 

 

 

FIN

 

 

 


End file.
